Ischa tebya
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: Alguien me dijo una vez que soñar era muy importante en la vida, que con ello te mantienes vivo que te trae alegría y felicidad, pero también trae tristeza y sufrimiento y mientras tú ríes otro llora… mientras tú amas otro odia. -KaixYuxTaka, ReixTaka-
1. 00: Preludio

**Ischa tebya**

(Ища тебя)

**By ****Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

21 de junio de 2005, Remasterizado 26 de Octubre de 2007.

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

**Resumen**: Alguien me dijo una vez que soñar era muy importante en la vida, que con ello te mantienes vivo Que te trae alegría y felicidad, pero también trae tristeza y sufrimiento, y mientras tú ríes otro llora… mientras tú amas otro odia… [YxK, RxTxK, KxTxY

**Rating**: T (13+)

**Genero**: Romance, Drama, Sci-fic, Psicológico

**Advertencias**: Shonen-ai, Yaoi (SI no te gusta este tipo de historia NO sigas leyendo), Heterosexual, Posible Lemon.

**Notas de la Autora**:

**Ischa Tebya** está en fonética Rusa y significa "Buscándote" Antiguo titulo de esta historia.

Si te gusta esta historia, deja tu E-mail o su review por **log in**. Cada actualización les llegará una notificación por E-mail. Los que no dejen E-mail y no tenga Log in, se les responderá aquí.

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones.

**00: Preludio.**

Alguien me dijo una vez que soñar era muy importante en la vida, que con ello te mantienes vivo que ello te hace despertar y desear seguir adelante. Poco después de escuchar eso... yo me pregunté…

"¿Y si no tengo ningún sueño significa que no estoy vivo?"

No voy ahora a indagar en esas cuestiones filosóficas... no ahora, sin embargo es solo que mi vida fue siempre tan austera y tan solitaria que dudo mucho haber tenido algún sueño, alguna vez y si es que lo tuve… lo olvidé…

Y hasta antes de conocerlo a él, nunca me había dado cuenta de que detestaba mi monótona y aburrida vida... porque en cuanto lo miré, el se convirtió mi primer sueño. En el sueño más bello que haya podido siquiera imaginar…

Pero las cosas buenas no vienen solas. Y ahora en este oscuro y tétrico lugar me pregunto si ha valido la pena mi decisión… pues darme la oportunidad de soñar me trajo tantos problemas... pues es cierto que soñar te trae alegría y felicidad, pero por otro lado también trae tristeza y sufrimiento, y mientras tú ríes otro llora… mientras tú amas otro odia…

¿Y que hay de cuando el sueño se convierte en una pesadilla?

Si, la pesadilla empezó casi al mismo tiempo, y mi ingenuidad me hizo no darme cuenta... fue en ese momento que soñar se convirtió en mi perdición…

Y pese a eso hoy ya no puedo dejar de hacerlo, pues soñar es todo lo que me queda...

"Te conocí en un sueño... te perdí en un sueño... y en un sueño te reencontraré..."

–_¿Pero por qué? Si fuiste tú quien me dijo que soñar era necesario para vivir._

–_Eso dije…_

–_¿Por que ahora interfieres en mi sueño?_

–_Porque yo no estoy en él…_

–_¿Pero... por qué…?_

–_Por que te amo…_

–_No…_

–_Te amo…_

–_¡No es cierto! _

–_Yo siempre soñaba contigo..._

–_¡Si me amaras no me harías esto!_

–

–_... Entiéndelo, yo no te amo._

–_Eso no forma parte de mi sueño…_

–_...Tú no formas parte del mío._

–_Entonces… lo convertiré en una pesadilla._

–_No lo hagas…_

–_Lo haré…_

–_¡Nooo! ¡Yuriiiiy!_

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Hola a todos aquí Senshi reportándose con una vieja historia, la cual por motivos de fuerza mayor me he visto en la necesidad de retocar. Siento mucho haberles hecho esperar tanto tiempo y no continuar. Comenzaré a republicar y a en cuanto llegué el momento subiré un capítulo con la continuación.

**En Dos semanas y si tengo al menos 4 reviews subo el primer capítulo.**

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba, (Menos virus) jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (Sigo con lo mismo) serán bien recibidos. Si te gusta esta historia y quieres que continúe házmelo saber por medio de un comentario, para dejar un comentario da un "clic" al botoncito morado de la izquierda que dice "Go" y a escribir.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Do svidan\ya !

(До свидаья!)

4


	2. 01: El sueño de Yuriy

**Ischa Tebya**

(Ища тебя)

**By ****Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

(15 de Noviembre del 2007)

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

**Resumen**: Alguien me dijo una vez que soñar era muy importante en la vida, que con ello te mantienes vivo Que te trae alegría y felicidad, pero también trae tristeza y sufrimiento, y mientras tú ríes otro llora… mientras tú amas otro odia… [YxK, RxTxK, KxTxY

**Rating**: T (13+)

**Genero**: Romance, Drama, Sci-fic, Psicológico.

**Advertencias**: Shonen-ai, Yaoi (SI no te gusta este tipo de historia NO sigas leyendo), Posible Lemon, Heterosexual.

**Notas de la Autora**:

Bueno, quizá alguien recuerde mi preludio que dejó a más de una intrigada…

_Yami Hisaki: Por no decir "con-fun-di-das"._

Es probable xDDDD Como sea. Van los agradecimientos. Gracias a: **GabZ, a Hinata Yagami, a Naru-chan y a Quimera Dreams. **Gracias por sus encantadores reviews.

**Hinata Yagami:** Hola. la primera vez que publiqué está historia llegó hasta el capítulo 12 pero falle en algo por eso no seguí. Pero esta es la versión definitiva y con final xD. Gracias por tu comentario, y me agrada saber que la leerás de nuevo n.n. Aquí está la actualización. Espero te guste. Do svidan\ ya!

Okas. Aquí esta el verdadero inicio de esta historia. El preludio es como el avance de una película, parece que dicen mucho pero al final nadie sabe nada xDDD

_Yami Hisaki: No se crean todo lo que está escrito en está historia Senshi está medio zafada ¬¬_

Ignoren a Yami ¬¬. Si te gusta esta historia, deja tu E-mail o su review por **log in**. Cada actualización les llegará una notificación por E-mail. Los que no dejen E-mail y no tenga Log in, se les responderá aquí o en mi perfil.

Bueno sin más preámbulo… al fic.

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos.

**01: El sueño de Yuriy.**

–Señor Kai… Señor Kai.

–…

Un joven de cabellos plateados y piel blanca estaba sentado tras una mesa color caoba, un poco inclinado, apoyando uno de sus codos en la tabla de la mesa y en su mano, su barbilla. Estaba cerrando los ojos, como si estuviera dormido.

–¿Kai?

El joven reaccionó, suspiró y abrió sus ojos color carmín enfocándolos con hastió en un joven frente a él, de cabellos rojos y de ojos azul claro. El cual lo estaba mirando con algo de preocupación.

–¿Se encuentra bien? –Preguntó el pelirrojo de nuevo.

Pero el otro no respondió, en cambio desvió su mirada hacia su entorno mirando a varias personas sentadas en las demás mesas del lugar. Ahora recordaba, estaba en un lujoso restaurante, hacia unas horas había ido con uno de sus empleados a hablar de una propuesta para un nuevo proyecto de Investigación.

Kai y su acompañante llevaban puestos unos trajes color negro elegante. El nombre del joven pelirrojo frente a él era Yuriy Ivanov, el cual lo miraba esperando una respuesta de su parte.

–Estoy bien– Respondió al fin secamente.

–¿Esta seguro? De pronto se quedó muy quieto.

Kai solo bufó, era obvio que no respondería nada más sobre su estado y luego agregó.

–¿Y… qué era lo que me decías?

–Ha, le comentaba del prototipo del sistema virtual SLEPTU– Dijo el pelirrojo revisando lo que parecían ser unos planos –SLEPTU consiste en un dispositivo capaz de reproducir y materializar los sueños transformándolos en imágenes extraíbles.

–¿Sueños?– Remarcó Kai.

–Así es– Confirmó el otro –Con mi ingenio y con la tecnología de BIOVOLT, estoy completamente seguro de que este proyecto estará listo en poco tiempo y será totalmente efectivo.

–Umn…–Kai se acodó en la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos frente a su cara agregó: ¿Y eso para qué?

Yuriy lo miró de lo más sorprendido.

–Ya se lo he dicho. Materializa los sueños en forma de imágenes, en una representación tan fiel que casi podría perderse la diferencia entre la realidad y el sueño– Explicó de nuevo el pelirrojo.

–Y yo te vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Para qué? – Dijo con tono frío.

El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido por lo estoico de su acompañante, pero al escuchar esa pregunta de nuevo, después de haberlo explicado dos veces, no pudo más que causarle gracia. Se rió y dijo:

–Oh, vamos Señor Kai. No me va a decir que usted nunca ha tenido algún sueño que le gustaría volver realidad.

–A decir verdad… No– Contestó con displicencia– Tendrás que argumentar más al respecto de SLEPTU, por que si esto no me convence no voy a invertir en el –Fue su tajante respuesta.

–En ese caso, yo le puedo asegurar en un cien por ciento, que muchos se interesarán y pagaran por probarlo.

Kai miró los cristales azules frente a él con indiferencia.

–¿Y Por qué estas tan seguro?

–Por que nadie puede vivir sin un sueño… o un deseo– Afirmó con una sonrisa segura acodándose en la mesa y fijando su mirada en los rubís de Kai– Además le propongo algo más, que después de construirlo y probarlo debidamente usted sea el primero en probar su capacidad.

El peliplateado cambio su posición descansando sus manos sobre la tabla de la mesa, sin apartar su mirada del otro y agregando con la misma indiferencia.

–Esas son solo falacias, prefiero moverme en el mundo real que en uno de esos "sueños".

La sonrisa de Yuriy se borró mirando a su contraparte muy sorprendido por sus palabras.

–Kai… hoy estás más inflexible que otras veces ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó estirando su mano hasta colocarla sobre la de Kai.

El peliplateado rodó su mirada de su mano al rostro de Yuriy y dijo:

–Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti– Retiró su mano, soltándose del toque del pelirrojo– ¿Desde cuando te tomas tantas confianzas con tu jefe?

Yuriy sonrió con algo de tristeza ante la reacción de su jefe, pero alzó su rostro logrando formar una sonrisa pretenciosa en su rostro.

–Tenemos la misma edad, Kai. ¿Acaso no sientes raro que me la pase llamándote "Señor Kai"?

El peliplateado lo miró de forma severa.

–Tú y yo no somos iguales, Ivanov– Y con eso borró la sonrisa de Yuriy.

Por más que lo intentaba el pelirrojo, nunca podía romper el escudo de hielo que rodeaba a Hiwatari Kai. Ese estoico joven de 20 años, dueño de BIOVOLT, la empresa de su abuelo Voltaire Hiwatari, y la cual al morir pasó a manos de Kai, su único heredero. Así era. Kai dirigía esa empresa desde los 19 años. Yuriy no podía negar que desde que conoció a Kai había quedado impresionado con él. La prensa dijo que el muchacho no derramó lágrima alguna cuando su padre murió y que lo mismo pasó cuando su abuelo murió.

El pelirrojo había quedado prendado, casi sin darse cuenta, de su hermosa persona, de esos ojos del color de la sangre, de esos cabellos plateados, de esa piel blanca y de esa apariencia tan fuerte. Tenía una apariencia tan orgullosa, tan firme y de un espíritu inquebrantable.

Pero desde que la empresa había pasado a sus manos, todos los asociados lo veían con malos ojos, como un niño inexperto, y aunque al verlo todos lo saludaban con respeto, a sus espaldas empezaban las críticas. A pesar de que su primer año al frente había manejado la empresa sin cometer ni un error, todos parecían estar a la expectativa de que cometiera alguno.

Yuriy llevaba en los laboratorios de BIOVOLT tres años, para ser exactos desde los 18 años. Cuando lo reconocieron en la preparatoria como un genio en biología de los sistemas sus conocimientos fueron requeridos por BIOVOLT casi al instante, desde entonces trabaja ahí y más ahora que ya era un verdadero ingeniero en robótica y en biofísica. Era un elemento imprescindible para la empresa.

La mayoría de las personas con las que trabajaba en BIOVOLT eran mayores a él cuando llegó, y le exigieron mucho apenas llegó. Desde luego él se esforzó mucho para demostrar quien era y que nadie tratara de pisotearlo solo por ser menor… o "Un niño" como le llamaron por algún tiempo… Al año de estar en ese lugar vio a Kai asumir el puesto de Gerente general y dueño de toda la Empresa. Y de inmediato se sintió identificado con él, pues él y su ahora joven jefe estaban en una situación muy parecida, sin embargo, más tarde comprobó que a diferencia de Kai, a él no le iba tan mal, la mayoría de los científicos aceptaron pronto sus conocimientos y comenzaron a respetarlo, pero Kai… el tenía a todos en su contra. El fue testigo de las pocas expectativas que el resto de los directivos y los inversionistas tenían de que alguien tan joven fuera quien se hiciera cargo de una gran empresa como esa. Se quedó impresionado a ver que a pesar de eso, él se mantenía indiferente y templado. Haciendo y cumpliendo con todas las demandas del resto de los socios, sin vacilar y sin dejarse intimidar, pero lo más sorprendente era que esa desconfianza y esa inconformidad por el puesto del joven Hiwatari no habían cambiado aun en la actualidad.

Yuriy, no había podido perderlo de vista desde que lo conoció. Pues el tiempo transcurría y él no veía ninguna otra emoción en el rostro de Hiwatari que no fuera, el hastío, la frialdad y la indiferencia. Quizás en el puesto en que se encontraba y por las personas que le rodeaban eso era lo mejor. Pero sin darse cuenta, comenzó a desear conocer al verdadero Hiwatari. A ese tras la máscara de frialdad. Al que se ocultaba en ese caparazón. Quería saber los sueños, las alegrías y las tristezas de esa persona. Quería ofrecerle su amistad.

Se fijó la meta de ser el primero en conocerlo y hacerlo sonreír. Y desde él momento en que se entrevistó con Kai, fue asignado como su mensajero. Y siempre lo solicitaban a él para informar a Kai y ponerlo al corriente de los nuevos proyectos. Parecía que el mismo peliplateado lo había ordenado así. Al parecer le resultaba más fácil hablar con él que con los demás que solo estaban esperando una excusa para quitarle el poder de BIOVOLT. Para Yuriy eso había sido un gran paso, y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo y a esperar pacientemente a que él le dejara ver algo más que solo esa autosuficiencia de la que se revestía. Pero aunque trataba de acercarse a él como amigo, Kai siempre terminaba hablando solo de negocios y si no hablaban de negocios y de proyectos, simplemente no hablaban.

/Nadie puede vivir solo…/–Se decía Yuriy todas esas contadas noches en que trataba de consolarse a si mismo por sus fracasos con Kai, aunque tardó en darse cuenta, descubrió una noche que desde un principio se había enamorado de él. Pues cada gesto frío que le dedicaba y cada vez que el peliplateado lo ignoraba, le provocaba una gran tristeza y un gran dolor. Pero… ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía permanecer ahí y vivir con ese amor no correspondido?

…Un sueño…

Soñaba con que Kai algún día le dedicaría una sonrisa. Con que algún día se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y le dejara amarlo… y que también lo amara. Tal vez era un sueño, pero le permitía seguir vivo y tener esperanzas, cada día esperaba con todo su corazón, a que Kai reconociera que siempre estaba ahí para él… porque lo estaba.

Después de sus últimas palabras Kai no había vuelto a decir ni una palabra, pero sostenía su mirada carmín sobre Ivanov. Este reaccionó, ya sabía que si el no hablaba Kai jamás diría nada, al menos que fuera realmente importante, por más increíble que pareciera el joven Hiwatari era capaz de quedarse callado todo el tiempo.

–¿Qué le parece si… ordenamos algo?– Dijo Ivanov saliendo de sus pensamientos, y cerrando el fólder donde tuviera sus planos sobre SLEPTU– No sé usted, pero yo ya tengo algo de apetito.

Kai se movió al fin y consultó su reloj.

–Está bien. Rei no debe tardar en llegar.

–¿Rei?– Cuestionó.

–Es un amigo– Contestó Kai con simpleza.

/¿Amigo? ¿Entonces Kai si tiene amigos?/– El desconcertado pelirrojo esperó inútilmente más detalles sobre el presunto. Pero Kai nunca hablaba más de lo necesario y eso provocó un gran temor al corazón de Yuriy. No podía ser que otro hubiera logrado lo que él ansiaba y soñaba desde hacia años.

Estaban de nuevo en silencio cuando…

–Kai, hola.

El aludido volteó.

–Rei– Fue lo único que dijo como saludo.

–Buenas tardes– Dijo el recién llegado saludando al pelirrojo que estaba con Kai– Me temo que no nos conocemos. Mi nombre es: Rei Kon– Dijo cortésmente y extendió su mano al otro.

El chico de ojos azules observó fijamente al que le extendía la mano. Se trataba de un joven de cabellos largos y negros atados en una trenza, de ojos color topacio. Llevaba puesto un saco color Beige y un pantalón negro. Sus rasgos eran claramente orientales, pero eso no le quitaba que era un joven bien parecido y eso… no le agradó a Yuriy. ¿Qué clase de relación sostenía Kai con él?

–Yo soy Yuriy Ivanov–Respondió al fin, estrechando la mano de Rei– Mucho gusto en conocerle Señor Kon.

Rei se sorprendió un poco ante el modo en que ese joven pelirrojo le había llamado, pero respondió con una sonrisa.

–Igualmente, pero no es necesaria tanta formalidad. "Rei" está bien.

–Bueno, en ese caso, puedes llamarme "Yuriy"– Miró a Kai y mientras que Rei rodeaba la mesa para ir a sentarse a la izquierda de Kai, y a la derecha de Yuriy. El pelirrojo agregó en ese lapso:

–¿Lo ve señor?, Sin formalidades es más agradable y fácil.

–…– Pero Kai no dijo nada.

–Si no es indiscreción ¿de que hablaban? –preguntó Rei ya ubicado en su lugar.

–Nada importante– Respondió Kai.

Rei sonrió.

–Y ¿Cómo va todo?

–Bien– Dijo Kai inmutable como siempre.

–Ya veo –Dijo Rei sin borrar su sonrisa mirando al peliplateado.

Yuriy estaba sorprendido de que Rei sonriera a pesar de recibir las respuestas monótonas de Kai, pero el que éste se tomara la molestia de responderle no le agradó.

–¿Bien? –Replicó. Ante eso Kai fijó su vista en él.

–¿Llama "bien" el rechazar un proyecto tan importante y prometedor como él que le ofrezco?– Dijo sin darse cuenta que su voz sonaba más molesta que sarcástica.

Rei se sorprendió un poco al presenciar esa escena. Y Kai le miró de soslayo, como no queriendo molestarse en voltear.

–Rei… ¿Qué opinas de un Simulador Virtual de Sueños?

–¡Señor!– Le reclamó el pelirrojo, pero reaccionó calmándose –Disculpe que interrumpa, pero no me parece propio que incluya "a su amigo" en estos asuntos de negocios y que además son confidenciales.

–Solo estoy pidiendo una opinión, además Rei, no dirá de esto a nadie– Dijo con displicencia, ni un poco impresionado por la extraña actitud del pelirrojo.

Yuriy se sorprendió… ¿opinión? Desde que conocía a Kai este nunca pedía opinión de nadie para hacer las cosas, solo las hacia o no las hacía. Era obvio por lo que acaba de decir, que confiaba en ese tal Rei. Yuriy cerró sus puños y los apretó bajo la mesa, pero tenía que contener sus celos… es más, disminuyó la fuerza en sus puños al recordar que su relación con Kai era sólo de trabajo, no había más…

–¿En que consiste?– Preguntó Rei interesado y atento.

Kai miró a Yuriy fijamente y este no tuvo más remedio que explicar al pelinegro lo referente al tema.

–Que interesante– Dijo Rei después de escuchar la explicación –¿Vas a aprobar el proyecto?– Cuestionó enseguida mirando a Kai.

–¿…Te parece interesante…?– Dijo Kai tan monótono que no parecía una pregunta.

–¡Claro que me parece interesante, Kai! Recuerda que soy escritor y esto suena como el tema de una novela de ciencia ficción– Dijo Rei apoyándose del respaldo del sillón y poniendo un brazo sobre la mesa.

/Es escritor…/– Pensó Yuriy con atención a Rei.

–Eso me recuerda– Dijo Kai de pronto, olvidando la plática principal– ¿Qué pasó con la novela que empezaste?

–¡Que bueno que me preguntas Kai! –Sonrió el chino con emoción, pero luego inclinándose hacia la mesa, para recargar sus brazos sobre ésta– Creo que ya se como va a seguir, incluso como terminará.

–Ya veo– Respondió como siempre.

–Es que me pasó algo extraordinario, Kai– Agregó el de ojos topacio con un deje de emoción, sin importar que Yuriy estaba ahí –Es que… conocí a mi Musa.

Esta vez Kai lo miró atentamente y eso no pasó desapercibido para Yuriy, que desde hacía rato estaba al pendiente de las reacciones de Hiwatari, para con ese chico, y ante sus atónitos ojos, Kai ablandó su mirada y algo parecido a una sonrisa, leve, pero sonrisa a final de cuentas se formó en sus labios.

–Ah, Y ¿Cuál es el nombre de esa linda Musa?– Preguntó con aquella leve sonrisa.

En el rostro blanco de Rei apareció un pequeño rubor.

–A decir verdad… se trata de un… chico…

Kai se sorprendió, pero no lo externo del todo y Yuriy también volteó mirando a Rei.

–¿Cómo?– Preguntó el ojicarmín.

Rei sintió mucha pena, le estaba contando a su amigo que se sentía atraído por un hombre y no por una chica como era lo usual y además Yuriy estaba ahí también. Lo único que optó por decir fue el nombre de quien hablaba.

–Se llama Takao Kinomiya.

–Eso me suena a nombre japonés– Dijo Kai sin detenerse en el detalle de si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer.

–Es Japonés– Especificó el pelinegro –Es actor. Un chico increíble. Lo conocí en una obra de teatro este viernes pasado.

–¿Actor? Verlo y conocerlo no es igual– Argumentó Hiwatari.

–Todavía no lo conozco –Reanudó Rei– pero la obra de teatro se estará dando lo que resta del año, así que tengo mucho tiempo. Ya verás como en uno de esos días consigo una cita con él– terminó apenado.

Kai cerró sus ojos y se recargó del sillón diciendo.

–Cada vez, me sorprendes más Rei.

Yuriy se sintió aliviado, no solo había comprobado que Rei y Kai no eran más que amigos sino que había descubierto que Kai no tenía ningún problema con las relaciones entre hombres. Pero lo más importante era que ahora que conocía la sonrisa de su jefe, ansiaba con más fervor que la próxima que viera fuera dedicada solo a él.

–Bueno ¿Vamos a ordenar de una vez o nos iremos con los estómagos vacíos?– Interrumpió él mismo el silencio– La comida aquí es excelente.

La comida fue de lo más tranquila. Y casi no hablaron. De hecho el que más habló fue Rei y hasta eso que con Yuriy. Kai parecía prácticamente ausente, hasta fue el primero en terminar, pues no tuvo interrupción alguna.

–Nos vemos luego–. Fue lo que dijo Rei poniéndose de pie– Después te habló, Kai, hay que comenzar con los preparativos para la fiesta.

–Umhp– "Dijo" con poca importancia.

–Bueno, fue un placer conocerte Yuriy.

–Igualmente– Respondió y un instante después Rei se retiró del restaurante.

Todavía miraba hacia donde Kon había salido cuando percató que Kai se ponía de pie.

–¿Te vas…?

Kai lo miró con frialdad al escuchar que Yuriy le tuteaba. Y Yuriy se corrigió.

–Ya veo señor… ¿Pero aun no me ha dicho si aprueba el proyecto o no?

–En verdad no me interesa, Ivanov– Dijo directo.

–Pero…

–Solo vámonos– Se dignó a contestar.

Yuriy se percató de que sin la presencia de Rei, Kai había vuelto a ser ese témpano humano.

–Muchas gracias por visitarnos– Dijo el recepcionista cortésmente hacia Kai– Esperamos vuelva a honrarnos con su presencia–.

Kai sólo asintió. Yuriy caminó tras él abandonando el restaurante y dirigiéndose al estacionamiento.

Estaban en el mes de julio, aquella época era cálida en Rusia pues era verano. Del cielo comenzó a caer una lluvia vespertina como las que suelen caer en verano y a pesar de ser verano esa lluvia era algo fría.

–¿Señor…?

–¿Umn…?

–Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿Es cierto lo que dijo hoy?

–¿De…?

–Sobre que… no tiene ningún sueño…–Dijo con tono desalentado.

–…– El peliplateado no contestó.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y Kai vislumbró su automóvil en donde lo estacionara y sacó el control de seguridad. El pelirrojo detuvo su paso dejando que su superior fuera solo hasta su vehículo. Lo miró con detenimiento y con cierta tristeza, el que Kai rechazara su propuesta, alejaba todas las posibilidades de entrevistarse más seguido con él como lo esperaba su corazón. Además de que llevaba casi dos años planeando a SLEPTU y el no realizarse lo hacia sentir algo decepcionado.

Kai sintió la mirada del pelirrojo sobre él y volvió su vista hacia él. Los rubís se encontraron con los cristales azules. Desde que Hiwatari conoció a Yuriy Ivanov tenía una sensación extraña, estar con el pelirrojo era más tolerante que con cualquier otro de sus colaboradores o empleados, pero también había una diferencia entre lo que sentía al estar con Rei. Desde hacía un tiempo Kai tenía la sensación de que Yuriy esperaba algo de él, no sabia que, pero detestaba sentir que no había terminado algo, aunque fuera una plática sin sentido.

–¿Por qué tener un sueño? –Preguntó el ojicarmín. Y su pregunta estremeció a Yuriy, quien no pensó que diría algo de eso. Pero contestó.

–Para poder vivir…

Kai desvió su mirada con indiferencia.

–En eso te equivocas… no tengo ninguno y estoy vivo.

–No lo entiende señor– Dijo Yuriy desanimado –Los sueños impulsan, hacen que las personas despierten cada día y tengan esperanzas– Se soltó a decir sin poder detenerse– Cuando persigues un sueño… tu forma de ver la vida es distinta –Palabras salidas de su alma, eso era lo que a él le mantenía ahí, un sueño donde él y Kai estaban juntos.

–…– Kai se quedó en silencio de nuevo por un minuto –Lo voy a pensar.

–¿El que? – Se desubicó el pelirrojo.

–SLEPTU– Dijo con simpleza Hiwatari mirando por última vez a Ivanov –Adiós Ivanov– Se despidió y abordó el coche. Poco después arrancó y salió del estacionamiento.

Yuriy sonrió.

–Hasta mañana… Kai.

CONTINUARÁ…

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Notas finales:

Alli esta el capítulo 01. Hay varios cambios en narración y la situación de Kai y de Yuriy queda más clara no me gustaba la primera versión, al leerla hace unos meses me pareció un poco confusa y escueta. Pero la he mejorado.

_Yami Hisaki: No sé como te atreviste a publicar ese capítulo tan chafa esa vez._

u.uU Lo sé. Pero ahora ya está acomodado. Aclaro que esta historia es un Angst/Drama/Sci-Fic así que estará cargado de angustia y será lento, y desde luego habrá vocabulario científico un poco complejo en capítulos siguientes pero que con gusto explicaré con un Glosario. De todos modos si algo no se entiende me pueden preguntar para aclarar sus dudas.

**Dos semanas y si hay por lo menos 8 Reviews, colocaré el capítulo 02.**

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba, (Menos virus) jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (Sigo con lo mismo xD) serán bien recibidos.

Si te gusta esta historia y quieres que continúe házmelo saber por medio de un comentario, para dejar un comentario da un "click" al botoncito morado de la izquierda que dice "Go" y a escribir.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Do svidan ya !

(До свидаья!)

17


	3. 02: Biovolt, Suslova y otras cosas

**Ischa tebya.**

(Ища тебя)

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

(Remasterizado 28 de Diciembre de 2007)

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

**Resumen**: Alguien me dijo una vez que soñar era muy importante en la vida, que con ello te mantienes vivo Que te trae alegría y felicidad, pero también trae tristeza y sufrimiento, y mientras tú ríes otro llora… mientras tú amas otro odia… [YxK, RxTxK, KxTxY

**Rating**: T (13+)

**Genero**: Romance, Drama, Sci-fic, Psicológico

**Advertencias**: Shonen-ai, Yaoi (SI no te gusta este tipo de historia NO sigas leyendo), Heterosexual, Posible Lemon. Sufrimiento de los protagonistas xDDD

**Notas de la Autora**:

Jajaja ya no vuelvo a prometer nada, según era para el 30 de Noviembre y apenas estoy actualizando n.nUUUU

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ Te pasas y luego en el segundo capítulo._

Gracias por leer a: **GabZ**, a **Jane Star kage**, a **Quimera Dreams** y a **Tsuki Kuchiki.**

Si alguien más lee esta historia y les gusta, dejen su E-mail o su review por **log in**. Cada actualización les llegará una notificación por E-mail. Los que no dejen E-mail y no tenga Log in, se les responderá en mi perfil.

Y un detalle en este capítulo fue tomado de una película. ¿Adivinen de cuál? Esa película fue mi inspiración para este fic, en parte, pero, No va a ser igual de eso no se preocupen. Perdón por el título, no soy buena para ellos ¬¬U

Aclaraciones:

– Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**02: Biovolt, Suslova y otras cosas…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

El despertador marcaba las 5:59 de la mañana. En una enorme y elegante habitación de grandes ventanales con cortinas blancas y una pantalla de 70 pulgadas. El piso estaba recubierto de alfombra color carmesí. A pesar de ser tan temprano ya había luz traspasando a través de las cortinas blancas. El despertador marcó las 6:00 y comenzó a sonar. Una mano extendida desde la cama lo apagó y después alguien se revolvió entre las suaves sábanas color azul. Y un joven de cabellos plateados con azul y de profundos y llamativos ojos color carmín se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama.

Era un nuevo día… un día cualquiera, destinado a ser monótono y aburrido igual que los anteriores y los que le seguían. Habían pasado siete días desde que se viera en aquel lujoso restaurante con Ivanov y con Rei, y cinco días de que aprobara el proyecto de SLEPTU. No estuvo seguro de porque lo aprobó, si ya estaba harto de seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que los de la mesa directiva querían, después de todo, y decidiera lo que decidiera el proyecto se iba a aprobar, esos tipos confiaban mucho más en Ivanov que en él, aunque… después de todo, si había algo de interesante en el presunto proyecto. Tal vez la culpa la tenía Rei por darle a leer sus historias de Ciencia ficción.

Después de lanzar un largo suspiro, se puso de pie, y se dirigió al baño, se dio un regaderazo, se vistió y después bajó hacia el comedor. La enorme mansión estaba tan sólida como si nadie viviese en ella y de hecho, él era el único que vivía ahí, sumados a algunos cuantos que trabajaban para él.

Después de desayunar algo, fue directo a su cobertizo donde abordó su automóvil y se dirigió a BIOVOLT. La mañana estaba tranquila... demasiado. Miró a los lados y ni un alma andaba por las calles. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia, apenas eran las 7:00 de la mañana y las personas le tenían sin cuidado, por más que quisiera no desaparecerían. Pero cuando llegó al primer semáforo y detuvo el auto, se dio cuenta de que de ninguno de los cuatro puntos venía ningún automóvil. Kai se quedó algo sorprendido y abriendo la puerta de su coche, se levantó del asiento y salió lentamente, atisbando las calles con detenimiento. La luz del semáforo cambio al verde, pero la carretera seguía igual de vacía. Dejando el coche abierto y caminando vacilante avanzó hasta media carretera... y...

Nada... Nadie... Tanto en la carretera como en las aceras. No había nadie... Kai abandonó su coche en aquel lugar y se echó a correr por la avenida entera... volteando hacia todos lados.

–¡Hey!– Lanzó un grito. Pero solo respondió el silencio. –¡¡HEY!!– Gritó esta vez desesperado y con todas sus fuerzas, escuchando solo el eco de las calles amuralladas por los altos y silenciosos edificios. Se detuvo entonces y sintiendo como aquel silencio lo aplastaba, era intolerante, comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se agachó y se puso las manos en su cabeza, apretando sus cabellos con desesperación... ¿Donde estaban todos? No quería estar... solo... no...

–¡No!

…

–Kai.

Reaccionó escuchando la voz de Rei a su lado. Rei estaba sentado en su escritorio, con una Laptop encendida sobre la mesa, mientras que él se hallaba descansando en un sofá color negro acojinado. Era el departamento de Rei. El joven chino vivía solo ahí desde hacia dos años.

–¿Te encuentras bien?– Preguntó el pelinegro.

–Si– Contestó el peliplateado, aunque era mentira, esa no era la primera vez que despertaba desconcertado, sin recordar lo ultimo que había hecho– ¿Qué paso?

Rei se extrañó con la extraña pregunta de Kai, pero por toda reacción sonrió.

–Me decías que aprobaste el proyecto SLEPTU, hace tres semanas.

–Umn –"Dijo" al recordar.

–No puedo creer que me esté enterando de esto apenas hoy. Si ya casi va a ser un mes desde que platicamos en SUSLOVA (el restaurante).

–Creo que si –Respondió sin interés.

–¿Y como esta Yuriy?

–Ocupado.

–¿Y que tal el proyecto?

–Aun no me dan informes, pero como los laboratorios de BIOVOLT trabajan muy rápido es probable que este listo el prototipo para antes de concluir agosto.

–Bueno, pero no hablemos de trabajo– Cambio de tema Rei –Dime, ¿que te gustaría?

–Da lo mismo, cualquier cosa que organices estará bien–. Respondió con monotonía.

–Kai– Replicó el chico girándose en la silla hacia él –No es cualquier cosa, vas a cumplir 21 años.

–¿Y? –Dijo como si eso no le importara.

–Bueno... ¿Que te parece una orquesta? La mejor de Rusia–. Alzo sus manos para enfatizar– Habrá baile toda la noche, hasta el amanecer. Con doce tipos diferentes de bebidas y tres comidas: Una rusa, naturalmente, una francesa y una china, de esa última me encargaré yo mismo.

Kai lanzó un suspiro al escuchar eso, pero ni siquiera abrió lo ojos para ver a Rei.

–Creo que te estas viendo demasiado generoso con los invitados.

–¿Por que dices eso?– Se desconcertó el chino.

–Rei– Alzó la vista mirándolo al fin– No tomo, no sé bailar y jamás he probado la comida francesa; la china la conozco porque tú insististe demasiado en que la probara.

–¡No seas aguafiestas Kai! –Murmuró con algo de decepción– He tratado de enseñarte a bailar mil veces desde que nos conocemos y si has tomado, aunque sea vino alguna vez.

–Si, pero no me gusta– Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

/De nuevo esa actitud de no importarle nada/ –Pensó Rei.

_oxoXoxoxoxoxoXИща тебяXoxoxoxoxoXoxo_

Kai y Rei se conocían desde la preparatoria. Y aun parecía increíble que fueran amigos. La historia de como se conocieron fue algo peculiar. Rei llegó a Rusia con sus padres a los 15 años en un viaje de negocios y se vieron obligados a establecerse allí. Al entrar a la preparatoria Rei seguía siendo malo para el Ruso, era mucho mejor comunicándose en inglés y eso le atrajo algunos problemas así como el que no tuviera muchos amigos en sus primeros meses de estudiante, pero desde entonces ya tenía esa pasión por escribir cuentos y había empezado con sus primeros intentos en novelas. Uno de sus profesores reconoció ese talento en el joven chino y le dio la oportunidad de publicar alguno en una columna del periódico escolar. El sueño de Rei en ese entonces era que alguien leyera sus cuentos y con mucho ánimo escribió uno especialmente para la columna, en inglés... pero pasaron los días y nadie hacia comentario alguno sobre su escrito, eso decepcionó un poco al chico y cuando estaba por abandonar la columna una noche encontró un Correo electrónico que decía en inglés.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Your writing was well. It entertained to me awhile.

Hiwatari Kai.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Aunque el E-mail no decía más Rei se sintió muy feliz, después de todo alguien había leído y si se había tomado la molestia de opinar, eso era más que suficiente para él para continuar. Las siguientes semanas siguió escribiendo en esa columna y tres veces recibió respuesta de la misma persona.

El nieto de Voltaire Hiwatari, dueño de la empresa BIOVOLT era muy conocido en Rusia, sin embargo Rei sabía poco al respecto debido a su limitado ruso. Por casualidad escuchó comentarios de su padre sobre la muerte del gran empresario Voltaire Hiwatari y que la empresa pasaba a las manos de su nieto… Hiwatari Kai. Rei reconoció que ese era el nombre de su único lector, al principio no creyó que se tratara de la misma persona y claro que después de eso pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiese ver al joven y comprobarlo, debido a la problemática por el fallecimiento de su único familiar Kai no asistió a la preparatoria por un buen tiempo y Rei no conocía otra forma de comunicarse con el que por medio de la columna. Así que su siguiente escrito se lo dedicó a Hiwatari Kai y esta vez hizo el esfuerzo de escribirlo en Ruso. Una semana después aparecieron algunos comentarios en su E-mail y eso alegró a Rei, pero… de la persona que esperaba contestación no recibió nada.

Pasó casi un mes entero y en uno de esos días de diciembre, la época más fría en Rusia, Rei se paseó por los salones de segundo grado en la preparatoria, ahí empezó una pequeña nevada que obligó al chico de ojos color topacio a resguardarse bajo la cornisa de los edificios, tomando asiento en los escalones. Y mientras que esperaba a que cesara la nevada alguien más se resguardó junto a él. Cuando la nevada paró y aquella persona junto a él se puso de pie, Rei casi sin proponérselo volteó hacia ella y allí donde permaneciera sentada había una nota en inglés y en ruso que decía:

---------------------------------

Thanks.

спасибо (Spasiba)

--------------------------------

Rei comprendió al instante que aquella persona era Kai y sin demora corrió hasta él alcanzándolo. Ahí fue la primera vez que se vieron. Y casi como marcado por el destino comenzaron a frecuentarse y a volverse amigos, Kai siempre era el primero en leer los escritos de Rei y a su modo le animaba a seguirlos haciendo, aunque lo único que dijera fuera: "Me entretuvo". Rei sabía que no podía exigir mucho, Kai no era muy expresivo, más bien era frió, estoico y a veces sus pensamientos eran un misterio, pero tenía nervios de acero, era templado, pasivo y jamás hablaba más de lo necesario, pero lo que pocos sabían de él, es que era amable y muy sarcástico cuando se lo proponía.

Ser amigo de Kai no era una tarea fácil, de hecho por algún tiempo pareció un reto para Rei, quien a pesar del tiempo de conocerlo y ser su amigo no había conseguido que Kai fuera más abierto, a veces ni hacerlo reír había conseguido, y es que al conocerlo, eso le inquietaba a Rei, pues Kai nunca sonreía, incluso Rei leyó en algunas revistas comentarios casi acertados sobre que el joven Hiwatari no había vuelto a sonreír desde la muerte de su madre. Y la misión casi imposible que Rei se impuso fue el siempre hacer lo posible por acompañar a Kai y de animarle, pero sobre todo de hacerlo reír, después de vanos intentos, fue directo con Kai, y le preguntó la razón por la que nunca se reía, que si estaba triste, a lo que él le respondió que no reía porque no quería hacerlo, no por que estuviera triste. Con el tiempo Rei notó que Kai sonreía algunas veces cuando le comentaba de sus ideas nuevas para escribir novelas, que al parecer a Kai le alegraba tener esa exclusividad. Y Rei se sentía feliz de ver que podía brindarle alegría a su mejor amigo, le debía mucho, él le había ayudado a aprender el ruso y además fue su primer amigo y la persona quien le animó a alcanzar su sueño de ser escritor y ahora le iba muy bien en ello.

_oxoXoxoxoxoxoXИща тебяXoxoxoxoxoXoxo_

Y llevaban tres años de conocerse. Sin embrago y pese al tiempo Rei todavía batallaba mucho con Kai para que este expresara lo que le gustaba o quería que no fuera sobre literatura, definitivamente eso no había cambiado mucho y esa tarde se pasó casi dos horas buscando algo que le gustara a su amigo para su fiesta de cumpleaños. Rei hacia una verdadera obra de caridad con ello, porque Kai era capaz de pasar ese día como cualquier otro. Y a pesar de que Rei era la única persona en la que Kai en verdad confiaba, a veces hasta para él hablar con Kai era como interrogar a un preso… Nunca cooperaba.

–¡Bueno, ya! –Dijo Rei con lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba– Supongo que esto es todo lo que estas dispuesto a ofrecer.

El peliplateado abrió sus ojos lentamente.

–Ya sabes que hay otras opciones menos complicadas.

–¡Ah, no! –Se agitó el de ojos topacio– No creas que nos lo pasaremos ese día, solos tú y yo, encerrados en tu lujosa mansión de más de 70 habitaciones, sentados en la sala de estar, en silencio y callados hasta las 5:00 de la mañana.

–¿Por qué no?– Sonrió Kai con esa sonrisa sarcástica que solo Rei le conocía.

–¡Olvídalo! –Dijo Rei molesto– Esa noche me la voy… –Se corrigió– ¡Nos la vamos a pasar bien! ¿Entiendes? Esa noche va a ser perfecta, tiene que serlo– Dijo con seriedad mirando hacia otro lado.

Kai lo miró en silencio y con atención mientras decía eso.

–Y eso incluye a ese actor de teatro, ¿no es así?

–¿Quéee? –Reaccionó Rei– Pero… ¿Cómo es que? ¿…Tu? –Exclamó Rei con desasosiego volteándolo a ver.

Kai sonrió burlón y cerró sus ojos.

–Eso es seguro, más que para mí, quieres que esa noche sea perfecta para tu primera cita.

Rei se puso rojo a más no poder.

–¿C-como crees?– Sonrió Rei tratando de recuperarse y sonriendo de modo forzado con los ojos cerrados– Ya sabes que antes que todo es tu fiesta y tu mejor amigo, quiere lo mejor para ti.

–No puedes engañarme Rei, y menos poniendo ese gesto tan falso en tu cara, es obvio que mi cumpleaños es un buen pretexto para ambientar tu primera cita.

–…Pues… este– Balbuceó apenado.

–¿Y bien? Me vas a decir lo que estas planeando o ¿Tengo que obligarte a hablar? Además aun no me has contado como empezaron tus "aventuras" por el otro bando– Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica inclinándose un poco y recargando sus antebrazos en sus piernas.

Ese comentario hizo a Rei ruborizarse.

–Cielos, si le contara a la prensa que cuando hablas eres realmente insoportable, no pasaría de las páginas de Paparazzi– Dijo Rei con cierta molestia.

–¿Y…?– Dijo Kai esperando la historia.

–Pues todavía no sé como fue, pero es solo que el momento en que lo vi, quedé maravillado, simplemente es… ¡genial! Tiene rasgos tan finos, tan elegantes y además tiene gracia y un rostro muy atractivo.

Kai se sorprendió al oír a su amigo hablar así, ni si quiera en el pasado le había escuchado expresarse así de las chicas que le llegaron a gustar.

–En verdad estas muy interesado –Dijo son ninguna emoción.

–Es que si lo hubieras visto actuar… ¡No, mejor que no! Es seguro que si tú lo hubieras visto, también habrías quedado hechizado con su persona.

–A mi no me interesan los hombres, así que despreocuparte– Dijo Kai con indiferencia.

Rei no hizo mucho caso a lo dicho por Kai y continúo su relato.

–Estuve investigando sobre él en Internet. Takao Kinomiya empezó su carrera teatral desde los diez años, su primer papel estelar fue a los trece años haciendo el papel de Romeo en Romeo y Julieta de Shakespiare. Y eso fue hace seis años.

–…Tiene tu edad –Comentó Kai al hacer cuentas.

–Ajá. Y desde entonces ha participado en tres obras y todas se han convertido en rotundos éxitos. Aquí en Rusia está presentando: "Yume no Hunter" o "Cazador de sueños". Deberías verla, es muy buena, y el tiene el papel principal– Dijo Rei emocionado.

–No gracias– Desvió su rostro el ojicarmín –Ya he escuchado demasiado de Ivanov acerca de los sueños.

Rei sonrió y levantándose de donde estaba se fue a sentar junto a Kai, en el sillón.

–Eso me recuerda… ¿Cómo vas con Yuriv?

–Ya te dije, encabeza el proyecto SLEPTU…– Contestó Kai restándole importancia al asunto.

–No me refiero a eso –Rió– ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Ese joven está interesado en ti.

Hiwatari reacciono confuso volteando a ver a su amigo, pero sin decir nada.

–¿Kaaii…? –Alargó su nombre con una sonrisa linda, pero con malicia– Es tu turno de contarme.

–¿Sobre qué…?– Preguntó Kai con evidente desconcierto.

–No me salgas con que no sabes de qué hablo. Las intensiones de ese joven contigo son tan obvias que me bastó con un ratito para suponerlas y comprobarlas. Estoy convencido de que hasta los meseros que nos atendieron se dieron cuenta.

–… –Kai no supo que decir ante eso, sólo se quedó escuchando.

La sonrisa de Rei no vaciló al "ver" el silencio de su amigo.

–Para serte sincero lo más notable fue cuando llegué, y después durante la plática, más de cuatro veces trató de matarme con la mirada.

–…– Kai miró atentamente a Rei nuevamente sin decir nada.

–Pero lo peor fue cuando pediste mi opinión sobre su proyecto– el pelinegro se echó a reír divertido al recordar eso– Te juro que hasta temí por mi integridad física.

–… –El oji-carmín estaba más que sorprendido por eso. Ya había notado antes algunas actitudes extrañas en Yuriy, y esa tarde no fue la excepción, pero nunca les había dado importancia, sería por que no entendía, y no tenía ganas de entender.

–¿En verdad no te diste cuenta? –Dijo percatándose que en verdad su amigo no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablándole.

–Lo que viste esa tarde en SUSLOVA fue solo una conversación de negocios muy común entre nosotros– Contestó al fin con futilidad.

Rei inclinó la vista y resopló.

–Bueno, ahora entiendo porque rechazaste olímpicamente todos sus intentos por acercarse a ti. Pobre Yuriy, lo compadezco. Tratar de conquistarte debe ser en verdad muy frustrante.

–Pues lo siento por él, pero no estoy interesado en los hombres– Dijo Kai fríamente cerrando los ojos.

–¡Uuuuy! –Exclamó Rei con exageración –¡Eso fue cruel!– Luego sonrió –Pero a mi me viene de perlas. He estado contactando desde hace dos semanas a Takao por E-mail. Sólo unos E-mail más y es probable que consiga una cita con él para el día de tu fiesta.

–Mn.

–¡Va a ser estupendo Kai! Estoy convencido de que te la pasaras muy bien.

–Mn.

Al ver que Kai le estaba dando por su lado dijo con higa…

–Hey, hasta podrías invitar a Yuriv. Aunque no, mejor no ¡Eres capaz de ignorarlo toda la noche! Y eso, ¡Si, sería cruel! –Enfatizó.

Kai abrió sus ojos, pues los tenía cerrados.

–Entonces podría invitarlo.

Rei reaccionó.

–¿Qué?

–Si, tal vez podría invitarlo, es uno de mis empleados.

–¿Pero para qué? si acabas de decirme que no te interesan los hombres.

Kai se recargó cómodamente del respaldo del sillón y miró a Rei.

–No tiene que interesarme. Además parece ser que lo ocurrido en SUSLOVA fue muy divertido para ti, y yo no me di cuenta por distraído.

–Pero, Kai…

–Solo quiero saber que es lo que quiere, no te preocupes por él, solo le haré pasar un mal rato– Dijo con indiferencia.

–¿Y eso cómo? –Dijo Rei curioso, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que podría hacer Kai para "hacerle pasar un mal rato" al pelirrojo.

–Ya se me ocurrirá algo… –Dijo indiferente.

_oxoXoxoxoxoxoXИща тебяXoxoxoxoxoXoxo_

Una semana después…

Era una mañana de martes. Rusia estaba a principios de Agosto. Kai ya se había levantado y se dirigía a BIOVOLT. Exactamente ese día se cumplía un mes de que se iniciara el proyecto SLEPTU y era el momento de que recorriera la fábrica para que lo pusieran al corriente de las actividades que se estaban efectuando en cada área. Y como ya era costumbre, Kai solicitaría que Yuriy Ivanov lo hiciera. Y tal y como el peliplateado se lo dijera a Rei, ese día iba a observarlo atentamente. Salió de su mansión como cada mañana, y al igual que otros días, ese sería igual de monótono y aburrido.

–Buenos días señor Hiwatari –lo saludaron los guardias de la entrada de el gran edificio de BIOVOLT. BIOVOLT era una empresa de investigación genética, industrial y tecnológica. No había empresa más importante en toda Rusia. La empresa tenía contratos con las principales potencias mundiales y había más de veinte socios e inversionistas involucrados en ello. Kai casi nunca trataba con ellos y las veces que lo hacía le era insoportable. Ya que a pesar de estar apunto de cumplir dos años de estar a cargo lo seguían tratando como un niño sin experiencia, diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer a todo momento. De hecho los accionistas y toda la mesa directiva le habían puesto como condición el terminar la preparatoria y la universidad antes de poder hacerse llamar de manera definitiva el dueño de BIOVOLT, señalado desde luego también en el testamento de Voltaire. Todo eso era un fastidio para él, pero estaba cumpliéndolo con tal de que no lo molestaran más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Llegó al fin a su oficina y se sentó un momento en su silla, después tomó el teléfono haciendo una llamada y una petición. Y al cabo de unos minutos la puerta se abrió.

–Señor– Dijo el pelirrojo ingresando al salón.

Kai lo miró clavado su mirada carmín sobre el pelirrojo, notando como éste se estremecía ante su escrutinio a pesar de haberlo ocultado muy bien. Al parecer ese no sería un día tan monótono y aburrido... después de todo.

CONTINUARÁ…

_oxoXoxoxoxoxoXИща тебяXoxoxoxoxoXoxo_

Notas Finales:

Este capítulo tuvo muy pocas modificaciones salvo algunas de gramática y de sintaxis xD, es un capítulo muy interesante y el que da pie a todo lo que pasa después.

_Yami Hisaki: Pues si, aquí comienzan las intrigas._

Jejejej, si y aun falta que aparezcan más personajes. Que lo van a complicar más xDDD

Si te gusta esta historia y quieres que continúe házmelo saber por medio de un comentario, para dejar un comentario da un "click" al botoncito morado de la izquierda que dice "Go" y a escribir.

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba, (Menos virus) jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (Sigo con lo mismo xD) serán bien recibidos.

**¡Mil gracias por leer, este es otro año más que paso en este sitio, y que todavía leen mis jaladas xD Por ello y por más.**

**¡Feliz Año nuevo a todos y a todas! Y si sigo con ustedes ¡Nos leemos en el 2008!**

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

(Поздравления!!)

Felicidades!!

15


	4. 03: Poniendo a prueba

Corazones sincronizados

**Ischa tebya.**

(Ища тебя)

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

(Remasterizado 23 de Marzo de 2008)

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

**Resumen**: Alguien me dijo una vez que soñar era muy importante en la vida, que con ello te mantienes vivo Que te trae alegría y felicidad, pero también trae tristeza y sufrimiento, y mientras tú ríes otro llora… mientras tú amas otro odia… YxK, RxTxK, KxTxY

**Rating**: T (13+)

**Genero**: Romance, Drama, Sci-fic, Psicológico

**Advertencias**: Shonen-ai, Yaoi (SI no te gusta este tipo de historia NO sigas leyendo), Lenguaje Complicado.

**Notas de la Autora**:

Después de un buen de no tener tiempo para esto, he regresado. Con el tercer capítulo.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ Te pasas, despues vas a tardar medio año como en tus otros fics…_

(Senshi en un rincón oscuro) x.X No me lo recuerdes…. Tengo muchos que actualizar…

_Yami Hisaki: Bueno ¬¬… mejor haz algo mejor y da gracias a quienes leyeron._

Gracias por leer a: **GabZ**, y a **Alexa Hiwatari **n.n

Si alguien más lee esta historia y les gusta, dejen su E-mail o su review por **log in**. Cada actualización les llegará una notificación por E-mail. Los que no dejen E-mail y no tenga Log in, se les responderá en mi perfil.

De nuevo nadie notó en que película me base xDD eso significa ue no se parece nadita. Por lo menos no seré acusada de nada. Pero total insisto, es solo un detalle, no tienen mucho que ver ambas historias.

Aclaraciones:

– Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _--Cursiva-- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos.

**03: Poniendo a prueba.**

_--Eso me recuerda… ¿Cómo vas con Yuriy?--._

_--Ya te dije, encabeza el proyecto SLEPTU…--._

_--No me refiero a eso –Rió– ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Ese joven está interesado en ti--._

Recordaba Kai mientras caminaban por los silenciosos pasillos junto a Yuriy. Ya no era nada raro que los dos fueran en silencio.

Se detuvieron junto al ascensor y Yuriy oprimió el botón para abrir. Las compuertas se abrieron y el pelirrojo dio espacio para que pasara su jefe. Una vez dentro, el elevador se cerró y comenzó su travesía. Yuriy se había ubicado un poco más atrás de Kai y desde ahí contempló el perfil del otro, siempre que abordaban un ascensor pasaba lo mismo, como casi nunca podía entablar una conversación con el peliplateado, lo que le quedaba era solo poder contemplarlo…

/No puedo creerlo, cuantas veces he estado contigo aquí…/– Pensó mirándolo sin perder detalle de cada aspiración y exhalación de Hiwatari– /siempre estas tan cerca y tan lejos… tú no sabes cuantas veces he imaginado que pasa algo entre nosotros en este ascensor…/ –Sus manos temblaron– /Sueño que te estrecho entre mis brazos y tu no tratas de huir, es más… me respondes con una caricia… te beso, tu me correspondes y después… nos volvemos uno solo… justo aquí, en este lugar, sin importarnos nada más que estar juntos…/

–Ivanov –Dijo Kai sorpresivamente interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Yuriy, el cual se agitó bastante.

–¿…S-si señor?

–¿Qué era lo que me comentabas en SUSLOVA hace un mes?

–… –Yuriy no entendió– Discúlpeme señor pero no sé a qué se refiere.

Hiwatari se volteó hacia él pero no sostuvo su mirada sobre él por mucho pues la pasó hacia el exterior del elevador, ya que éste era uno de esos desde los que se podía mirar hacia fuera.

–¿Qué son los sueños? –Preguntó Kai.

A Yuriy le extrañó de sobremanera la pregunta, pero respondió:

–La fisiología dice que el sueño es una experiencia mental que ocurre en una de las cuatro etapas del dormir; que consta de imágenes vividas y hay quien dice que también de sonidos alucinantes.

–¿Eso fue lo que dijiste hace un mes en SUSLOVA? –Comenzó Kai centrando su mirada en él– Me pareció que lo de aquella vez fue menos científico –Afirmó en seguida y con paso seguro y normal avanzó hasta el pelirrojo, su aproximación repentina hizo a Yuriy estremecer de nuevo, pero en última estancia su avance fue dirigido hacia el otro lado del elevador rebasando a Yuriy, pero quedando tan cerca que casi rozaba su hombro.

Yuriy fue consciente de que su rostro se había ruborizado por la confusión y el nerviosismo. Había pensado que Kai haría algo… había creído que ese movimiento había sido para acercarse a él, pero tenía que dejar de pensar esas cosas, para Kai solo era su informante y un empleado más, todo había sido producto de sus fantasías. Sin embargo Kai lo miró de soslayo percatándose del suspiró que el joven había lanzado sin darse cuenta. Era la segunda vez en ese día que Kai notaba que le pelirrojo se había puesto nervioso por un movimiento inesperado de su parte.

–La versión fisiológica, es la que más interesa al momento de hablar de SLEPTU– Escuchó Kai al cabo de unos minutos– Pero, veo que la parte emotiva le ha interesado– Agregó Ivanov volteando hacia él y sonriendo con una de esas sonrisas pretenciosas que Kai le había visto sin fin de veces.

Kai lo miró reflejado en el cristal del elevador y dijo inmutable como siempre:

–También dijiste que eso sería la clave del éxito para SLEPTU, la necesidad de los usuarios para hacer realidad un sueño, entonces supongo que si alguien entra en SLEPTU sin ningún sueño en particular no dejará de ser una experiencia meramente fisiológica por regla directa– Se volteó, mirándole de cerca– Entonces hasta yo podría tener un sueño.

Yuriy no supo que decir ante eso, Kai lo confundía ese día más que otras veces, primero parecía querer iniciar una conversación; después parecía estar de acuerdo con su definición emotiva de los sueños; y al final de un solo golpe tiraba todas sus expectativas.

El elevador se detuvo al fin y allí en uno de los niveles se hallaron con el resto de los inversionistas. Yuriy los condujo por los niveles de BIOVOLT y las investigaciones y proyectos que se llevaban a cabo en los últimos meses. Durante el recorrido Yuriy tuvo la sensación que Kai no apartaba su penetrante y fría mirada de él, no se lo explicaba pero la mirada de Kai lo podía demasiado nervioso, no podía apartar sus sentimientos por él de su mente y eso lo estaba haciendo sentirse algo vulnerable no quería que los inversionistas le vieran dudar, llevaba tres años haciéndose de una imagen prestigiosa en BIOVOLT y aunque no había tenido tantos problemas como Kai cuando tomó la empresa, jamás había dejado que le vieran dudar al momento de ejercer su profesión y en poner de manifiesto sus conocimientos. El problema era que no sabía como interpretar la mirada que Kai le dirigía, de pronto parecía muy atento a todos sus movimientos ¿Qué significaba eso? Por su parte Kai estaba divirtiéndose mucho de ver las caras desconcertadas de Yuriy ya que aunque el pelirrojo era un experto en el disimulo, él alcanzaba a darse cuenta de lo que le provocaban sus miradas. Kai jamás pensó que lo que dijera Rei fuera cierto, a él no le interesaba Yuriy, pero había descubierto que hacerle pasar un mal rato era muy entretenido, se preguntaba que era lo que el pelirrojo podría estar pensando con respecto a su actitud.

Por ultimo llegaron al nivel #330BVST: el de SLEPTU, el cual también era el último proyecto que se había iniciado, pero increíblemente era el más avanzado de todos. El trabajo con respecto a SLEPTU era colosal, había muchos trabajadores involucrados: Más de treinta computadoras, más de cien científicos y casi doscientos técnicos.

–SLEPTU –Comenzó Yuriy– Es un sistema que almacena información mental. Reproduce y materializa los sueños transformándolos en imágenes extraíbles. La información mental es construida por SLEPTU pieza por pieza, a una velocidad de 100000 unidades por segundo. –Yuriy había recuperado su seguridad al hablar de SLEPTU después de todo ese era su proyecto y del que más sabia.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una computadora en forma cilíndrica que topaba con el techo y que estaba conectada a miles de cables que iban de la toma corriente a las computadoras pequeñas (en comparación con ella).

–Esta es DREAM– Prosiguió el pelirrojo– Es la computadora principal del sistema SLEPTU, que está conectada a 196 computadoras más y hasta ahora lleva registrados más de 100 millones de imágenes de lugares, 30 mil sonidos, codificada con 20 mil variaciones de lenguaje y con 24 mil tonos de color– Dijo esto mostrándoles en la pantalla de una de las computadoras conectadas y esta vez Kai no pudo dejar de observar la tremenda seguridad y los increíbles conocimientos del pelirrojo, en verdad que ese joven era un genio.

–En este computador tenemos diseñado el prototipo del analizador –Dijo un técnico de cabellos rubios cenizos algo alborotados y de ojos azules, con piel ligeramente morena– Ahora mismo está en construcción –aplicó– pero aquí podrán verla tal cual. Es una silla especializada, la cual pretende ser muy cómoda y en el casco estarán todos los captadores conectados a un electroencefalógrafo (medidor de ondas cerebrales), un electromiógrafo (medidor de movimientos musculares), un electrooculógrafo (medidor de movimientos oculares) y un electrocardigrafo (medidor de movimientos del corazón), el electroencefalógrafo mandará la información cerebrar a DREAM para comenzar a reconstruirla…

–Esta es la base principal de SLEPTU –Interrumpió Yuriy al otro– Aquí empieza todo.

–¿Eso cómo? –dijo Kai mirando a Yuriy.

–El dispositivo toca puntos específicos del tallo cerebrar, el encargado de el estado de vigilia (despierto) y del dormir (sueño) que es la etapa que nos interesa.

–Eso es lo que tenemos por ahora –Concluyó el rubio.

El resto de los presentes murmuraron entre ellos sorprendidos en demasía, SLEPTU parecía ir bastante bien y después de ello comenzaron a retirarse del sitio. Kai se quedó de pie un momento más para contemplar en panorama del lugar y después se dio vuelta y se encaminó para retirase, Yuriy lo miró y lo alcanzo.

–Señor…

Kai no detuvo su paso.

–Debo quedarme –Aclaro caminando junto a él– Hay cosas que requieren mi atención, pero le tendré informado del proceso y cuando esté concluido le llamaré para las pruebas.

El peliplateado no dijo nada, y al llegar al elevador apretó el botón para abrir la compuerta, después se volteó mirando a su subordinado.

–Ivanov… –Dijo Kai y se acercó a Yuriy más de lo debido– Esta bien –dijo en voz baja. Yuriy estuvo seguro de que había sentido el aliento de Hiwatari golpear contra su rostro y nunca había atisbado aquellos rubís tan de cerca. Kai se alejó tan rápido como se acercó, y subió al elevador con su mirada fría de siempre. Yuriy se quedó parado como tonto frente al elevador ya cerrado; estaba paralizado sintiendo un intenso calor no solo en su rostro si no también en todo su cuerpo.

¿Qué había sido eso? Se preguntaba Yuriy. Kai… ¿Kai le había elogiado? Si, y no solo eso, se había acercado a él. Sonrió sintiéndose feliz, no entendía la actitud de su jefe, pero le daba esperanzas, quizá después de todo SLEPTU también haría realidad su sueño.

Dentro del elevador Kai se apoyó en una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados.

/Es verdad/. –Pensó– /Así que Rei estaba en lo cierto/ –En sus labios se formó una sonrisa irónica– /Voy a ver hasta donde estas dispuesto a llegar… Yuriy…/

_oxoXoxoxoxoxoXИща тебяXoxoxoxoxoXoxo_

Al mismo tiempo…

–¿Verano? ¡Si como no! Hace frío como para serlo –Se quejaba una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos rojizos, llevaba puesto un suéter delgado color azul y un pantalón de mezclilla negro.

–Si, hace un poco de frío– Afirmó un chico de alborotados cabellos azules y ojos azul zafiro– Pero Rusia es muy interesante– Concluyó. El llevaba puesto un jersey de estambre color negro y unos pantalones formales color azul oscuro.

–¿¡Un poco!? –Reiteró la chica las palabras de su acompañante– ¡Pero si está helando! –Gritó con exageración.

–Vamos Hiromi-chan, no es para tanto, si está haciendo sol.

–Si no me dices no me doy cuenta y hablo en serio, es como si el sol no tuviera fuerzas…

El peliazul sonrió y atrajo a la chica hacia sí envolviéndola en sus brazos. Hiromi al sentir su abrazo se ruborizó y se soltó de él de inmediato.

–¿Qué haces Takao?

–Dándote calor –Sonrió con simpleza– Pero por lo roja que estas ahora, supongo que ya se te ha pasado el frío.

–¡Bakka! (Tonto) –Gritó Hiromi en japonés, y lanzando unos golpes contra su compañero.

El peliazul los esquivó caminando hacia atrás divertido.

–¡Kinomiya Takao, no huyas de mi!

Takao tomó las manos de su amiga y sonrió con desenfado.

–¿Cómo podría, si soy preso de tu belleza?

La chica se ruborizó más.

–¡Que cruel eres!

–¿Por qué sería una crueldad decir la verdad?

–¡Porque a ti te gustan los chicos, idiota! –Le mandó una mirada asesina.

Takao se echó a reír.

–Vamos, eso no me priva del reconocimiento de la belleza femenina.

Hiromi cruzó los brazos.

–Cambiemos de tema, ¿quieres?

–Está bien –Sonrió– ¿Y que tal tu ruso?

–No muy bien –Aceptó la chica mientras reanudaban el paso– Creo que solo me sé las palabras de memoria para la obra.

Takao doblo sus brazos tras su nuca.

–Eso suena muy inconveniente si planearas tener una cita con algún ruso.

Hiromi lo miró enojada.

–¿Otra vez vas con eso?

Takao advirtió otro desplante de enojo de su amiga y dijo:

–Vamos Hiromi-chan, hablo en serio, no puedes vivir todo el tiempo evitando una relación amorosa.

Una sonrisa triste cruzó por el rostro de la chica.

–Si mi mejor amigo no puede concederme una oportunidad ¿Qué quieres que haga?

–Hiromi…– Murmuró mirándola con una mirada de pesar.

La castaña se agarró del brazo del joven actor y dijo:

–Déjame que les presuma a todas las rusas de por aquí que tengo un novio muy guapo y tu presúmeles a ellos que tienes una novia muy linda.

Takao sonrió de nuevo.

–Esté bien, –alzó su dedo frente a Hiromi– solo un rato– advirtió– no quiero que piensen que no estoy disponible.

–¿Y que pasó con el chico que consultabas por internet?

–Va bien, me dijo hace poco que es amigo de un tal Kao… Kari… Kai Hiwatari –Se corrigió– Según, es el dueño de la empresa más poderosa de toda Rusia.

–Oh… –Expresó Hiromi sin saber si eso era cierto o no– ¿Y ya le conoces? ¿Le has visto? O ¿Te envió alguna foto?

–No preguntes tanto a la vez…– Replico sin dejar de sonreír– bueno, de hecho hoy iba a verlo.

Hiromi se sorprendió soltando el brazo de su amigo.

–¿"Ibas"? ¿A que hora?

Takao consultó su reloj.

–A las once de la mañana.

Hiromi jaló la mano del chico para ver su reloj.

–¡Pero si ya son más de las once! – Replicó Hiromi alarmada.

–No oíste que dije "iba" –Aclaró como si nada.

–¡Y lo dices tan tranquilo! –Lo empujó– Vete, date prisa.

–Pero, no quiero dejarte sola… –La miró dándose vuelta.

–La idea de hacer mal tercio, no me agrada, así que ahora vete o te voy a golpear– Dijo mostrándole el puño.

Takao sonrió, Hiromi era su mejor amiga.

–Gracias te veo a las tres de la tarde para la presentación– Se fue.

–¡Es cierto! –Reaccionó la castaña– ¡No llegues tarde! –Le gritó. Después se quedó parada mirándolo alejarse y se sonrió. –Baka, espero que tengas suerte.

_oxoXoxoxoxoxoXИща тебяXoxoxoxoxoXoxo_

Rei se encontraba sentado en la mesa de una cafetería al aire libre. Los altos y antiguos edificios se alzaban alrededor del lugar elegantemente y en uno de ellos había un reloj marcando las once con quince minutos. El sol golpeaba contra ellos resaltando su color café antiguo y haciéndolos lucir dorados.

Rei estaba muy nervioso, hacia más de media hora que había llegado, según él no quería hacer esperar a Takao, pero era Takao quien lo estaba haciendo esperar ahora. Ya iba en su quinto café ordenado. Se encontraba pensando en que tal vez se había visto muy insistente al pedirle al actor que se vieran hoy mismo, cuando hablo con él en la mañana, pues éste le había advertido que solo tendría pocas horas libres. Pero la razón para haber insistido tanto era porque ya no podía esperar más para verlo… Pero, si se había precipitado y Takao lo dejaba plantado, sería solo culpa de si mismo. No culparía a Takao por no ir.

Terminó el quinto café y estaba por ordenar el sexto cuando miró a lo lejos a un esbelto chico de cabellos azules atados en una coletilla, que se aproximaba corriendo lentamente.

Rei sintió como su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho y arriesgaba a escapar de él, se sentía al borde del colapso nervioso. Se quedó como hipnotizado mirando al joven actor el cual al fin llegó al establecimiento y miraba de mesa en mesa sin saber quien era su cita. Rei salió del ensueño y levantó el clavel blanco que había llevado para que Takao lo identificara. El peliazul lo miró y reaccionó recordando que el chico del E-mail, le dijo que llevaría un clavel blanco. Sonrió levemente y caminó hasta allí.

–Privet (hola) –Saludó en Ruso.

–H-hi…– Respondió Rei en inglés sin darse cuenta.

Takao se sentó y lo miró con sorpresa, pero luego sonrió.

–You prefer the English? Of my it's in favor well. My Russian is not very good.

–Ne, poskol\ ku ty jotel (No, como tú quieras) –Se arrojó a decir esta vez en ruso.

Takao lo miró confundido. Rei se ruborizó y no supo que más decir. Takao aun le miraba confundido, pero se echó a reír de pronto. Rei al verlo reír no pudo evitarlo, se ruborizó aun más pero la risa de Takao era tan sincera y divertida que no pudo hacer más que imitarlo, había actuando muy tontamente. Los dos rieron un rato.

–I'm sorry, English is well? (Perdón, ¿inglés está bien?) –Preguntó Rei recuperado.

–For me It´s fine (Por mi está bien) –Contestó Takao y continuaron hablando en inglés. – Lamento el retrazo, Rei.

–No te disculpes, agradezco que pudieras venir un momento a pesar de que estabas ocupado.

–Solo unos cuantos ensayos antes de la presentación.

–Ya veo, excelente.

–Me dijiste que eres escritor ¿cierto?

–No soy precisamente uno, pero… se han publicado algunos de mis cuentos en recopilaciones y mi primer libro a salido a la venta recientemente– Dijo algo apenado sacando un libro de su bolsillo.

Takao extendió su mano tomándolo.

–Se llama _la princesa de Arisbé. _(1)

El peliazul lo abrió mirando la solapa, donde va la biografía del autor y la sinopsis de la obra.

–Es la historia de una chica llamada Reika, hija de un poderoso rey; gobernante de uno de los países más poderosos y ricos del planeta, Geo, su mamá muere cuando ella tiene seis años y un año después el Rey contrae matrimonio de nuevo y Reika lo odia por eso, después parte a la guerra y…

–Tranquilo Rei– Lo detuvo– si me lo cuentas todo ahora, ya no disfrutaré leyéndolo.

–¿Lo leerás? – Dijo Rei sorprendido y emocionado.

–Claro, mi Ruso hablado no es muy bueno, pero lo entiendo mejor escrito. Además suena muy interesante.

–Gracias… er, ¿vas a pedir algo?

–Sip, un Capuccino y un pastel.

–Eso me parece excelente.

Takao sonrió algo abrumado.

–No es necesario que te parezca excelente todo lo que hago.

–Ah…– Rei enrojeció… más– perdón…

–Mejor cuéntame algo más de ti, ¿Qué hay de tus padres?

–Ah, ellos viven aquí en Rusia, pero yo decidí independizarme.

–Vaya, ¿desde cuando?

–Desde que cumplí los dieciocho. ¿Y tú?

Takao se acodó en la mesa.

–Mi abuelo vive en Japón; mi papá es arqueólogo, tengo un hermano mayor que es actor igual que yo y mi madre murió cuando yo tenía diez años.

–Oh, siento escuchar eso.

–No te preocupes, aunque a horita no sé cuando podré verlos no es que no sepa nada de ellos; no hay planes para ir a Japón, pero mi abuelo se encuentra bien dando clases de Kendo; mi papá está en una expedición en Egipto y mi hermano está actuando en México. Además también tengo una familia entera en el Teatro.

–¿Entonces tu hermano no está en la misma obra que tú?

–No, el me dijo que lo mejor era que actuáramos siempre en obras distintas, dice que no quiere perjudicarme con eso de las comparaciones.

–Ya veo.

–¿Y tu tienes hermanos Rei?

–No, soy hijo único, pero tengo un buen amigo llamado Kai.

–Es cierto, eso fue lo último que me contaste por E-mail. ¿Y el es Japonés?

–Medio, su papá era japonés y su madre Rusa.

–Ah, con que eso es, tiene un nombre muy interesante… Hiwatari… Kai.

–Si, Kai es un muchacho muy serio, pero es un buen amigo, fue gracias a su apoyo que pude concluir mi primer libro. Conocí a Kai hace unos años cuando aun estaba en segundo de preparatoria. El fue el primero en volverse uno de mis lectores asiduos y aun lo sigue siendo. El ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que llegué a Rusia y es que cuando llegué era muy malo para hablar en Ruso.

–Comprendo. Kai debe ser un buen chico. Yo también tengo una buena amiga, se llama Hiromi, nos conocemos desde la escuela de actuación, también tengo otros amigos en el teatro…

Los dos siguieron platicando por un largo rato, Rei pidió su sexto café y Takao su capuccino y su pastel. Takao le contó a Rei algunas de sus experiencias como actor y Rei no podía evitar quedar cada vez más prendado de él, era fascinante, tan sincero, tan divertido y atractivo. Él también le contó sobre su antigua vida en China y sobre sus amigos que tuvo que dejar en cuanto partió a Rusia, e hizo mención sobre una chica llamada Mao la cual confesó fue su primer amor. Takao se ruborizó un poco cuando contó sobre los chicos que habían sido sus novios, a Rei no le extrañó que hubiera tenido tantos, después de todo era un joven encantador, le contó también que su vida en el teatro le había obligado a tener relaciones de corta duración y Rei se sorprendió en cuanto le dijo que jamás se había enamorado verdaderamente de alguien, pero que estaba feliz con su vida en el mundo de la actuación y que no la cambiaría por nada.

Salieron de la cafetería a las dos de la tarde, se les había ido el tiempo en la plática. Se encaminaron hasta un parque con una terraza hacia la autopista de Moscú.

–Entonces así son los veranos en Rusia…

–Je, créeme cuando te digo que es la etapa más cálida del año.

Takao sonrió mirando hacia la carretera.

–Uy… ¿Cómo se pondrá navidad?

–Es como una hielera, y eso que ya llevo cuatro años viviendo aquí y apenas me estoy acostumbrando. –Dijo Rei.

–¿Apenas? Oh-oh, Hiromi se moriría antes de que llegáramos al invierno, si supiera que vamos a estar aquí hasta otoño...

Los dos se detuvieron en un puente y por debajo pasaban los coches y los árboles del parque se agitaban con el viento que estos llevaban al pasar.

Takao se cruzó de brazos.

–La próxima vez me traigo dos suéteres.

Rei sonrió.

–Apoyo la sugerencia.

–¿También tienes frío? – Le preguntó el ojiazul.

–Algo, debe ser por el aire que dejan los coches al pasar. –Dijo el chino apoyando sus manos en el barandal.

Takao sonrió y acercándose a Rei le tomó la mano alzando su brazo. Rei se sorprendió. El joven actor se colocó frente a él y tomando sus manos con las suyas hizo que lo abrazara.

–¿Ta-Takao?

El aludido sonrió.

–Siempre he dicho que el frío se desvanece con el calor humano –Apuntó girando un poco su rostro para mirarlo– así nos damos calor mutuamente.

Rei se ruborizó y alzó su vista al cielo.

–Creo que… ya… no fuimos al… cine –Su voz sonó trémula.

–Está bien –dijo Kinomiya sosteniendo las manos de Rei mientras que observaba el paisaje– en el cine no hubiéramos podido platicar como lo hicimos aquí. Sabes. Yo siempre he pensado que lo mejor de salir con alguien es el tiempo que platicas con él; porque así puedes conocerlo.

Rei sonrió al escuchar eso, pues era verdad. Gracias a que no habían ido al cine ahora se conocían mucho mejor. Se sentía tan bien. De hecho ya no sentía el frío del aire, aquel chico en sus brazos era una persona increíble, sentía como se comenzaba a enamorar de él. Estaba experimentando todo esto cuando sintió que Takao se soltaba de él.

–Oye, perdón que te deje así, pero si no llegó a las tres, Hiromi y el director me van a matar.

Rei sonrió, le habría gustado estar más tiempo con Takao en sus brazos, pero sabía que él era un joven muy ocupado.

–Entiendo.

–Gracias por la tarde, fue muy agradable para mi, ojalá podamos salir de nuevo.

–Me encantaría a mí también.

Takao miró al pelinegro con una sonrisa sincera.

–Estaré revisando mi E-mail. ¡Mata ne! (Hasta pronto) –Gritó en Japonés.

–So long! – Exclamó Rei, él no sabía japonés pero supuso que eso no había sido un adiós sino un hasta luego. Se sentía muy feliz. Era su primera cita con él y ya había podido abrazarlo. Era su primera cita y ya deseaba que hubiera otra.

_oxoXoxoxoxoxoXИща тебяXoxoxoxoxoXoxo_

Esa noche en BIOVOLT… En el Nivel 330BVST. Aun había algunos trabajando en el proyecto, también el joven de cabellos rubios del día con algunos técnicos más.

El joven de cabellos rubios dejó lo que hacía para mirar a Yuriy, cuando éste codificaba más información para el almacén de DREAM.

–Esta vez si que querías lucirte ¿No? –Le dijo.

Yuriy no respondió, ni siquiera la molestia de verlo se tomó.

El rubio sonrió tranquilamente sin importarle que no le respondiera.

–No importa que seas un científico, al final sigues siendo solo un soñador, por aspirar a cosas que van más allá de ti.

Yuriy lo miró con frialdad, pero la sonrisa del otro no vaciló.

–Primero fue ser el mejor en tu escuela, después en formar parte de las filas de BIOVOLT, después el "Kaichou", luego SLEPTU… –Hizo un ademán de pensarlo mucho– ¿Y después que? ¿El mundo? –rió– Bueno, tal vez estoy exagerando, pero incluso es más probable que logres eso, y no al Kaichou (2) –Remarcó de nuevo esa palabra en otro idioma.

–Por lo menos yo si tengo ambiciones Mihaeru– Dijo Yuriy con una sonrisa presuntuosa, ya que no ignoraba el significado de esa palabra.

El nombre del rubio era en realidad Mihael, sin embargo todos lo conocían como "Mihaeru", ya que por un tiempo había sido enviado a trabajar en la empresa de BIOVOLT Japonesa. Y los japoneses habían terminado llamándole así, debido a que era la forma que se acercaba más a su nombre. También, en el tiempo que había estado en Japón se había visto obligado a aprender el idioma, y lo había aprendido tan bien que lo manejaba casi como si fuera su lengua materna, era algo inexplicable.

Mihael se acodó en la mesa del monitor y en su mano acomodó su cara, para mirar a Yuriy.

–Pues tener tantas ambiciones a la vez puede ser malo. Cuando logras una no tienes tiempo para celebrarla y disfrutar de los resultados, porque recuerdas que aun no tienes todo lo que quieres y ambicionas.

Yuriy sonrió de nuevo.

–Pronto verás mis resultados, tendré éxito de una sola vez.

Mihael lo miró algo sorprendido, pero no se atrevió a refutar nada.

CONTINUARÁ…

(1) Reika es el personaje de una historia original que llevo escribiendo hace un tiempo.

(2) Kaichou: Significa presidente o capitán, en japonés. Se le llama así a alguien cuando dirige una empresa de cualquier tipo, y Mihaeru está jugando con la expresión pues la palabra presidente lleva Kai al principio y ya sabemos quien es Kai en esta historia y lo que Yuriy pretende con él.

_oxoXoxoxoxoxoXИща тебяXoxoxoxoxoXoxo_

Notas finales:

Hola, Hasta aquí llega el capítulo 3. Este capítulo no tiene tantos cambios en redacción, en si estaba muy bien redactado. Solo cambie algunos datos científicos que no tenían coherencia. Eso, y la nacionalidad de uno de los personajes. De hecho este fue uno de los capítulos más largos que hice en un principio. Sobre los datos científicos, solo les recuerdo que este fic es de Ciencia Ficción xD, Ojalá no se hallan confundido con nada. En todo caso yo les puedo responder sus preguntas.

Si te gusta esta historia y quieres que continúe házmelo saber por medio de un comentario, para dejar un comentario da un "click" al botoncito morado de la izquierda que dice "Go" y a escribir.

Necesito saber si están interesados en las historia, para continuar. **Llevo 10 Reviews. A los 13 les aseguro que me pondré a trabajar para el capitulo 4.**

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba, (Menos virus) jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (Sigo con lo mismo xD) serán bien recibidos.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Do svidan ya !

(До свидаья!)

19


	5. 04: Jugando con los sentimientos

Corazones sincronizados

**Ischa tebya.**

(Ища тебя)

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

(Remasterizado 31 de Mayo de 2008)

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

**Resumen**: Alguien me dijo una vez que soñar era muy importante en la vida, que con ello te mantienes vivo Que te trae alegría y felicidad, pero también trae tristeza y sufrimiento, y mientras tú ríes otro llora… mientras tú amas otro odia… YxK, RxTxK, KxTxY

**Rating**: T (13+)

**Genero**: Romance, Drama, Sci-fic, Psicológico

**Advertencias**: Shonen-ai, Yaoi (SI no te gusta este tipo de historia NO sigas leyendo), Lenguaje Complicado. Sufrimiento Protagónico xD

**Notas de la Autora**:

Hola a todos, ya estoy de regreso con la cuarta entrega de este fic remasterizado. Me alegra ver que en esta ocasión he tenido un poco más de lectores, por ello:

Gracias a: **Darck Alexa Hiwatari**, a **GaBz**, a **Alexa Hiwatari**, a **Hinata Yagami** a **Minyooky-chan** y a **Avaltar**, por haber leído.

Si alguien más lee esta historia y les gusta, dejen su E-mail o su review por **log in**. Y cada actualización les llegará una notificación por E-mail. Los que no dejen E-mail ni tengan cuenta en ff . net, les responderé en mi perfil.

Ahora si, sin más preámbulo, al fic…

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _--Cursiva-- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (numero) aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

**04: Jugando con los sentimientos.**

Tres días después. Era viernes.

Habían pasado tres días desde el recorrido de Kai junto con los demás socios para enterarse del avance de los proyectos en todo BIOVOLT. Ese viernes, Yuriy se encontraba revisando las últimas modificaciones de DREAM, y preparando una presentación, ya que Kai le había solicitado, desde el día del recorrido, que le pusiera al corriente de los avances de SLEPTU cada tres días. Aquel día había sido especialmente extraño, pues Kai había aceptado hacer el recorrido junto al resto de los socios, cosa que siempre había evitado con anterioridad. Pero ahora ya volvía todo a ser como antes; Y para no tener que mirar al resto de los socios, únicamente solicitaba que Yuriy le pusiera al corriente personalmente.

El pelirrojo sólo iba a hacer unas cuantas modificaciones más y se iría a la sala de juntas para exponer a Kai los avances. Ya casi estaba todo listo, les encargó a los demás que se hicieran cargo mientras regresaba, pero antes de que pudiera retirarse….

–¿Ing. Ivanov…?

…fue detenido por Fyedka Valkov (1), un hombre que estaba en los cuarenta y tantos, uno de los científicos más antiguos de BIOVOLT. Valkov era el que sabía todo sobre los proyectos, además de que él era uno de los inversionistas que más apoyaba a la empresa, salvo que él no solo era inversionista sino que también trabajaba allí. Yuriy tenía constante trato con él, pues desde su llegada, él lo había instruido sobre su trabajo. Valkov era un hombre extraño, y parecía ocultar algo tras su eterna sonrisa torcida y sardónica. Yuriy nunca se sintió muy a gusto con él, no lo entendía, simplemente había algo en el rostro de Valkov que inspiraba desconfianza, era increíble que aun después de tres años no se acostumbrara a su peculiar forma de ser…

–¿Ya se va, Ingeniero? –Dijo aquel hombre con ese tono mordaz característico en él.

–Si, el señor Hiwatari me solicitó le llevara los informes –Respondió únicamente, no queriendo dar muchas explicaciones.

–Ya veo… –hizo una pausa– Yo sigo opinando en que el joven Hiwatari debería ser más maduro y asistir a los recorridos como todos los demás–. Continuo– ¿Acaso no esta cansado de que le haga trabajar el doble? Usted es muy importante aquí Ing. Ivanov y no debe abandonar su proyecto sólo por cumplir los caprichos de nuestro jefe.

–Valkov… –Agregó Yuriy mirando seriamente al sujeto– solo es por un momento, además ya he dejado todas las indicaciones para continuar, el equipo es muy profesional y pueden avanzar sin mí por un rato.

El alto hombre de cabellos morados se encaminó a Yuriy y agregó.

–Ese comportamiento suyo me hace dudar de su profesionalidad.

Yuriy se volvió mirándolo con desdén.

–¿Qué quiere decir, Valkov? SLEPTU está sumamente avanzado y apenas llevamos un mes, y en menos de tres semanas comenzaremos con las pruebas, ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente para que confíe en mi capacidad?

Valkov se rió de modo irónico.

–No hablo de su capacidad –Aclaró– Evidentemente la construcción de SLEPTU no me deja dudas, pero es usted tan joven ¡Y la juventud hace a uno cometer tantas impertinencias! –Hizo un ademán exagerado con sus manos al momento de decir esa frase– Sólo le sugiero que no mezcle el trabajo con sus intereses personales. El que al joven Kai le interese el proyecto no implica que esté interesado en usted, créame las cosas pueden resultar muy mal.

Yuriy apartó la vista de Fyedka.

–En un momento regreso –dijo dándose vuelta– Valkov… –Reanudó– Yo también tengo una sugerencia para usted– Hizo una breve pausa–: No se meta en mis asuntos– concluyó y salió del nivel por una compuerta la cual se abría cada vez que alguien se paraba frente a ella.

Valkov se quedó allí de pie y cruzó sus brazos, pero lejos de molestarse por las palabras de Yuriy la mueca burlona de sus labios aumentó.

_ZZZZZZZZZZxxxxxxxxxxZZZZZZZZZZ_

En la sala de juntas…

Kai estaba sentado contemplando los planos del dispositivo receptor de SLEPTU, el cual ya llevaba cerca de una semana construyéndose… era medio día. El silencio que invadía la sala de juntas era sepulcral, Kai dejó los papeles sobre la gran mesa y se recargó del respaldo de la silla mirando hacia el techo, pero sin mirarlo realmente, no entendía por qué le interesaba tanto ese proyecto… tal vez en verdad era culpa de Rei; él y sus historias de ciencia ficción, antes no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaban, era solo por eso… no por otra cosa que estaba tan interesado en SLEPTU…¿o si?

…

_--¿Por qué tener un sueño?--._

_-- Para poder vivir…--._

_--En eso te equivocas… no tengo ninguno y estoy vivo--._

_--No lo entiende señor, los sueños impulsan, hacen que las personas despierten cada día y tengan esperanzas. Cuando persigues un sueño… tú forma de ver la vida es distinta--._

…

No podía creer que recordara esas palabras con exactitud…

Un sueño…

¿Acaso era por eso que estaba interesado en SLEPTU? Kai sonrió con ironía. Se sentía ridículo. Esas cosas a él no le interesaban, se estaba dejando llevar por las tonterías que había dicho Ivanov esa noche, era sólo eso. Lo único bueno de todo eso, es que sus días se habían vuelto menos monótonos y aburridos desde que había empezado a mirar con más atención las reacciones de Yuriy. Nunca pensó que fuera tan fácil engañarlo ¿Él, que era prácticamente un genio en robótica y biofísica, caer en un engaño tan simple? Pero, eso sólo era el inicio, él no pararía hasta averiguar lo que realmente quería Yuriy. No obstante, a veces la seguridad que se veía reflejada en los ojos del pelirrojo cada vez que hablaba de SLEPTU, le inquietaba un poco, tenía que admitirlo.

Estaba entre estos pensamientos cuando sonó su celular. En ese mismo instante Yuriy ingresó a la sala.

–¿Permiso…? –Pidió.

–¿Si?... –Respondió Kai con seriedad atendiendo su celular.

Yuriy atravesó la sala sin demora, de cualquier modo Kai estaba ocupado y no esperaría hasta que terminara su llamada para ingresar a la habitación.

Mientras Kai escuchaba su celular su rostro se ablandó con un gesto de aburrición.

– Rei… si, ya veo. Esta bien… Ahí estaré– Colgó y suspiró.

–Señor Hiwatari– Dijo para hacerse notar para su jefe.

–Ivanov –Dijo a modo de saludo.

–Traigo aquí los informes del proyecto –Habló acercándose a la mesa–. No ha habido muchos cambios apenas van tres días de la revisión a la que asistió el martes pasado…

–Dame todo lo que tengas– Dijo Kai mirándolo fijamente.

Yuriy casi se ruboriza al escuchar eso, pero se tenía que controlar.

/Se refiere a los avances… los avances/ –Se reprendió mentalmente. Después se dio vuelta y encendiendo el proyector, colocó las diapositivas, una por una, mientras que Kai le miraba sin perder detalle de sus movimientos. Ultimadamente la mirada de Kai le ponía muy nervioso, tenía la sensación de que lo hacia con alguna intención, pero no se atrevía a preguntarlo no quería hacer el ridículo, tal vez era solo el resultado de sus sentimientos por él, mientras, hacía todos los intentos posibles por no exponerse y actuar como si no se diera cuenta, desafortunadamente para él, Kai ya se había dado cuenta y mientras pensaba todas esas cosas Kai se reía mentalmente de él y de sus intentos por ocultarlos. Una vez que terminó de colocar las diapositivas…

–Hasta ahora esto es lo que llevamos del analizador o receptor principal de SLEPTU– Dijo señalando la imagen.

Kai la miró, parecía una silla, la diferencia era que tenía algo así como un casco adherido al respaldo lo que hacia que la persona que entrara en ella quedara con eso encima.

–Cuando la persona que solicite en dispositivo entre se girará en un ángulo de 130° grados, de manera que el cuerpo descanse– Explicó el pelirrojo mostrando la siguiente diapositiva donde se veía la posición semi-horizontal en que se colocaría al usuario.

El peliplateado miró la "silla".

–¿Cómo se supone que esa cosa tomará la información de los sueños de los usuarios si estos llegan completamente despiertos? –Inquirió.

–Esa es la parte más interesante del analizador de SLEPTU–. Sonrió con seguridad –Se lo explicaré. El ser humano pasa por cuatro etapas o niveles del dormir, para identificar cada una de esas etapas nos serviremos una base de electrodos situados en la parte superior de la Cápsula Analizadora (La silla). Estos electrodos, tocaran directamente la superficie del tallo cerebral, registrándola como ondas en un grafico. Para esto es el Electroencefalógrafo (EEG). Otros dispositivos, como lo son el Electromiógrafo (EMG), el Electrocardiógrafo (ECG) y el electrooculógrafo (EOG), nos pondrán al tanto de todos los signos vitales de nuestro cliente. El EEG nos indicará las ondas cerebrales para cada etapa del sueño, hay diversos tipos de ondas, las Delta son las que veremos en los últimos niveles, las más importantes para el proceso –Continuó el pelirrojo -De 3 a 4 ciclos nos indica la primera etapa del sueño, el sueño ligero, de 12 a 14 ciclos la segunda etapa, de 0.5 a 2 ciclos la tercera, en la cuarta ya podremos observar ondas delta, uno de los primeros sueños profundos, y finalmente la etapa de sueño REM, conocido también como el sueño paradójico, llamado así por que los ojos se mueven en forma circular con movimientos rápidos. REM significa precisamente eso en inglés (Rapid Eyes Moving), para eso es el EOG, algo más que lo hace paradójico es que el EMG nos indicará una actividad muscular y el ECG un palpitar idéntico al estado de vigilia (despierto o consciente). Experimentos previos indican que es durante la etapa REM que se da el acto psicológico denominada soñar. Y esa es la que necesita DREAM para comenzar a codificarla.

Kai estaba sorprendido por los conocimientos del pelirrojo, pero no lo demostró.

–¿Y cuanto tiempo lleva ese proceso?

–Normalmente todas las etapas se repiten por lo menos de unas tres a cuatro veces por noche y cada una de ellas dura diferentes tiempos –Sonrió–, pero descuide SLEPTU está habilitado para acelerar ese proceso, llegando al sueño REM de inmediato.

Kai miró al pelirrojo y se sintió algo cansado de pronto… cerrando sus ojos…

… …

…

–Estaba en uno de los escalones más altos– Dijo un chico de cabellos negros y de ojos color topacio– Yo iba a subir, pero en cuanto él me vio, me saludó con la mano y en menos de un minuto ¡Pas! Ya estaba a mis pies– Agregó el pelinegro simulando una caída con su mano– me agaché y le tendí la mano muy sorprendido: "¿Estas bien?" le dije y el me respondió "ay… me caí…" –Rei se echó a reír.

Kai estaba junto a él, estaban ambos recargados del mismo barandal en un parquecillo de Moscú.

Rei se agarró el estomago sin parar de reír.

–Debió dolerle mucho– Reanudó entre las risas– Pero es que… ¡On byl ochin gratziosznym! (Fue demasiado gracioso!)– Afirmó mirando al peliplateado –Si vieras como me aguante de no reír cuando estaba todavía con él, pero luego de que se fue… ¡Yo estaba muerto de la risa! –Rei se rió con libertad escuchándose por algunos segundos únicamente su risa en aquel lugar.

–Parece ser que si lo fue– Respondió al fin él con monotonía.

Rei dejó de reír sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

–Kai… ¿Te molesta que me ría de alguien?

–Fue muy gracioso, ¿no? – Dijo con la misma monotonía mirando fijamente hacia la nada.

Rei sonrió.

–Si te pareció gracioso… lo indicado sería que te rieras, ¿No crees?

–Así está bien– Respondió indiferente. Luego avanzó lentamente por el camino que estaba rodeado de árboles, mientras que del cielo ya comenzaban a caer finos copos de nieve. Rei lo miró con mortificación y corrió tras él.

–Kai… –Le alcanzó.

–Umn.

–Ty grustniy… isz-sza smerti… t voero dedushki? (¿Estas triste… por la muerte de… tu abuelo? –Su voz titubeo ante la pregunta, después de todo, ese suceso tenía relativamente poco tiempo.

–Ne (No).

Rei se detuvo y se quedó mirando al suelo, sin verlo. Kai se detuvo al notar que Rei ya no iba con él. Se volteó y lo contempló sin decir nada. El chino alzó la vista encontrándose con la mirada indiferente de Hiwatari.

–Kai… perdóname… nunca puedo hacerte reír– mandó su rostro aun lado con los ojos cerrados en un ademán de aflicción.

–¿E to, chto volnuet tebya? (¿…Es eso lo que te preocupa?) –Le preguntó.

Rei volvió sus topacios hacia los rubís del otro con consternación.

–Kai… quiero verte reír, no me gusta verte triste.

El aludido suspiró cambiando su gesto indiferente, miró a lo lejos los altos edificios de Moscú; repasó los árboles del parque y después de contemplar el panorama, volvió la mirada a Rei, percatándose de que la nieve ya comenzaba a acumularse en los cabellos negros de éste.

–Ya ne grustniy (No estoy triste)– Dijo al fin.

Kon lo miró sorprendido.

–¿Vser esz? (¿De verdad?)

–…– Kai no agregó nada mirándolo con indiferencia.

–…Si no estas triste… ¿Entonces, por qué no…?

–No estoy triste– Reiteró interrumpiéndole– No río por que no quiero.

–¿…? –Rei ahora se sentía confundido.

–Además… –siguió– tú estas aquí –Añadió dirigiendo su mirada al cielo.

Rei finalmente sonrió, comprendió que ese: "Tu estas aquí" significaba que era por eso que Kai no estaba triste…

… …

…

–Señor Hiwatari… Señor Hiwatari… ¡Kai!

Este reaccionó abriendo los ojos lentamente.

–¿Me escucha?

Kai lo miró.

–¿Yuriy…?

Se sorprendió al escuchar que su jefe lo había llamado por su nombre de pila.

–Estoy bien… –Confirmó con indiferencia.

Extrañamente eso parecía un deja-vu, de lo que había ocurrido en SUSLOVA hace un mes. Ivanov suspiró y avanzó hasta su posición con las diapositivas. Kai se percató de ese suspiro del pelirrojo.

–¿Te preocupaste, Ivanov?

Ese comentario le llamó la atención y se regresó mirando a su jefe, pero no podía ocultar más lo que sentía...

–Por supuesto señor...

Kai solo lo escuchó mirándolo con futilidad, a pesar de que la expresión de Yuriy se veía en verdad preocupada por él.

–Señor… Yo… –Comenzó Yuriy, pero Kai le interrumpió.

–No tienes porqué preocuparte –dijo–, lo mismo me ocurrió en SUSLOVA.

Los ojos de Yuriy se abrieron en sorpresa, no pensó que Kai se acordara todavía de lo ocurrido en SUSLOVA.

Kai continuó:

–Y en aquella ocasión también estabas hablando.

Aquellas palabras hicieron pedazos las expectativas de Yuriy de nuevo al igual que días previos a esa entrevista.

–Ya veo –contestó y apagando el proyector y tomando los planos caminó a la salida de prisa–. Lamento que esto sea tan aburrido para usted –fueron sus palabras antes de abandonar la sala.

Kai suspiró recargándose del cómodo respaldo del asiento… eso no había resultado muy bien.

_ZZZZZZZZZZxxxxxxxxxxZZZZZZZZZZ_

Yuriy salió de la sala de juntas y avanzó hasta el elevador. Se sentía mal por lo que acaba de pasar, estaba apunto de revelar sus sentimientos y Kai le contestaba de ese modo… ¿por qué Kai le hacía eso? Desde hacia tres días que actuaba de un modo inusual, de pronto lucía interesado en SLEPTU… en él, y de un momento a otro volvía a mostrarle indiferencia y no solo eso, hacia un momento le había dicho claramente que su preocupación por el, le era minúscula. Antes de oprimir el botón del elevador regresó su mirada hacia atrás, pero miró la puerta de la sala cerrada…

/¡Que idiota!.../ –se reprendió– /¿Que te hizo pensar que Kai saldría tras de ti?.../

Finalmente presionó el botón para que las puertas se abrieran y después lo abordó.

Llegó al nivel de SLEPTU y sin decir nada a nadie se aproximó a la computadora con la mirada fría.

Mihaeru lo miró, percatándose de que estaba raro después de su entrevista con Kai, pero ¿qué podía haber pasado?

–¿Hicieron las modificaciones a los analizadores internos? –Fue lo que dijo el pelirrojo apenas lo miró.

–Aun estamos en eso, pero ya casi terminamos.

–¿La codificación de sonidos para DREAM ya está lista?

–Si.

–¿El…?

–Si, el dispositivo analizador de SLEPTU ya está en proceso de refinación. –Se adelantó Mihaeru– Es probable que las pruebas empiecen entre mañana y pasado.

–…– Yuriy ya no supo que más preguntar, por lo que se dejó caer en la silla frente al sistema operativo que registraba todos lo avances, mirando marcados el 89 por ciento de las actividades de ese día.

Mihaeru lo miró.

–¿Te sientes bien Yuriy?

Este lo volteó a ver.

–Si, no se por qué haces esa pregunta –Dijo con indiferencia.

–Es que… no te ves muy bien.

Yuriy sonrió con ironía sin mirar los ojos azules de su contraparte.

–¿No me digas que te preocupa como me veo?

–…– Mihaeru no supo que decir.

Desde que Yuriy y Mihaeru se habían conocido, una fuerte rivalidad entre quien era el mejor en BIOVOLT se había desatado. El apellido de Mihaeru era Mitard (2); Francés, pero vivía en Rusia desde que realizó sus estudios en Ingeniería en sistemas, siempre había aspirado a BIOVOTL, puesto que era una de las empresas más importantes de Europa, y para entrar había trabajado muy duro. Era cuatro años mayor a Yuriy, y antes de que Ivanov llegara, él era de los científicos más jóvenes allí trabajando, y su trabajo era muy reconocido por eso, sin embargo, al poco tiempo de estar en BIOVOLT fue transferido a la base de Japón, y durante su ausencia Yuriy había llegado a la empresa llevándose toda la atención, no sólo porque Voltaire Hiwatari lo había solicitado sino por su juventud y por sus grandes conocimientos.

Cuando regresó de Japón y a los pocos días de reingresar en BIOVOTL se sintió desplazado. No solo se había sentido como un objeto que era exportado a otro país, sino que le enfurecía que sus esfuerzos no fueran reconocidos más, sólo porque Ivanov estaba allí. Y desde ese momento le declaró la guerra. Por ello nunca evitaba cualquier ocasión para molestarlo, además Mitard había sido uno de los primeros en percatarse de los sentimientos poco usuales de Yuriy para con su jefe, y nada le divertía más que verlo fracasar con Kai: "El Kaichou". Así se había repetido desde hacía casi ya tres años. Sin embargo, ese día ver el rostro de Yuriy así, no le había hecho sentir bien, porque estaba seguro que tenía que ver con Kai, ya que antes de irse y cuando había dejado las indicaciones del trabajo, se le veía bastante animado y casualmente tras su entrevista con "El Kaichou", se veía totalmente distinto de a como estaba antes de irse. Aunque Mihaeru no quisiera aceptarlo, la rivalidad por tres años había dado como resultado algo más… quizá después de todo sentía algo de aprecio por su rival.

–Claro que me preocupa –Dijo el rubio al fin. Yuriy lo miró incrédulo, Mihaeru continuó con el rostro grave:– Te necesitamos y si no te sientes bien podrías cometer un error, y hemos trabajado mucho en este… proyecto tuyo, como para cometer un error ahora que casi está finalizado.

Yuriy lo miró largamente hasta que su gesto desconcertado se transformó en una sonrisa y eso tranquilizó a Mihaeru.

–Estoy bien –Dijo el pelirrojo.

–Espero que sea cierto– Se escuchó una tercera voz. Era Valkov que estaba tras los dos. –Ing. Ivanov, necesito tratar algunas cosas con usted ¿Tiene tiempo?

Yuriy resopló y se puso de pie.

–Sigue Mihaeru– Dijo a Mitard y fue con Fyedka.

Mihaeru sólo asintió y se quedó viendo.

_ZZZZZZZZZZxxxxxxxxxxZZZZZZZZZZ_

Más tarde.

–¡Es aún más increíble en persona, Kai! –Decía Rei caminando junto a él– Definitivamente no puedo esperar más para verlo de nuevo.

–¿Entonces porque no le ves antes?

–No… no quiero ser una molestia para él, es un chico muy ocupado, pero lo voy a invitar para tu fiesta de cumpleaños, entonces te lo presentaré –Concluyó Rei muy emocionado.

–Umn– Fue todo lo que dijo Kai ante la euforia de su acompañante.

Los dos andaban por el centro de Moscú, en las tiendas más elegantes, hacía unas horas que se habían reunido para comprar las cosas para la fiesta, desde luego que el más emocionado por todo eso era Rei, Kai se hubiera negado, pero había ocasiones en las que no quería batallar con Rei además de que desde que se había visto con el actor ese, andaba en la nubes y hacia poco caso a sus negativas. Kai sentía un poco de envidia, Rei se ponía feliz con cualquier cosa, es más, estaba más feliz por su cumpleaños que él mismo. Ya sólo faltaban cuatro días para la fiesta, y a él le daba igual.

–¿Has entregado alguna invitación? –interrumpió Rei sus meditaciones.

–Si… hay tantas personas que quiero invitar –Dijo con monotonía cerrando sus ojos, pero para Rei eso fue un claro sarcasmo.

–¡Si, que gracioso! Yo mañana voy a pasar por la facultad, si veo a algunos chicos les aviso.

–Umn.

Los dos caminaron por diversas tiendas, hicieron varias órdenes: de Vino, de Ron y de Brandy, los dos primeros de estilo Ruso y para el Brandy Rei recomendó uno de América: México. Los decorados, los manteles, velas, alfombras (…), etc. Kai estaba bastante abrumado con tanta tienda visitada que ya escogió todo lo que Rei le recomendaba sin fijarse. Y para la música fue un poco más selectivo, asistieron a una compañía donde se podían contratar conjuntos, eso desde luego no era barato, pero Kai tenía mucho dinero eso no era problema, escogió dos de los mejores grupos de cuerdas y les contrató para que tocaran tres horas cada una, Rei había dicho que más horas, pero Kai remarcó que no quería una fiesta tan larga.

Después de pagar todo y dejarlo encargado, los dos se dirigieron a un restaurante, no tan elegante pero aun así Rei había comido allí algunas veces y dijo que era bueno.

–¡Que cansado! –dijo Rei– pero ya está todo listo.

–…– Kai no dijo nada.

–¿Si te gustaron las cosas Kai?

–No mucho, pero ya qué.

Rei se desanimo.

–No me digas… si quieres podemos ir a cambiar algo.

–Olvídalo, no quiero que me hagas caminar de nuevo así.

Rei se avergonzó un poco.

–¿Te hice caminar mucho?

Kai lo miró de reojo. Rei sonrió nervioso.

–Y dime, ¿cómo vas con Yuriy? –empezó para cambiar el tema.

–Bien… supongo.

–¿En serio? –Se acodó en la mesa mirándolo de cerca– ¿Qué ha pasado?

Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en los labios de Hiwatari.

–Nada de lo que te imaginas.

–Yo no estaba imaginando nada –Dijo Rei ruborizándose.

–Bueno, si es cierto, Ivanov está interesado en mí. A veces lo miró y se pone muy nervioso, a veces lo he visto ruborizarse.

–¿Y qué haces cuando eso pasa? –Dijo Rei curioso.

–Lo devuelvo a la tierra, solo le hago creer que estoy interesado en él y después le digo todo lo contrario –Agregó con aquella sonrisa sarcástica– Lo más patético es que toda esta semana le he hecho lo mismo y sigue cayendo redondo en mis trampas.

Rei no se esperaba eso, y no pudo evitar mirar a Kai con cierto reproche.

–Oye, no seas malo con él, en verdad si no te interesa no debes molestarlo así.

–Hoy me quedé dormido mientras hablaba, él estaba muy preocupado por mi, pero yo le recordé que lo mismo me había ocurrido en SUSLOVA hace un mes… y se enojó.

–¡Kai! –Lo reprendió de nuevo.

El aludido cerró sus ojos con un gesto fútil.

–Yo solo quiero ver que hace después, por lo menos mis días en BIOVOLT no son ya tan aburridos fastidiándolo.

Rei lo miró con molestia.

–¿Y lo dices así tan tranquilo?

Kai medio abrió sus ojos mirando la cara de Rei.

–Tú querías saber, yo solo te he dicho lo que he hecho. Además fuiste tú el que me dio la idea.

–¿Yooo? –Replicó sorprendido– Yo sólo quería fastidiarte, me estabas dando el avión ese día–. dijo Rei con agravio.

–Pues ya ves que no.

–Ya Kai, en serio –Pidió Rei– A mi me pareció que Yuriy realmente sí está interesado en ti, y si a ti no te interesa, deberías dejarlo en paz.

–…

–Kai… –Insistió Rei.

Hiwatari suspiró.

–Está bien lo haré a su tiempo.

–¿Me lo prometes?

–…ujumn –Dijo como única respuesta.

_ZZZZZZZZZZxxxxxxxxxxZZZZZZZZZZ_

Al día siguiente.

Kai llegó a su oficina, como siempre. Eran las 8:00 de la mañana. Miró que había varios papeles sobre su escritorio, informes de todos los proyectos de la empresa, pero sobre todo había una nota de un periódico, que indicaba que se había lanzado un aviso con una convocatoria, para buscar a voluntarios para las pruebas de SLEPTU. Y eso solo significaba que el proyecto estaría listo dentro de algunos cuantos días. Tomó el teléfono y marcó a su secretaria para que llamara al Nivel #330BVST, como siempre, solicitando la presencia del pelirrojo. Siguió mirando los papeles y al poco rato la puerta sonó.

–Adelante –Dijo sin fijarse– ¿Por qué no me habían dicho de que las pruebas se harían con externos? –preguntó.

–Lo lamento señor, pero quisimos ahorrarle la molestia y la tarea de reunirse con los demás asociados.

Al escuchar esa voz Kai alzó la vista.

–¿Valkov? –dijo con algo de sorpresa– ¿Dónde está Ivanov?

El hombre se sonrió con ironía.

–Oh, me pidió le disculpara pero en este momento le era totalmente imposible dejar su trabajo para responder a su llamado. De cualquier modo no creí que le molestara que yo viniera, después de todo estoy al corriente del proyecto SLEPTU y del resto que actividades en BIOBOLT, creo que le puedo dar mayores y mejores informes que él.

Kai ignoró toda la palabrería del hombre volviendo a la cuestión inicial.

–¿Desde cuando aprobaron esto? –Inquirió mirando con detenimiento la nota del editor del periódico.

–Tres días atrás, no creí que le importara tanto.

Kai lo miró con cierta molestia.

–Yo soy el que está a cargo de BIOVOLT antes que tú Valkov, y exijo que cualquier situación de cualquier índole, en esta empresa, me sea comentado antes de llevarse acabo ¿Entiendes? –finalizó.

El hombre de cabellos morados se quedó en silencio escuchando, solo cuando Kai se enfrentaba a él abandonaba esa actitud de no importarle nada, Valkov era uno de los tantos que lo consideraban un niño incapaz de dirigir esa empresa y no solo eso varias veces había pretendido hacerlo a un lado y el llevar el control. Fyedka Valkov era uno de los más allegados a Voltaire cuando este vivía, pero a Kai nunca le había caído bien, tenía la sensación que este pretendía más que la aparente amistad que llevaba con su abuelo, y algunas veces llegó a considerar que Voltaire le dejaría el control de BIOVOLT, sin embargo cual había sido la sorpresa que cuando se hizo la lectura del testamento el resultado había sido otro, incluso Valkov había sido el que mayor oposición demostró ante lo escrito.

–¿Cuándo se realizará la primera prueba del Prototipo de SLEPTU? –reanudó como si nada.

–En 48 horas, aproximadamente– Dijo con un tono demasiado serio.

–La próxima vez quiero a Ivanov aquí.

–Me temo que eso no será posible –contradijo–, ha pedido no ser interrumpido para cosas innecesarias, de otro modo el prototipo no estará terminado en estas 48 horas calculadas.

No estaba seguro si esas habían sido las palabras de Yuriy, pero Valkov contaba las cosas de un modo que parecía querer molestarlo, y hacía lo mismo con cualquier situación y con cualquier persona.

–Está bien –Dijo Kai, el hecho de no ver a Ivanov ese día no era algo tan grave, es más, no le interesaba, pero prefería mil veces estar con él que con Valkov, detestaba a ese hombre y sobre todo su mirada y sonrisa hostigadora–. Solo espero que esté listo para ese tiempo. –Fue todo lo que dijo excluyendo el tema de Ivanov–. ¿Y los voluntarios ya fueron registrados?

–Tenemos alrededor de 30 voluntarios y mañana serán cerradas las convocatorias.

Kai solo le miró sin decir nada. No tenía idea de por que se solicitaban a tantos, pero no quiso preguntar.

–Está bien, retírate.

–Si necesita saber algo más, llámeme –dijo el pelimorado haciendo una reverencia, más que de respeto era de burla.

Los siguientes dos días, Valkov se encargó de llevar los informes a Kai sobre SLEPTU, desde entonces no había vuelto a ver al pelirrojo. Kai se sentía extraño, aquellos días que había molestado a Ivanov había sido entretenido, pero ahora sin él cerca, todo aquello había vuelto a ser igual de aburrido e insoportable, mañana era su cumpleaños, y esa tarde eran las primeras pruebas del sistema SLEPTU ya terminado, dependiendo de los resultados empezaría la reproducción del sistema para ponerlo a la disposición de Rusia y el mundo. Ese lunes en la mañana salió de su oficina acompañado de Valkov para ir a nivel #330BVST. Kai se sentía inexplicablemente ansioso, ya no soportaba la compañía de Valkov, es más quería ver a Ivanov… ¿tenía ganas de verlo? ¿Acaso era eso posible? No…, se decía así mismo, aun recordaba las palabras dichas por Valkov dos días atrás:

_--…ha pedido no ser interrumpido para cosas innecesarias--._

Escuchar eso le había molestado, quería creer que había sido la forma en que Valkov lo había dicho… ¿O es que verdaderamente el que le hiciera llamar para que le diera informes era innecesario? en otras palabras ¿No quería verlo? ¡Pero que demonios! Esa era su empresa, Yuriy trabajaba allí, trabajaba para él y si él le llamaba era que tenía que asistir, pero a pesar de eso había llegado Valkov en las tres ocasiones que preguntó por él. Le estaba dando demasiada importancia al asunto… a Ivanov, pero no podía creer que el pelirrojo le estuviera evitando, ¿era eso o en verdad tenía mucho trabajo? no era que Yuriy le interesara, pero le había dado en su orgullo el que le perdiera el interés tan pronto.

_ZZZZZZZZZZxxxxxxxxxxZZZZZZZZZZ_

–¿Listo Yuriy? –preguntó Mihaeru con una sonrisa a su compañero.

Este le respondió la sonrisa y miró al frente a DREAM (la computadora madre de SLEPTU) y la encendió. Miles de luces encendieron y las demás computadoras auxiliares también encendieron con una pantalla que decía: _SLEPTU System. Where your dreams will become reality_. Todos los técnicos y demás que ayudaron a la construcción del programa celebraron, no era la primera vez que la encendían pero definitivamente era la primera vez que se encendía ya terminada.

–Listo– Dijo el pelirrojo al rubio francés con una de sus sonrisas seguras.

CONTINUARÁ…

Aclaraciones:

(1) Fyedka es el nombre que escogí para Valkov, así que su primer nombre es Fyedka y el segundo Valkov, pero aun así se le escuchará más a menudo como Valkov.

(2) Mihaeru, otro que solo le encontré un nombre así que se me ocurrió ponerle Mitard que del Francés significa "Hombre dulce" se que a horita no tiene mucho que ver, pero ya lo verán después xD.

_oxoXoxoxoxoxoXИща тебяXoxoxoxoxoXoxo_

Notas finales:

En este capítulo hice varias modificaciones, sobre la situación de Yuriy y Mihaeru, así como la explicación científica que da Yuriy sobre el Analizador de SLEPTU, espero que esta vez sea más claro, la primera versión era bastante complicada, pero de cualquier modo si no entienden algo _pregúntenme_, que yo aclararé sus dudas si están a mi alcance y… ¡No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo que allí hay lemon! xD Cuando comencé el fic no pasaba por mi cabeza convertirlo en un Yaoi sino simplemente se quedaría en un Shonen-ai. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, hasta la próxima.

Si te gusta esta historia y quieres que continúe házmelo saber por medio de un comentario, para dejar un comentario da un "click" al botoncito morado de la izquierda que dice "Go" y a escribir.

Necesito saber si están interesados en la historia, para continuarla. **Llevo 16 Reviews. A los 21 les aseguro que me pondré a trabajar para el capitulo 5.**

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba, (Menos virus) jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (Sigo con lo mismo xD) serán bien recibidos.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Do svidan ya !

(До свидаья!)

19


	6. 05: Aprobado

**Ischa tebya.**

(Ища тебя)

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

(Remasterizado 26 de Agosto de 2008)

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

**Resumen**: Alguien me dijo una vez que soñar era muy importante en la vida, que con ello te mantienes vivo Que te trae alegría y felicidad, pero también trae tristeza y sufrimiento, y mientras tú ríes otro llora… mientras tú amas otro odia… YxK, RxTxK, YxKxT

**Rating**: T (18+)

**Genero**: Romance, Drama, Sci-fic, Psicológico

**Advertencias**: Yaoi explicito, Lemon (SI no te gusta este tipo de historia NO sigas leyendo), Lenguaje Complicado. Sufrimiento Protagónico xD

**Notas de la Autora**:

Después de un rato, estoy de regreso. La tardanza no tiene una buena excusa, salvo que ni yo le entendía a los términos científicos y me tuve que ir a leer de nuevo xD. Bueno, la historia no tiene tanto éxito al igual que hace unos años, pero me gusta mucho escribirla. De todas maneras le agradezco a tres personitas que aun me siguen leyendo.

Gracias a: **Alexa Hiwatari**, a **GaBz**, y a **Mildred**. Por sus comentarios, espero ue la historia les siga gustando. Y si alguien más lee esta historia y le gusta háganmelo saber a través de un Review. También dejen su E-mail o su review por **log in**. Y cada actualización les llegará una notificación por E-mail. Los que no dejen E-mail ni tengan cuenta en ff . net, les responderé en mi perfil.

Ahora si, sin más preámbulo, al fic…

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _--Cursiva-- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (numero) aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

--

**05: Aprobado.**

--

–¡Buenas tardes, sean bienvenidos todos al nivel #330BVST, del proyecto SLEPTU! –Dijo un pelirrojo de ojos azul cristalino, ante la estrada de dicho nivel y frente a varios espectadores, entre ellos Kai que se hallaba de pie junto a Valkov Fyedka y todos los asociados e inversionistas de BIOVOLT. Junto a Yuriy se hallaba Mihaeru Mitard– Quiero agradecer a todos los que apoyaron este proyecto y a los cuales dedico esta primera sesión de pruebas. Como ya saben: SLEPTU es un sistema virtual que almacena información mental. Reproduce y materializa los sueños transformándolos en imágenes extraíbles, construyéndolos pieza por pieza a una velocidad de 100　mil unidades por segundo. DREAM: Es la computadora principal del sistema SLEPTU, que está conectada a 196 computadoras más y con un registro de más de 900 mil imágenes de lugares, más de 100 mil millones de sonidos, codificada con 400 variaciones de lenguaje y con 24 mil tonos de color. –Termino Yuriy de explicar.

Mihaeru dio un paso.

–A continuación les presentaremos al dispositivo analizador de SLEPTU, terminado y en operación, síganme por favor, señores –Pidió y caminó entrando profundamente por el nivel #330BVST, junto con él fueron Kai y todos los asociados. El peliplateado dirigió su mirada a Yuriy, pero este no se percató, siguiendo y alcanzando a Mitard.

Todos llegaron al laboratorio operacional de SLEPTU. DREAM estaba allí, encendida con sus miles de luces y con sus 196 computadoras alternas encendidas; todas en sus pantallas con la leyenda de: _SLEPTU System. Where your dreams will become reality_. Pero además de DREAM y las 196 computadoras, ahora había una habitación, donde descansaba una especie de silla, acolchonada, forrada por fuera con una capa metálica pintada de blanco, La parte inferior tenía el cercano parecido con un auto de carreras formula 1 y sentada en ella se encontraba un sujeto vestido con un traje blanco, cerrado con un cierre por el frente y con unos anteojos oscuros. Toda la parte inferior del asiento estaba cerrado llegándole al sujeto un cuarto arriba de la rodilla y sobre su cabeza estaba colocado el casco el cual cubría la mayor parte su cabeza.

–Este es el analizador de SLEPTU– Dijo Yuriy, llegando hasta allí mientras que Mihaeru se adelantaba hasta llegar a las computadoras junto con los demás técnicos–. El ser humano pasa por cuatro etapas o niveles del dormir, y para identificar cada una de esas etapas nos serviremos de una base de electrodos situados en la parte superior de la Cápsula Analizadora, los cuales conectan con: Un electroencefalógrafo (medidor de ondas cerebrales o EEG), el cual nos permitirá verificar el grado de vigilia del usuario (1); un electromiógrafo (medidor de movimientos musculares o EMG), necesario para indicarnos la actividad muscular; un electrooculógrafo (medidor de movimientos oculares o EOG) Indispensable para saber cuando nuestro usuario ha llegado a la etapa del dormir que más nos interesa, y un electrocardiógrafo (medidor de movimientos del corazón o ECG), el pulso de nuestro sujeto será verificado durante todo el proceso.

Yuriy se volvió hacia el sujeto en la silla y le colocó en la cabeza el cableado que estaba conectado al casco del dispositivo y después agregó:

–Toda esta información registrada será enviada a las computadoras alternas, pero la información indispensable para que SLEPTU comience a trabajar es la del electroencefalógrafo la cual registra la información cerebral que será enviada y almacenada en DREAM para comenzar a reconstruirla, como lo verán ahora.

Mandó la señal a Mihaeru y a los técnicos, los cuales, pusieron a funcionar el dispositivo y entonces se vio como un vidrió se deslizó desde la parte baja de la silla y se cerró hasta el casco de esta. Quedando el sujeto encapsulado. Los inversionistas y el resto de espectadores estaban tan sorprendidos que ninguno hizo comentario alguno, Kai miró atentamente lo que pasaba, Yuriy ya se había encargado de explicarle eso, la última vez que le vio en la sala de Juntas.

El procedimiento siguió: alzándose la silla a aproximadamente 30 centímetros del suelo y girando en un ángulo de 130 grados.

–Ahora, durante este periodo, el analizador ya nos ha registrado que el sujeto se haya en un estado de vigilia total con ondas beta de 12 a 20 ciclos por segundo (2). Lo siguiente que veremos será la aplicación de SLEPTU al tallo cerebral, responsable de controlar el sueño y el estado de vigilia, además se administrará un tipo de anestésico especial que permitirá deprimir el sistema nervioso central, de forma que el individuo duerma, manteniendo su cerebro activo para soñar. –No dio más datos de eso, sólo se encaminó hacía otro lado– Mientras esperamos los resultados, ustedes podrán revisar directamente la reproducción del sueño de nuestro voluntario en aquella pantalla –les señaló al frente y a una altura considerable de cuatro metros, una pantalla de 50x60 pulgadas.

–El sujeto está entrando ya a la etapa de sueño ligero, de 4 a 6 ciclos de ondas cerebrales del tipo alfa (3) –Dijo Mihaeru.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando.

–Ahora está oscilando entre 12 y 14 ciclos de ondas theta, entrando a segunda etapa (4) –informó un técnico.

La pantalla sobre y al frente de los espectadores, se puso en blanco.

–Tercera etapa, Electroencefalógrafo indicando inicio de ondas de tipo delta (5), de 0. 5 y 2 ciclos por segundo– Dijo Mihaeru.

Yuriy miró la pantalla, no quería aceptarlo, pero en realidad estaba bastante nervioso por las consecuencias de la prueba, había estado esos tres días en constante trabajo con tal de mostrar los mejores resultados posibles, le enseñaría a Kai, a Valkov y a todos, la efectividad de su proyecto, su capacidad y su inteligencia y todo lo que ello implicaba, y después de ello Kai lo tomaría en serio, lo haría, con esto en mente frunció el ceño con firmeza.

–Ondas delta marcando ciclos de 4 a 6 por segundo, entrando a la cuarta etapa– informó Mihaeru mirando fijamente a Yuriy y desviando su mirada furtiva de Kai a Fyedka.

Valkov sonrió recordando la plática que sostuvieran él y Yuriy después de la decepción de Yuriy con Kai, al darse cuenta de que este sólo jugaba con él.

…

_--¿De qué quiere hablar, Valkov? –dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo inquisitivamente--._

_--Ya se que usted me sugirió no interfiriera en sus asuntos personales, pero, no puedo evitar notar lo mucho que usted se esfuerza por complacer al joven Hiwatari –sonrió con malicia, provocando un sonrojo en el blanco rostro de Yuriy, el cual apartó la vista--._

_Fyedka cerró los ojos._

_--Yo tambien fui joven, Ing. Ivanov, y sé lo que ese desesperado intento significa, pero me temo que ha tomando la actitud equivocada con el joven Hiwatari--._

_--Y según usted ¿Qué debería hacer? –inquirió con un tono mordaz--._

_--Verá, creo que su actitud para con él ha sido demasiado fácil y accesible –dicho comentario molestó al pelirrojo, Valkov lo percató, pero hizo caso omiso y prosiguió–. Y eso ha provocado que nuestro joven jefe, no le tome en serio, pues se ha dado cuenta de que a cada petición que él haga usted asistirá sin vacilar y diga lo que diga y haga lo que haga, usted estará allí siempre como un perro fiel--._

_Yuriy lo miró con fiereza, pero no pudo desmentir nada y por lo tanto estaba por retirarse de la presencia de Valkov indignado por aquellas palabras, pero lo siguiente que dijo Valkov lo hizo detener._

_--Conozco al joven Kai desde que era un adolescente, a ese joven le gustan los retos y créame, si tiene uno al frente, no dudará en aceptar el desafío--._

_--¿A qué se refiere?--._

_--Si usted comienza a darle repentinas muestras de desinterés, la naturaleza de Hiwatari, como la de cualquier hombre que se siente victorioso ante la idolatría, responderá a ello de inmediato, buscando las razones a ello, así que, ¿qué le parece mi sugerencia?: "castíguelo con su indiferencia y con su poco interés y… lo tendrá a sus pies"--._

_--Pero, ¿cómo podría hacer eso? –preguntó--._

_--Yo con gusto le ayudaré--._

_Yuriy le miró con suspicacia--._

_--¿Y por qué haría algo así?--._

_--No le voy a mentir que mi primera intención es la diversión que me llevaré con ello, pero ese no es mi único motivo. Conozco al joven Hiwatari desde hace mucho, como ya se lo he dicho y si hay algo que a él le falta es tener a alguien a su lado –dijo desviando su mirada con un gesto solemne–, la vida del joven Hiwatari es muy solitaria--._

_Yuriy lo miró sorprendido. Valkov volvió la vista con su clásica sonrisa irónica._

_--¿Qué le parece? Cada vez que Hiwatari solicite su presencia, asistiré yo informándole que usted está muy ocupado con SLEPTU--._

_Yuriy guardó silencio un momento. Y eso hizo a Valkov torcer el labio, necesitaba del acceso del pelirrojo o de lo contrario…_

_--Cuarenta horas –Agregó de pronto Yuriy, Valkov lo miró confundido– Dígale, al señor Kai que en cuarenta horas SLEPTU estará terminado y que en ese tiempo, no aceptaré ninguna interrupción--._

_Valkov sonrió con ironía._

_--De acuerdo--._

…

–Ondas cerebrales rebasando el ciclo delta –dijo Mihaeru– EOG mostrando registros de Movimientos Oculares, EMG muestra signos de actividad muscular normal, respiración y pulso irregular.

Yuriy miró hacia la pantalla y con él, todos.

Todos esperaron ávidamente a lo que estaba por pasar, incluso Kai y Valkov. Poco a poco y ante las miradas expectantes de todos, se formó lentamente una silueta, una silueta que después se convertiría en la figura misma del voluntario (El cual por cierto se veía desnudo).

Mihaeru sonrió y los técnicos tambien. Poco a poco un panorama comenzó a formarse tambien al principio era muy difuso y solo parecían manchas de colores, al fin se pudo distinguir ahora al sujeto en una habitación vacía y poco a poco varias detalles de una casa comenzaron a aparecer.

–Esa señores, es la primera reproducción de SLEPTU, ¿Alguna duda o comentario? –Dijo Yuriy con entusiasmo y seguridad en ese momento se sentía con la capacidad de contestar cualquier duda, aunque no se tratara de SLEPTU.

La primera pregunta llegó:

–¿Cuál es la diferencia entre esto y un sueño real? –Kai miró al sujeto que había preguntado y luego a Yuriy. Él cual sonrió y dijo:

–Le explicaré. Cuando nosotros soñamos, sólo tenemos la sensación imprecisa o indirecta de lo que son las cosas. Con SLEPTU –dijo volviendo a la pantalla, en la cual el sujeto se hallaba ya en una estancia más amplia y con varias siluetas difusas de gente rodeándolo, en la misma posición– …las imágenes y lo que sueñan deja de ser sólo una sensación primaria, para convertirse en sensaciones e imágenes directas, y eso es obvio, puesto que DREAM y las computadoras alternas pueden almacenar esa información integrada.

Al escuchar eso Kai dijo interrumpiendo a Yuriy:

–Eso quiere decir que, SLEPTU les permitirá ver los sueños de todos los usuarios, no sólo en esta ocasión.

Todos lo voltearon a ver. Yuriy sonrió con seguridad al escuchar eso de su jefe y agregó:

–La finalidad del sedante junto con él analizador SLEPTU es que aunque estén en una etapa de sueño como el MOR (o REM) (6) posean un 60 por ciento de conciencia, por lo que cualquier cosa que ellos requieran en el sueño, se materializará. Además, los archivos de SLEPTU y DREAM no son para BIOVOLT, tal vez a un nivel de verificación y organización si, pero en realidad son para los usuarios y si ellos lo requieren se les entregará su sueño en disco láser, el DVD o cualquier formato que ellos elijan.

Kai fijó su mirada en la pantalla de nueva cuenta y al percatarse de que el joven voluntario, la estaba pasando mal en ese sueño retó de nuevo.

–¿Y que hay de… las pesadillas? (7)

Mihaeru miró a Kai con atención ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esa clase de preguntas? Eso tambien confundió un poco a Yuriy… Si Kai no creía en los sueños ¿Por qué le importaban las pesadillas? Su rostro cambio a un aire más solemne y dijo:

–Todo el sistema SLEPTU fue creado y diseñado, para convertir los sueños de los usuarios en una experiencia totalmente placentera –volteó a ver a Mihaeru– podemos controlar a DREAM para que module esa sensación.

Al escuchar esas palabras el japonés de cabellos rubios cenizos puso a funcionar una de las computadoras alternas, las luces que indicaban las funciones de DREAM comenzaron a centellear, y casi de modo inmediato, la situación del sueño del voluntario comenzó a cambiar, específicamente cambiando de estancia y apareciendo sobre una moto al inicio de una competencia. Por ello era evidente que ese usuario soñaba con conducir una motocicleta y participar en una carrera, pero… ¿Qué significaron las secuencias previas?

Kai no dijo nada, se quedó con la vista fija en la pantalla sin decir más. Los inversionistas comenzaron a discutir el tema, Valkov se aproximó a Kai y dijo:

–¿Y bien señor? ¿Programará la reproducción masiva del sistema SLEPTU?

El ojicarmin escuchó a Valkov, pero no le hizo caso.

–Yo apruebo la reconstrucción del sistema SLEPTU al servicio público– Dijo uno de aquellos hombres con seguridad. Y seguido de él siguieron otros aprobando el proyecto.

Yuriy se sentía feliz, SLEPTU había sido totalmente aprobado, o en parte…

–Señor Hiwatari– Le llamó Ivanov, el volteó mirando a todos aquellos hombres quienes lo miraban con un gesto grave…

–Yo estoy de acuerdo tambien –Apoyó Fyedka.

Al parecer sólo faltaba su voto. Kai los miró con su mirada fría y luego miró a la pantalla.

–¿Señor? –inquirió Valkov esta vez perdiendo la paciencia, Kai era capaz de desaprobarlo sólo por llevarles la contraria, y sin duda su opinión era una de las más importantes.

–Adelante– Fue lo que dijo.

Mihaeru y el resto de los técnicos comenzaron celebrar el triunfo, después de un mes y medio de trabajo se veía la aceptación de todo su trabajo. Yuriy se quedó como ido mirando a Kai, ¿lo había aprobado…? Por un momento lo dudó, pero, si, era real, era todo un éxito. Se dio cuenta de que Kai le miraba y fingió no darse cuenta desviando su vista para dirigirse al resto de los espectadores y ponerlos al tanto rápidamente de cómo se iniciaría la construcción masiva del sistema, después de ello se fue hacia donde estaba Mitard y los demás. Kai le miró por otros segundos y después apartó su mirada y fue el primero en retirarse de allí ante el desconcierto de muchos. Valkov solo se sonrió al espectar eso. Mientras que Yuriy sintió como si algo desgarrara su alma, pero orgulloso y frío como era, lo ocultó tan bien que ni siquiera Mihaeru lo distinguió, o eso parecía.

–¿Todo bien Yuriy? –preguntó Mitard.

El pelirrojo lo miró y sonrió con altivez.

–Claro, aunque el trabajo no ha terminado para nosotros.

–Es cierto, pero me refería al Kaichou… –dijo.

–No te preocupes, todo va como lo planee– Dijo Yuriy regresando la mirada a DREAM.

Sin darse cuenta todo eso se había llevado el resto de la tarde. Los inversionistas y demás asociados se retiraron un rato después de que Kai lo hiciera del nivel #330BVST. Más tarde, los técnicos y demás científicos y personal de ese nivel lo hicieron tambien. Eran cerca de las 10:00 de la noche, Mihaeru se retiró antes que Yuriy, pues aunque le ofreció que se fueran juntos el pelirrojo había decidido ser él quien se encargara de apagar a DREAM y de detener la corriente de energía que abastecía el nivel #330. Después de dejar todo en orden se dirigió a la puerta, la cual se habría automáticamente y al fin se retiró de allí.

En una de las salas se topó con uno de los guardias. Se llamaba Vladimir Gurnfinkel, el cual casi siempre lo veía salir cuando se quedaba a trabajar hasta tarde.

–Que pases buenas noches Yuriy –se despidió de él como siempre lo hacía.

–Tú también… –dijo medio burlón, era obvio que tendría que estar despierto toda la noche, después sonrió más sinceramente tanto que hasta el guardia no lo tomó como burla. El pelirrojo estaba de buen humor.

Después de eso siguió caminando por un pasillo para ir al elevador, el silencio de la noche le permitía escuchar el eco de sus pasos, el nivel y ese lugar parecían estar ya totalmente vacíos, después de todo él se había quedado trabajando demasiado tarde, le gustaba mucho su trabajo y se sumergía en el totalmente, tanto que el tiempo se le iba sin darse cuenta. Terminar el analizador de SLEPTU en cuarenta horas, definitivamente había sido un reto, pero siempre que se ponía a trabajar no podía detenerse hasta terminar, pero esta vez si lo había hecho más intensamente, claro que los técnicos, los científicos y sobre todo Mihaeru habían sido de mucha ayuda, pero al final… todo eso lo había hecho por Kai…

/Por Kai…/

Todavía no terminaba de pensar en esto cuando a lo lejos miró como Kai se detenía frente a ese elevador, y eso le extrañó, ya era muy tarde ¿Qué estaba haciendo Kai, allí a esa hora y en ese nivel? Recordó lo que había discutido con Valkov y que había decidido actuar con indiferencia ante él, pero… hacia mucho que no lo había visto y de hecho el verlo en la tarde y no poder estar cerca de él había sido asfixiante y pronto sintió como su corazón y su respiración aumentaron, incluso sus manos temblaron; no sabía de lo que podía ser capaz si estaba con él en el elevador, lo mejor sería esperar a que se fuera. Estaba por darse vuelta cuando…

–Ivanov –escuchó.

El pelirrojo tuvo que descartar su intento de huir y trató de actuar lo más normal posible.

–Buenas noches señor –dijo de modo ecuánime.

Kai únicamente le miró con su rostro inexpresivo y sin agregar nada, presionó el botón y las puertas del elevador se abrieron, entonces caminó hasta abordarlo y desde allí, atisbando al pelirrojo fijamente, como si le esperara o eso le pareció a Yuriy, él cual dudó en avanzar…

–¿No piensas subir? –preguntó Kai con el mismo gesto indiferente.

Yuriy sabía que sería muy extraño que no subiera al elevador después de haber caminado hasta allí y no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, pero en su opinión Kai se veía extraño… ¿Estaría enojado por su comportamiento los últimos tres días… y el de hoy? Con esa duda en su cabeza subió al elevador posesionándose como siempre, en la parte de atrás de su jefe, y luego de esto Kai presionó el botón que bajaba hasta los estacionamientos… apenas se habían cerrado las compuertas del ascensor cuando de pronto miró como Kai se acercaba a él, por lo que instintivamente retrocedió, hasta que Kai lo aprisionó contra una de las paredes del elevador. El pelirrojo se sorprendió mucho. Los dos rubís de Kai le miraban fijamente y en un susurro le dijo:

–Tu actuación de hoy fue muy interesante…

–S-señor… –Balbuceó más que nervioso… atónito.

–Tal vez después de todo, eres… muy interesante –dijo con una voz aun más lánguida mientras que entrecerraba sus ojos y se acercaba más al rostro de su empleado…

No supo como fue, y de echo ni si quiera se detuvo a pensarlo, pues de un momento a otro ya estaba besando a Ivanov y sin deseos de querer dejarlo; no lo entendía, a él no le gustaban los hombres, no era homosexual… ¿O si? Ya antes se había fijado en Yuriy, le llamaba la atención, aunque no lo aceptara, pero no le daba mucha importancia y sin meditarlo siempre se había visto a sí mismo solicitándolo únicamente a él para ponerlo al corriente de lo que se hacía en BIOVOLT, el detonador para fijarse más en él fue aquella cena que tuvo con él y con Rei en ese lujoso restaurante y ahora estaba en el elevador, besándolo y mientras esto pasaba por su cabeza: sintió entonces, como Yuriy le comenzaba a responder el beso con pasión, incluso sintió como el pelirrojo tomaba parte en la situación rodeándolo con sus brazos y comenzando a recorrer incesantemente su cuerpo con sus hábiles manos. Kai no quiso quedarse atrás he imitándolo rodeó su cintura y después subió sus manos por su espalda brindándole desesperadas caricias. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue inesperado para Kai, sintió como el pelirrojo comenzó a mordisquear su labio inferior obligándole a abrir la boca y entonces deslizando su lengua dentro de ella.

Yuriy estaba extasiado saboreando la cálida cavidad de su jefe y apenas y podía creerlo, su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad, Kai y él en el elevador, su cuerpo entre sus brazos, aspirando su aroma, sus alientos y sus labios unidos en un embriagante beso, sólo faltaba algo para que su sueño fuera perfecto: Empujó a Kai hasta colocarlo contra la otra pared. Ahora el peliplateado estaba contra la pared, la que daba hacía el nocturno exterior y Yuriy sobre él, de inmediato desfajó la camisa de su jefe sacándola del pantalón e introdujo sus manos bajo ella haciendo contacto con la piel de la espalda de Kai, pero sin dejar libre su boca.

Kai no hizo ni el menor intento por evitarlo en cambio abrió sus rubís que tenía cerrados y mirando fijamente los cristales de Yuriy, lo invitó a una batalla por el control del beso y Yuriy aceptó, mientras tanto sus manos seguían recorriendo ansiosamente la espalda de su jefe y poco a poco y sin dejar la batalla de sus lenguas llegó hasta la cadera de Kai y la presionó pegándola a la suya. Kai sintió como la cadera de Yuriy ardía y fue consciente de la excitación del pelirrojo, entonces con toda su fuerza de voluntad rodó por la pared quedando de nueva cuenta sobre Yuriy, la sensación de sus caderas presionadas la una contra la otra era indescriptible para Kai y aquella boca y aquella lengua que no se daban por vencidas le hizo querer más y más de ese pelirrojo… quería dominarlo…

Ambos cedieron al beso y Yuriy soltó la boca de su jefe deslizándose ahora por su cuello. Kai jadeó cerrando los ojos y alzando su rostro le dio más espacio a Yuriy para recorrer con sus labios su cuello, entonces alzó su mano y la puso sobre la nuca del pelirrojo invitándolo a continuar con ello. Yuriy llegó a la parte baja del cuello de Kai y allí le besó y comenzó a succionar. Al sentir eso Kai sintió como un calor intenso dentro de él se esparcía y deslizó su mano hasta depositarla sobre el trasero del pelirrojo, este gimió a sentir esto y dejó lo que hacia para apoyarse en la sien del peliplateado, y allí cerca del oído de Kai le susurró...

–Kai… te deseo.

Aquella revelación hizo a Kai reaccionar del trance en el que había entrado y le hizo sonreír con presunción. Ahora conocía las verdaderas intenciones de Ivanov, y él no tenía ningún inconveniente, estaba determinado a hacer suyo a ese pelirrojo de ojos azules. Retiró su mano de las nalgas de Yuriy y subiendo esa mano hasta su cabeza, lo tomó de los cabellos y lo hizo mirarlo sólo para envolver su boca de nuevo con la suya, en un beso a un más apasionado y dominante que el primero y Yuriy lo aceptó gustoso.

El elevador llegó a su destino: El estacionamiento. Las puertas se abrieron de par de par, dejándolos expuestos, a las penumbras y la oscuridad reinantes en el estacionamiento nocturno.

Kai puso una mano en el pecho de Yuriy y lo alejó, terminando con el beso. Yuriy sintió esa mano apartarlo y se sintió desconcertado. Hiwatari abandonó el elevador y él pelirrojo pensó lo peor, que Kai de nuevo había jugado con él, pero entonces miró como este se detuvo y volteaba hacia él.

–Tii vidiat (Ven) –le dijo.

Al escuchar eso Ivanov no lo pensó dos veces, fue tras él, hasta que ambos llegaron al automóvil del peliplateado. Kai sacó el control de seguridad aflojando los botones de las puertas del auto, haciendo posible abrirlas.

–Tii podnimaetsya (Sube) –le dijo de modo sugerente, tomando la compuerta de piloto y abordando el coche.

Yuriy caminó hasta la otra puerta, la abrió y gateando en el asiento del copiloto se acercó hasta Kai y lo besó de nueva cuenta, empujándolo contra el sillón y posicionándose sobre él, colocando sus manos, una a cada lado del rostro de Kai y sus piernas a los costados de su cadera. Eso sorprendió a Kai, Yuriy fácilmente había tomado el control de la situación, del lugar y de su boca. Pero tenía que detenerlo o no podría contenerse él tampoco. Por lo que tomando el rostro de Yuriy con sus manos, lo separó poco a poco terminando con el beso. Yuriy se le quedó mirando frente a frente y sus respiraciones golpeaban la una con la otra. Los ojos de Yuriy estaban temblando por todo lo que estaba conteniendo, y es que después de haber probado esa boca ya no quería dejarla, ya no podía más.

–Aquí no… –Le dijo Kai con voz lánguida– en mi mansión.

Los ojos de Yuriy se abrieron aun más… ¿Kai quería llevarlo a su mansión? Eso parecía cada vez menos real, incluso se preguntó sino estaba a caso dentro de SLEPTU teniendo ese sueño, pero no, no era así, habían abandonado el nivel #330BVST, no era su imaginación ni una realidad virtual. Se tranquilizó un poco y dejó a Kai conducir quitándose de sobre de él.

De camino a la mansión no dijeron nada, Yuriy se inclinó en el asiento del Co-piloto y se recostó sobre las piernas de Kai, acariciando sus rodillas y Kai no supo como interpretar eso y a decir verdad tampoco se tomó la molestia de hacerlo, cualquier otro se abría ruborizado, pero no Hiwatari.

_ZZZZZZZZZZxxxxx_Ища тебя_xxxxxZZZZZZZZZZ_

Rei se encontraba en su departamento, eran las 10:00 de la noche, lo único encendido en su habitación era una lámpara de mesa y la pantalla de su LAPTOP. Se encontraba escribiendo un poco más sobre su novela y después de releer las ultimas notas, minimizó la ventana del programa y se fue directo a la conexión a redes, una vez Online abrió el programa de mensajes, apenas lo había hecho cuando se abrió un mensaje que decía…

Super-star: Privet! (hola!)

Rei sabía de quien se trataba y contestó en seguida.

Libro-gurú: Privet, Takao.

Super-star: n.n Kak dielá, Rei? (Como estas, Rei?)

Libro-gurú: Jarasho (bien) ¿Y tu?

Super-star: Cada vez mejor n.n.

Rei sonrió al leer, eso.

Libro-gurú: Lo sé.

Super-star: XD ¡Que gusto encontrarte! ¿Qué te parece si salimos de nuevo?

Eso emocionó a Rei.

Libro-gurú: De hecho que bueno que te encuentro y justo a tiempo, quiero invitarte a una fiesta.

Super-star: All rigth! It's great! "n.n"

Libro-gurú: Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi amigo Kai.

Super-star: Por su puesto que quiero ir ¿Cuándo es?

Libro-gurú: Mañana

Super-star: ¿Mañana O.o?

Libro-gurú: ¿No puedes?

Super-star: Umn…

Libro-gurú: Es mañana a las 8:00 de la noche.

Super-star: Tengo función de 5:00 a 8:00, pero después estaré libre, ¿crees que podrías esperarme a las 9:00?

Libro-gurú: ¡Claro! Yo te espero ¿Afuera del teatro?

Super-star: Si, a las… 8:30, solo necesito 30 minutos para alistarme.

Rei sonrió.

Libro-gurú: Spasiba… (Gracias)

Super-star: O.o? No, gracias a ti, me invitaste a la fiesta de tu amigo el millonario. Ya quiero ver los regalos y la comida XD.

Libro-gurú: Takao…

Super-star: Umn, ¿si?

Libro-gurú: …Nada, mañana te veo ¿de acuerdo?

Super-star: Por su puesto! Bye-bye. Que duermas bien.

Libro-gurú: Igualmente.

Super-star: See you!

(Desconectado).

Rei se sonrió al pensar que mañana lo volvería a ver. Ojalá mañana pudiera decirle que le gustaba, si, mañana sería una excelente oportunidad para ello.

_ZZZZZZZZZZxxxxx_Ища тебя_xxxxxZZZZZZZZZZ_

La puerta de la mansión se abrió y un Kai y un Yuriy entraron besándose. Sin mucho cuidado Kai empujó la puerta cerrándola. Yuriy lo besaba con desesperación, ya no podía más necesitaba besar los labios de su jefe, necesitaba tocarlo, abrazarlo…, lo necesitaba a él.

Kai lo frenó de nuevo y por las escaleras lo condujo hasta su habitación. Una vez adentro, ahora fue Kai quien tomando al pelirrojo de la cintura y de la nuca con fuerza le plantó un beso desenfrenado y profundo, sabía tan bien, aquello de llevar el control le gustaba.

Así abrazados y besándose se dejaron caer en el lecho, sobre las suaves y finas sábanas azules. Yuriy sobre Kai, quien no dejaba de besarlo y de acariciar su espalda. Kai no se quería quedar atrás, pero definitivamente el que ahora llevaba el control era Yuriy… o al menos por el momento.

Pasaron varios minutos y ya estaban muy excitados y bañados en sudor y eso que aun no hacían contacto directo con su piel. De nuevo el pelirrojo dio el primer paso comenzando a desabrochar la camisa de Kai, entonces Kai rodó en la amplia cama quedando ahora sobre Yuriy y haciendo lo mismo con él saco de Yuriy. Así continuaron un buen rato, jugando a quien tenía el control hasta que finalmente quedaron desnudos.

El pelirrojo se alzó levemente para mirar el cuerpo de su jefe quedando maravillado: esa piel tan blanca, tan perfecta, su torso y su espalda, estaban tan bien proporcionados, al igual que sus caderas y sus muslos; no dudó más y deslizó sus manos por ese estructural cuerpo. Mientras que Kai se mantenía sujeto al cuerpo de Ivanov deslizando sus dedos por toda su espalda suavemente, no podía negarlo, ese cuerpo era un deleite para él, era fascinante.

El calor que desprendían sus cuerpos comenzó a inundar la habitación y el sudor que se había adherido a sus cuerpos les dotaba de una belleza exótica.

Yuriy no podía dejar de acariciar, besar y mordisquear cada trozo de piel, era tan hermosa, tan excitante y deliciosa, más aún con el brillo que le brindaba el sudor que se le había adherido. Se apartó de los labios, pasando a lamer la barbilla hasta llegar al blanco cuello, el cual beso y lamió un rato para después bajar poco a poco al pecho, donde su blanco fueron los pezones, los cuales chupó hasta dejar endurecidos, con una mano se apoyaba de la cama para no dejar caer su peso sobre Kai, y con la otra le acariciaba el estómago. La mano, que deseaba tocar más, se deslizó hacía la cadera y a los muslos.

Kai tan solo jadeaba con cada roce de las manos y la boca del pelirrojo, el cual justo en ese momento deslizaba su lengua por todo el pecho hasta detenerse a mirar el recto miembro de su jefe, eran sus atenciones quienes lo habían puesto así. Sonrió y con una mano lo agarró y lo frotó. Kai se estremeció al tiempo que sentía como un calor intenso nacía desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo cuando las manos de Yuriy comenzaron a estimularlo en aquella zona. La reacción en Hiwatari no fue suficiente para Yuriy, quien ideó pronto la forma de escuchar de Kai lo que deseaba, por lo que inclinándose entre sus piernas y sujetando el miembro con una mano, dio una lamida desde el tronco al glande, el dueño se estremeció de nuevo y esta vez un gemido salió de su garganta; Yuriy sonrió al haber logrado su cometido, prosiguió con su mano libre a masajear el muslo y a acariciar toda su pierna. Kai no supo como interpretar eso, pero no le importaba, ahora sentía demasiado placer como para pensar en nada más.

El pelirrojo cerró su boca sobre el glande del miembro para después devorarlo todo por completo: Succionando. Esta vez Kai dejó escapar un grito, y apretó las sábanas con fuerza entre sus manos. Alzó su rostro echando su cabeza hacía atrás, al tiempo que arqueaba su espalda. Aquello que Ivanov le estaba haciendo era… indescriptible, jamás había experimentado nada igual.

Sin dejar de succionar el sexo de Kai, Yuriy siguió recorriendo con sus manos sus largas y torneadas piernas, deteniéndose en sus caderas y acariciando sus nalgas, apretándolas inesperadamente; eso fue demasiado para el peli-plata, quien no resistió más y se derramó en la boca de Yuriy quien excitado consumió todo lo que éste soltó en su boca, embriagándose con aquella sustancia.

Kai soltó su cuerpo dejándose caer libremente en la cama y lanzando un largo suspiro de satisfacción, se quejo levemente cuando sintió como Yuriy retiraba su boca de su entrepierna, pero aun así siguió sintiendo como fue reemplazada con su mano, sintió como el colchón se sumía y al abrir sus rubís se encontró con el dueño de aquellas orbes azules. Yuriy se inclinó y lo besó en la boca. Hiwatari solo alzó su mano para tomar el rostro del otro y responder el beso.

Yuriy se sentía excitado, pero también muy emocionado, su corazón latía a toda velocidad, seguía estimulando a Kai mientras lo besaba. Algunos cuantos gemidos de Kai intentaron salir de su boca, momentos que fueron aprovechados por Yuriy, para invadir la otra boca con exigencia, pero Kai no era de los que se dejaban dominar, por lo que respondió con la misma exigencia, se incorporó un poco, apoyándose con su mano en la cama mientras que la mano que pusiera en el rostro de Yuriy ahora estaba entre los rojizos cabellos. Se besaron por un buen rato de manera intensa, al fin Kai bajó su mano, para ponerla sobre la de Yuriy, con la cual le estimulaba en su entrepierna, se separaron al cabo dejando ver como un hilo de saliva se estiraba de una boca a la otra.

La mirada rubí de Kai se abrió, mirando al rostro de Yuriy, era una mirada determinada, tan inquebrantable y rebelde, que Ivanov creyó enamorarse más de aquella. Tomó al dueño de los rubís de los hombros y lo recostó de nuevo en la cama, pero, éste se resistió.

–Ivanov…–Murmuró, era lo primero que le decía desde que habían llegado ahí.

Yuriy le devolvió una mirada tranquila y sincera, se alzó un poco posesionándose sobre él. Aunque él estaba arriba se acababa de dar cuenta de algo… Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, y puso una mano sobre el estomago de Kai, y con la otra mano tomó la erección de Kai… El peli-plata se mantenía ligeramente erguido, apoyando sus codos en la cama. Yuriy cerró sus ojos y se colocó la erección en su propio ano. Kai espectó eso algo sorprendido, aunque no fue mucho lo que dejó ver en su rostro.

Yuriy se fue sentando poco a poco sobre el regazo de Kai, y éste entrecerró sus ojos sin poder ignorar la sensación tan placentera de estar entrando en el pelirrojo, se sentía húmedo, pero cálido al mismo tiempo. Yuriy se mordió el labio para no quejarse, apoyó su mano sobre el estomago de Kai, para hacer una pausa y acostumbrase a eso. El otro cerró los ojos y respiró con agitación, dejándose caer en la cama, y alzando sus manos sólo para tomar las caderas de su acompañante, quizá para ayudarle a entrar, pero en cuanto las manos de Kai tocaron la cadera de éste, el pelirrojo se estremeció dejándose caer y metiéndose de una sola vez todo el miembro del oji-rubí. Un quejido y varios jadeos escaparon de la boca de Ivanov, aunque no era la primera vez, hacía mucho que no se dejaba penetrar… abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada entrecerrada de Kai…

Ya no podía esperar más…

Comenzó a moverse sobre él. Kai lo miraba pero al sentir los movimientos de Yuriy, cerró los ojos sintiendo como cada vez que su erección golpeaba con el interior de Yuriy todo su cuerpo experimentaba gran placer, por lo mismo no apartó sus manos de esa cadera, ayudando a marcar el ritmo.

Yuriy se apoyaba todavía el estomago de Kai, y con la otra mano de la cama, arriba y abajo, entrando y saliendo, poco a poco sus gemidos comenzaron a inundar la habitación, y Yuriy se sintió feliz, en cuanto escuchó también los gemidos de Kai mezclados con los suyos; su querido jefe lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él, cuanto había deseado estar con él, aunque no había sido como en sus sueños, era increíble tenerlo dentro, en aquella danza de placer, Yuriy estaba feliz, feliz de estar con Kai, y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos pero en su rostro había una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y amor, miró el pálido y atractivo rostro de su jefe, su amante… el amor de su vida.

–Kai…–Murmuró entre jadeos.

Pero Kai no contestó ni le devolvió la mirada estaba perdido en el placer que le brindaba el interior de Yuriy. Abrió la boca, ahogando un gemido cuando alcanzó su segundo orgasmo de esa noche llenándolo de su semen. Cuando el pelirrojo sintió ese cálido líquido llenar su interior, aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos hasta que su interior se contrajo, derramándose sobre Kai. Los dos respiraron profundamente recuperando el aliento, Yuriy se echó hacia atrás sin salir de Kai, y apoyándose con sus manos sobre la cama.

–Estuviste… genial, estupendo… –balbuceó, y se echó hacía adelante alzándose lo suficiente para sacarse a Kai de sí. Se acercó a su rostro y atrapando sus labios en un beso le agradeció el hermoso momento. Kai recibió el beso sin poner mucho de su parte. Se sentía muy relajado y con ganas de dormir hasta el día siguiente… que justo era el día de su dichosa fiesta de cumpleaños, se la había pasado estresado todo el día pensando en ella.

Apenas y percató como la cama se sumía por los movimientos de Yuriy después de que él mismo rompiera el nexo de sus labios. El pelirrojo se recostó a su lado susurrándole algo, pero él sueño lo venció sin alcanzar siquiera a oírlo. Yuriy lo cubrió con las sábanas y lo abrazó, repitiendo lo que dijera antes:

–Ya Liublyu Tebya, Kai, Ya Liublyu Tebya (Te amo Kai, te amo) –después cerró sus ojos para dormir también.

CONTINUARÁ…

Aclaraciones:

(1) Estado de vigilia se refiere al estar despierto.

(2) **Las Ondas ****Beta.-** Son las más comunes en nuestras horas de vigilia o de conciencia. La medida es de 13 o más ciclos por segundo, está asociada con la atención enfocada y el pensamiento activo de una mente vuelta hacia el mundo externo.

(3) **Ondas Alfa**.- Las ondas Alfa son más lentas que las Beta. Las vivimos de modo natural cada vez que cerramos los ojos, cuando tenemos la mente tranquila, al soñar despiertos o cuando orientamos la atención hacia nuestro interior.

(4) **Ondas Theta.-** Su frecuencia es de 4 a 7 ciclos por segundo. Está asociada a la somnolencia, Es el ritmo que aparece cuando nos deslizamos hacia la inconsciencia o hacia el sueño.

(5)**Ondas****Delta.-** Su frecuencia es de 0 a 4 ciclos por segundo. Es el ritmo que se encuentra en el dormir profundo, sin ensueños.

(6) **Etapa del sueño MOR o REM**: Conocido también como el sueño paradójico, llamado así por que los ojos se mueven en forma circular con movimientos rápidos. REM significa precisamente eso en inglés (Rapid Eyes Moving). Es la etapa del dormir confirmada como durante la cual el ser humano sueña.

(7) **Las pesadillas.-** Ocurren típicamente al final de la noche, ya que son auténticos ensueños que tienen lugar en los períodos MOR (o REM). Hay un grado de angustia y el individuo puede despertarse al final del ensueño, que puede haber durado unos 20 minutos. Son imágenes penosamente observadas, con una intensidad dolorosa.

_ZZZZZZZZZZxxxxx_Ища тебя_xxxxxZZZZZZZZZZ_

Notas finales:

Bueno, este capítulo tuvo dos importantes modificaciones. La explicación científica trate de que fuera lo más clara posible, aunque no pude evitar que fuera complicada xD y sobre Yuriy y Kai. Rescribí todo el lemon, la primera versión no me gustaba ya, las palabras tenían errores de sintaxis, además de que no iba muy acorde. Y algunas palabras más en Ruso, para ampliar el vocabulario xD. Creo que es todo, es uno de los capítulos más tedioso por mezclar todo de una sola vez, ciencia ficción, amor e intrigas xDDD.

Un detalle más es que la primera vez que publique este capítulo fue en Diciembre del 2006 xD, aquí aun no es esas fechas.

Si te gusta esta historia y quieres que continúe házmelo saber por medio de un comentario, para dejar un comentario da un "click" al botoncito morado de la izquierda que dice "Go" y a escribir.

Ok. Ahora si es todo.

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Do svidan ya !

(До свидаья!)

22


	7. 06: La fiesta 1er Acto

Corazones sincronizados

**Ischa tebya.**

(Ища тебя)

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

(Remasterizado 05 de Agosto de 2008)

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

**Resumen**: Alguien me dijo una vez que soñar era muy importante en la vida, que con ello te mantienes vivo Que te trae alegría y felicidad, pero también trae tristeza y sufrimiento, y mientras tú ríes otro llora… mientras tú amas otro odia… YxK, RxTxK, YxKxT

**Rating**: T (13+)

**Genero**: Romance, Drama, Sci-fic, Psicológico

**Advertencias**: Shonen-ai, Yaoi (SI no te gusta este tipo de historia NO sigas leyendo), Sufrimiento Protagónico xD

**Notas de la Autora**:

Hola de nuevo. Esta vez tuve un poco más de tiempo para adelantar el capítulo, y aquí se los dejo. Este capítulo como los próximos tres está divido en escenas, como si fueran piezas de teatro. Es sólo un detalle, no es que cambien el tipo de escritura, ni nada.

Gracias por sus lindos reviews a: **Mil-chan**, **GabZ** y a **Alexa** Hiwatari. Se les agradece su apoyo.

Y si alguien más lee esta historia y le gusta háganmelo saber a través de un Review. También dejen su E-mail o su review por **log in**. Y cada actualización les llegará una notificación por E-mail. Los que no dejen E-mail ni tengan cuenta en ff . net, les responderé en mi perfil.

Ahora si, sin más preámbulo, al fic…

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _--Cursiva-- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (numero) aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

**06: La fiesta (1er Acto).**

&

&o&o& Escena 1&o&o&

&

Al día siguiente Kai despertó, se sentía cansado, pero la sensación de que tenía que hacer algo lo había despertado. Intentó moverse, pero no pudo y al voltear miró al pelirrojo abrazarle. Kai suspiró con hastió, casi se le había olvidado lo de ayer, se estiró un poco para ver el despertador que estaba al otro lado de donde estaba Yuriy, percatándose de que eran las ocho y treinta, ya era tarde, no había puesto la alarma, no tenía que ir a trabajar, pero sabía que algo se le estaba olvidando. El recuerdo le llegó de súbito, tenía que verse con Rei alas nueve en el centro de Moscú.

/La fiesta…/ –Pensó, "La bendita fiesta" era ese día a las ocho de la noche. Se deslizó librándose de los brazos de Yuriy, caminó hacia los cajones buscando algo de ropa y del ropero sacó más, antes de entrar al baño, se detuvo mirando a Yuriy en la cama, completamente dormido…, no pensó nada y se metió a bañar.

Yuriy despertó al poco rato y al no encontrar a Kai a su lado, sintió una horrible sensación de vacío, se incorporó de inmediato buscando, y se tranquilizó en cuanto escuchó agua caer al fondo tras una puerta, entonces supo que Kai se estaba bañando. Suspiró y se recostó de nuevo en la cama, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, se rió de sí mismo al haber tenido miedo de que no hubiera sido cierto lo de la noche. Se puso de lado y abrazó las cobijas fuertemente, ellas eran testigos de todo, al igual que esa habitación, las cobijas habían alojado sus cuerpos desnudos mientras hacían el amor. No podía sentirse más feliz, el prototipo SLEPTU estaba terminado y aprobado, y Kai y él estaban juntos.

Kai terminó de bañarse y se vistió en el mismo baño, con un pantalón negro, un saco gris y una camisa negra. Se acercó al espejo y se arregló el cabello. Después salió de allí.

–Dobry dhen, Kai (Buenos días, Kai) –escuchó.

–… –Kai lo miró un instante, pero no dijo nada.

Yuriy se envolvió en las sábanas y se sentó en la cama mirando a Kai de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa lasciva.

–Que bien te ves.

Kai finalmente se movió y caminando hasta un buró, tomó unas llaves, eran las llaves de su auto, después se dirigió a la puerta para salir, pero antes de que pudiera alzar la mano para tomar la manija, sintió como unos brazos le rodearon. Kai no se inmutó, después de todo ya sabía de quien se trataba.

–Ayer también me gustaste, y mucho más… –Dijo con voz seductora.

–Tengo que irme –Dijo Kai sin responder a las palabras de Yuriy.

–Hoy es tu descanso ¿No? –Agregó el pelirrojo– Quédate conmigo un poco más– Sugirió alzando los cabellos de Hiwatari y besándole el cuello.

–Rei me está esperando y tú, –Dijo– tienes que ir a BIOVOLT, SLEPTU fue aprobado ¿Lo olvidas? Tienes trabajo que hacer.

Yuriy se quedó escuchando.

–…Si quieres puedes usar el baño. Les diré a mis sirvientes que te preparen algo.

Yuriy no pudo evitar escuchar la frialdad en las palabras de Kai, pero sabía que no podía exigir mucho, Kai seguía siendo un estoico en varios aspectos.

–Está bien –Dijo con una sonrisa– sólo algo para que me recuerdes– Y caminando hasta rodear a Kai, le tomó el rostro y lo besó en los labios. Kai no tenía mucho tiempo, ya eran más de las nueve, por lo que sólo dejó que Yuriy lo besara y después alzó su mano, rozando con sus dedos la mejilla del pelirrojo animándolo a terminar con el beso y éste lo aceptó, aunque no de muy buen agrado. El Peli-plateado caminó a la puerta y la abrió, pero antes se tomó la molestia de voltear a verlo.

–Hoy en la noche es la fiesta, si quieres puedes venir.

–¿A que hora es?

–A las ocho.

–Aquí estaré –le sonrió.

Kai le miró un tanto más…

–Adiós, Ivanov– Fue lo último que dijo y salió.

Después de eso, Yuriy se quedó allí parado, la actitud de Kai lo había dejado desconcertado, ya sabía que no cambiaría de la noche a la mañana, pero tenía que admitir que esperaba que después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, por lo menos Kai le llamaría por su nombre, y de que fuera por lo menos un poco más abierto, de todas maneras estaban solos… Sacudió la cabeza y se sonrió, debía ser paciente, después de todo tal vez Kai no sabía como actuar después de lo ocurrido; debía darle un poco más de tiempo, ese día era su cumpleaños y tal vez esa misma noche volverían a estar juntos.

–Dobry dhen, Vladiletz (Buenos días, señor) –saludó a Kai una de sus sirvientas.

–Arriba hay un joven –Comenzó Kai sin responder al saludo– Dile a Linka que prepare algo y tú, invítalo al comedor en cuanto baje.

–Si, señor ¿Y usted?

–Me voy, arreglen el vestíbulo y la sala como ya se los indiqué y no hagan más hasta que yo vuelva.

La mujer asintió y se retiró, Kai salió de la mansión y fue a la cochera, un bip sonó y desdobló su celular.

–¿Si?

°¿Kai? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estas?° –Preguntó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

–En mi cochera.

°¡Qué! Pero si quedamos de vernos a las nueve aquí.°

–Lo sé…

°Oye Kai, no lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad? –Se escuchó la voz de Rei con un ligero tono de reproche al otro lado de la línea– Ya no podemos cancelar, ya está todo pagado ¿Recuerdas? –le recordó por si acaso.°

–Hump…–fue todo lo que dijo, detonando su molestia ante las exigencias de Rei.

Rei suspiró lo mejor era no hacer enojar a Kai.

°Está bien, te espero un rato más aquí en IRASKÁ, date prisa.°

Kai abordó su auto después de eso y oprimió el botón para que se abriera el garaje.

En el centro comercial, Rei apagó su celular y volteó a ver el reloj de un edificio de por allí, ya eran casi las nueve treinta y cinco

&

&o&o& Escena 2&o&o&

&

En un hotel de cuatro estrellas en algún lugar de la ciudad de Moscú…

–¡Takao! ¡Takao! –Tocó la puerta de una habitación una graciosa chica de cabellos castaños cortos y ojos rojizos, llevaba un periódico en la mano– ¡Takao!

En el interior de la habitación se encontraba Takao sentado frente a un tocador…

–¿Qué? –Contestó sin mucha energía como si Hiromi no le hubiera llamado por tres veces.

–¿No has visto la hora que es? –Dijo recargada de la puerta– La presentación es en menos de dos horas.

–Ya sé… –respondió con futilidad recordando algo…

…

_--Tengo función de cinco a ocho, pero después estaré libre, ¿Crees que podrías esperarme a las nueve?--._

_--¡Claro! Yo te espero ¿Afuera del teatro?--._

_--Si, a las… ocho y media, sólo necesito treinta minutos para alistarme--._

_--Spasiba… (Gracias)--._

_--No, gracias a ti, me invitaste a la fiesta de tu amigo el millonario--._

…

Hiromi se molestó al no escuchar respuesta.

–¡Takao! –Empujó la puerta fuertemente abriéndola– ¿Qué estas haciendo? –Pero Takao no hizo caso a su escándalo y eso alarmó a Hiromi, que lo vio sentado allí casi inmóvil –Takao, ¿Qué tienes?

El muchacho reaccionó al fin.

–¿Qué? –Se volteó– Hiromi-chan ¿A qué hora entraste?

–Hace un segundo ¿Qué te pasa?

–Ah… Nada –Se levantó de inmediato y sonrió– Es sólo que hoy va a ser un día muy pesado.

A Hiromi no le convenció su sonrisa, lo conocía bastante bien como para saberlo.

–¿Y eso?

–Ya sabes, hoy hay dos presentaciones… y… además Rei me invitó a una fiesta.

–¿Y no quieres ir? –Preguntó desconcertada.

–Es que la fiesta es a las ocho de la noche…

–Takao… a ti te gustan mucho las fiestas ¿Cuál es el problema? Dime.

Takao sonrió.

–Creo que sólo me levanté con flojera ¡Ah! Ya es tarde, la función es a las once, tengo que desayunar, bañarme y… ¡Tengo muchas cosas que hacer! –Comenzó a caminar de aquí allá, sin hacer nada realmente.

–Es cierto ayer hablaste con el director ¿No? ¿Qué te dijo?

La pregunta puso algo nervioso a Takao.

–N-nada importante, sólo… me felicitó de nuevo por decir tambien los parlamentos de la obra en Ruso.

Hiromi lo miró de reojo, sabía que a ella no podía decirle lo mismo, pues era un milagro que los espectadores le entendieran a la obra con su pobre pronunciación en Ruso y cada vez que el director la veía le recordaba que practicara más el idioma para mejorar eso, así que mejor cambió el tema.

–Y… ¿Qué tal vas con Rei?

–Aun no te lo puedo decir, hoy será nuestra segunda cita.

–¿De que es la fiesta?

Takao titubeó.

–Bueno…, es el cumpleaños del amigo de Rei, te dije de él ¿Recuerdas?

–Es cierto, es un joven muy atractivo –sonrió Hiromi.

–¿Lo conoces? –La miró con un gesto inquisitivo.

Hiromi sonrió.

–Si, algo así, por cierto te vine a mostrar esto –Dijo acercándole el periódico que llevaba en las manos.

–¿…?

(N/A: Takao y Hiromi están hablando en japonés).

_&_

_&o&o& E__scena 3__&o&o&_

_&_

Rei se encontraba sentado en la misma cafetería en que la vez pasada él y Kai se había detenido después de las compras. Estaba aburrido, ya eran las diez de la mañana, ya había esperado casi una hora a Kai y todavía no llegaba. Y se preguntaba qué podía haber pasado para que su amigo se retrazara tanto. La idea de que Kai lo había hecho apropósito era que cobraba fuerza conforme los minutos pasaban, después de todo, la idea de la fiesta había sido de él, había convencido a Kai de hacer algo que no quería y le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato como venganza. Estaba preocupado porque las cosas no salieran bien, además, estaba ansioso por ver a Takao esa noche. Estaba en eso, cuando alguien se acercó a él, alzó la vista y miró a Kai.

–¡Kai! ¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó malhumorado.

–Se me hizo tarde –contestó con simpleza tomando asiento.

–Eso ya lo sé –dijo algo exasperado– yo pregunto la razón.

–Me quedé dormido –dijo con ironía.

Eso era demasiado para el sentido común de Rei definitivamente Kai le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato.

–¿Estas seguro de que no lo hiciste a propósito? –cuestionó Rei poniéndose de pié y apoyando sus manos en la mesa.

Kai lo miró y sonrió con esa sonrisa sarcástica que sólo Rei conocía. Cerró los ojos y dijo:

–No, me desvelé un poco recibiendo un "regalo de cumpleaños" por adelantando…

Rei no pensó nada al oír eso, simplemente se dio vuelta para caminar.

–Ajá. ¿Y se puede saber de quién?

Kai cerró sus ojos y se puso de pie, su sonrisa no vaciló ante la pregunta de Rei.

–Ya lo sabrás.

Esta vez Rei si prestó atención a eso, de pronto le había parecido raro, creyó que lo de "el regalo de cumpleaños" había sido sarcasmo, pero… No sabía que pensar. Sin embargo al final no quiso indagar más, además si Kai había dicho que ya lo sabría, era seguro que después lo comprendería o él se lo diría.

Después de eso anduvieron por las tiendas y recogieron todo lo que ya habían apartado y solicitado. Era como la una de la tarde cuando regresaron a la mansión, los sirvientes de Kai ya habían acomodado el vestíbulo, colocando los sillones a los lados y preparando tres mesas al centro, Rei no sabía lo que Kai pretendía, pero después le dijo que la comida sería colocada ahí para evitar problemas, la gente comería cuando quisiera y cuanto quisiera. Les había solicitado a sus cocineros que hicieran porciones grandes, mientras que los decoradores estaban agregando los detalles comprados en las tiendas, como velas, manteles, servilletas de tela, floreros, tapetes… entre otras cosas en el vestíbulo. Los muebles fueron acomodados de tal manera que el lugar quedó bastante amplio como para montar una coreografía de cincuenta bailarines. Para no querer hacer una fiesta a Rei le pareció que Kai sabía más sobre como arreglar la casa de lo que había pensado, aunque no era para menos, su fallecido abuelo había ofrecido varias fiestas y banquetes en aquel sitio, banquetes que le confesó, algunas veces que de verdad odiaba.

Eran las cinco cuando el vestíbulo al fin estuvo listo, ahora tenían que hacerse cargo de la comida. Como Rei se lo sugirió, ofrecería de tres tipos la comida, la rusa la prepararon sus cocineros, para la francesa se habían encargado de contratar a algunos chefs especializados en ello y para la china, Rei se encargó de dar las indicaciones necesarias a los cocineros de Kai, después de todo había comprado todo lo necesario en IRASKA, verduras, condimentos y demás accesorios para la presentación de dichos platillos.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista sus sirvientes se encargaron de colocar las charolas en las mesas centrales, todo fue colocado elegantemente. Faltaba poco para las ocho cuando todo estuvo listo.

–¡Uff! Al fin –dijo Rei cansado– justo a tiempo, pero los invitados comenzaran a llegar en cualquier momento, apenas y hay tiempo para descansar.

–… Me voy a cambiar –dijo Kai subiendo las escaleras.

Rei se miró así mismo, había hecho todo lo posible por no ensuciarse, esa ropa era la escogida para la fiesta de Kai. Se sentó en uno de los sillones, cerró sus ojos y recostó su cabeza en el respaldo, pasaron como unos tres minutos cuando…

–¿Señor, Hiwatari? –Llegó un hombre entre los cincuenta años.

–No está, fue a cambiarse, Bejterev –Dijo Rei alzándose para mirarlo– ¿Qué pasa?

–Ya están llegando los invitados –Dijo Bejterev: El mayordomo.

Rei sonrió.

–Hazlos pasar.

–Si señor Kon.

_&_

_&o&o& E__scena 4__&o&o&_

_&_

Un rato después Kai bajó las escaleras ataviado con un pantalón gris oscuro, una camisa gruesa color azul marino y una bufanda larga y blanca. Encontró a gente ya en el vestíbulo, la mayoría de esas personas eran los que había invitado de la empresa, claro que eran de los que no les había tocado trabajar hasta tarde…como Yuriy, ese día era su jornada más larga, aunque las razones de Yuriy para trabajar hasta tarde ya eran suyas propias, siempre salía hasta por las nueve de la noche o más tarde. El grupo de personas asistió a saludarlo y a felicitarlo, Kai sólo asintió sin decir más y fue Rei quien les invitó a sentarse y a disfrutar de la comida. La orquesta comenzó con alguna música típica de Rusia, llenado agradablemente el espacio.

–Que raro, los muchachos de la Universidad no llegan –dijo Rei al pie de Kai, el cual miraba hacia los presentes sin decir nada. Rei notando eso preguntó.

–Y… ¿Qué te parece Kai?

–… –Kai meditó su respuesta, no había vuelto haber la mansión Hiwatari llena de gente desde que su abuelo vivía, desde hacía cinco años, antes de que cayera enfermo. –Bueno… hicimos todo lo que querías, espero que ya estés contento.

Rei sonrió.

–Kai, se trata de que esto te haga feliz a ti, no a mí y lo digo en serio.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa pareció en los labios de Kai y dijo:

–La mansión no había estado tan ruidosa desde que Voltaire vivía.

Rei se sorprendió al oír eso y un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de él, pues al planear todo eso, nunca se le ocurrió pensar que podría hacerle a Kai recordar malos ratos…

–Kai… –murmuró con voz lastimosa.

–Pero, tal vez esto sea mejor que pasarla solo –agregó disipando la culpa de Rei, quien sonrió aun con algo de tristeza al recordar todo lo que Kai había tenido que pasar desde niño.

–Dobry nochi, Hiwatari (Buenas noches) –escucharon ambos, percatándose de dos jóvenes frente a ellos, uno alto y de cabellos rubios, y otro de cabellos grises y ojos verdes.

–Boris, Sergei –sonrió Rei– Vinieron.

Boris sonrió despectivamente.

–En cuanto dijiste que Hiwatari daría una fiesta, vine a verificarlo –dirigió su mirada al peliplateado– Ya vi que era cierto ¿Así que "el señor éxito" se dignó a hacer una fiesta e invitar a los humildes?

Kai escuchó eso mirándolo con indiferencia.

–Boris –Le reprendió el otro y volvió a Kai– Hiwatari ¿Cuántos años cumples?

–…Veintiuno.

–Poszdravleniya (Felicidades) y gracias por la invitación –Dijo y se fue llevándose a Boris con él.

–Spasibo sza to, chtobi prijodit (Gracias por venir) –les dijo Rei.

Kai rodó la vista.

Rei se percató.

–Kai… ¿Tii serditiiy? (¿Estas enojado?)

–…Ne (No).

Kon lo miró con suspicacia, esa respuesta tan cerrada lo hizo sentir incómodo, luego suspiró.

–Perdón por invitarlos, no creí que no te cayeran bien.

–… –Miró a Rei detenidamente, acaso no era obvio, pero no dijo más, después de todo, esos dos eran con los pocos que intercambiaba palabras en la facultad de Administración, quizás por eso Rei, inocentemente, creyó que eran más que compañeros de carrera.

–… –Rei lo miró un poco apenado.

–… –pero no dijo nada de nuevo, sólo cerró sus ojos.

–…Kai, no te enojes.

–No estoy molesto.

–Como digas –Se cansó Rei de insistir– ¿Qué hora es?

–Veinte para las nueve.

–¡Que tarde es ya! –Reaccionó Rei de pronto–, tenía que ver a Takao a las 9:00 afuera del teatro.

–… –Miró con curiosidad como Rei había cambiado todo su semblante al recordar a el actor ese.

Rei se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar…

–¡Es cierto! –Dijo al aire como si se hubiera acordado de algo y regresó– Kai, puedes venir un momento– Dijo con una sonrisa.

El ruso-japonés le siguió.

–¿Bejterev? –Dijo Rei llegando al vestíbulo.

El mayordomo asistió.

–Si, señor Kon.

–Necesito mi abrigo.

El hombre lo miró confuso.

–¿Ya se va?

–Sólo será por un una hora, después regresaré, necesito mi abrigo.

El hombre asintió y fue por la prenda, una vez en sus manos Rei buscó algo en las bolsas del abrigo, hasta que al fin sacó algo envuelto en un papel plateado, entonces se volvió hacía Hiwatari.

– Schastliviiy den pozhdeniya, Kai (Feliz cumpleaños Kai).

El joven de ojos rojizos se sorprendió.

–Rei…

El aludido le dedicó una sincera y afectuosa sonrisa.

–Ábrelo.

Kai aun tardó en hacerlo, al fin estiró la mano y lo recibió. Después pasó a desenvolverlo y cuando terminó se encontró con un libro, el título decía: _Las crónicas de Geo, por Rei Kon._

–El libro saldrá a la venta hasta el viernes 2 de Septiembre, pero quería que tú tuvieras un ejemplar antes que nadie –sonrió.

–Es tu segundo libro –dijo Kai con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

–Es el segundo de muchos más, no lo olvides– reafirmó cerrando los ojos– y hay una sorpresa más– Le abrió el libro y en una de las hojas decía:

--

Посвященный Каи Хиватари, несомненно

За всей его опоры и его дружбы (1)

--

Los bonitos ojos carmín temblaron al leer esas letras, por unos momentos no supo que decir… pero finalmente…

–Gracias… Rei… –Dijo con voz suave y con la mirada inclinada.

Rei se alegró de mirarlo así, pocas veces Kai se daba la oportunidad de manifestar sus emociones.

–De nada, tú me has ayudado mucho– Fue lo último que dijo antes de acercarse al peliplateado y abrazarlo.

Kai sintió el abrazo de Rei y se sintió confundido, llevaba tres años de conocer a Rei, pero no sabía aun la razón por la que Rei estaba agradecido con él, ni por que alguien como él quería ser su amigo, incluso se tomaba tantas molestias para organizarle una fiesta.

–Muchas gracias…– Volvió a decir aceptando el abrazo de Kon y sonriendo levemente, aunque Rei no pudo ver esa sonrisa.

–Bueno, –dio por concluido el abrazo– me tengo que ir, no tardaré –Sonrió.

Kai lo observó sin decir nada…

Rei se iba a voltear, pero de nuevo se regresó, rascado su mejilla con su dedo, un ademán, que denotaba pena y Kai lo sabía muy bien, Rei estaba tratando de pedirle algo…

–Eh… oye, Kai…

El peliplateado alzó su mano y le mostró las llaves de su auto. Rei se sorprendió con eso.

–¿Cómo supiste que…?

–Aunque te fueras corriendo no te alcanzaría el tiempo –dijo con simpleza.

Rei sonrió tomando las llaves.

–Gracias Kai, eres el mejor.

Kai lo miró con aquella casi imperceptible sonrisa, mientras que se iba. Pero, una vez que atravesó la puerta, la sonrisa desapareció y lanzo un suspiró, tenía que regresar con los invitados… apenas habían pasado veinte minutos que había empezado la "fiesta".

_&_

_&o&o& E__scena 5__&o&o&_

_&_

Mientras tanto…

–No me siento a gusto con esto Yuriy… –decía un mortificado Mihaeru caminando por las solitarias y nocturnas calles de Moscú junto al pelirrojo, el clima era agradable, pese a estar a finales de verano– yo no fui invitado a esa fiesta.

–Pero yo si –replicó junto a él el joven de cabellos rojos y de ojos azules cristalinos– Y nadie va solo a una fiesta, además Kai no se va a enojar conmigo ya te conté lo que pasó entre nosotros.

El rubio-cenizo se sintió incómodo.

–Ni me lo recuerdes…

Yuriy no pudo resistir el rostro de incomodidad del otro y se rió de buena gana.

–No me vayas a decir ahora que eres homo fóbico.

–Por su puesto que no Yuriy –rectificó con tranquilidad– pero tampoco tenías que entrar en detalles… además aun no me cabe en la cabeza que el Kaichou se halla… eh, metido contigo –dijo esto ultimo de nuevo sintiéndose incómodo.

Yuriy no prestó atención a eso y miró el cielo mientras que caminaba al lado de Mitard. El cielo estaba despejado y cubierto de estrellas, definitivamente esa noche era única y Yuriy suponía que significaba algo bueno… la realidad era incierta.

–…Me siento feliz Mitard –dijo sin apartar su mirada del cielo–, estar con Kai… fue maravilloso, no sé si puedas entenderme, pero, lo amo, en verdad lo amo…

–… –El rubio no perdió detalle de sus palabras, lo miró y después regresó su mirada al camino–. ¿Seguro?

Yuriy no pudo evitar volverse hacia su acompañante.

–Claro que estoy seguro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas de ese modo?

Mihaeru negó.

–No sé… es que ya llevas mucho tiempo con eso… creo que desde que te conozco, y seamos sinceros, eso no tiene tan poco tiempo–Concluyó metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su abrigo color beige con azul oscuro.

Una sonrisa burlona, típica de Yuriy, apareció en sus labios.

–Ya son casi tres años… lo sé, sé que he esperado mucho, pero ha valido la pena y todo fue gracias a SLEPTU.

Mitard sonrió con ironía.

–Ten cuidado con lo que dices Ivanov, no olvides que SLEPTU es un sistema virtual. Por qué no mejor agradecerle a… –Miró hacía el cielo, como pensando– no sé…, Valkov por ejemplo.

Yuriy regresó de inmediato su mirada al otro alzando una ceja.

–¿A Valkov…? –Inquirió.

–Si… ¿No? ¿Acaso no me dijiste que él te sugirió el plan de dejar intrigado al Kaichou? –Dijo con tranquilidad mirando el piso por donde caminara en un gesto despreocupado.

Yuriy se puso serio, podría decirse que casi se indignó con el comentario del rubio.

–Sólo le tomé la palabra porque creí que era una buena idea, por otro lado el resto de lo que Valkov dijo esa tarde me pareció muy extraño.

La mirada azul de Mihaeru regresó a su compañero ruso, al escuchar eso último.

–¿Pues que más dijo?

–Dijo que estaba preocupado por Kai –Le regresó la mirada con un gesto incrédulo– ¿Te imaginas eso…? ¿En ese viejo?

–Umn… no sé, ¿Por qué crees que Valkov no pueda estar preocupado por el Kaichou? Digo, lo conoce desde hace años, ¿no es así?

Yuriy lo miró.

–Me sorprende que seas tan confiado e ingenuo Mitard, los tipos como Valkov nunca son de fiar, no más con mirar hacia atrás y examinar su historia es más que suficiente. –Aseguró.

A Mihaeru le molestó el comentario.

–Bueno, mejor dime por qué dices eso –preguntó con indignación.

–Valkov es dueño de casi la mitad de BIOVOLT, y por lo que sé, él y el difunto Voltaire Hiwatari fueron amigos cercanos o algo por el estilo. –Habló el pelirrojo con seriedad– Dicen que cuando se leyó el testamento de Voltaire, Valkov no podía aceptar que Kai se hubiera quedado con el mando de la empresa y bueno…, Kai la recibió por derecho familiar, pero Valkov nunca estuvo de acuerdo con eso, tal vez pensó que Voltaire se la dejaría a él.

–A final de cuentas era obvio que el señor Hiwatari se quedaría con todo, ¿Acaso crees que él siga enojado por algo así? –Dijo el rubio-cenizo con atención mirando al otro.

–No tengo idea Mihaeru, pero en varias ocasiones me ha sorprendido haciendo cosas a espaldas de Kai, mi proyecto era una de esas cosas.

–… Ahora que lo dices, recuerdo eso, pero Valkov no fue el autor de ello, recuerda que la mesa directiva tambien actúa a veces o intenta actuar a espaldas del señor Hiwatari, sin pedirle su permiso o aprobación.

–…A mi no me agradaba la idea por eso les dije que hablaría primero con él… –Comentó el ruso, como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de Mihaeru, y recordando aquel día en el restauran donde conoció al amigo de Kai.

–Si, si. En SUSLOVA ¿No? La inolvidable noche en aquel restaurante. –Ironizo Mihaeru como si se hubiera percatado de lo que su compañero pensaba.

Yuriy le respondió con su sonrisa de siempre.

–Ahí conocí al amigo de Kai.

Mihaeru lo miró algo sorprendido, pero luego sonrió.

–Ah… Así que el Kaichou si tiene amigos.

–Mejor démonos prisa –Dio por terminada la conversación.

_&_

_&o&o& E__scena 6__&o&o&_

_&_

En otro lado de la ciudad. Rei detuvo el auto aun lado del teatro, abrió la puerta y salió, mirando como las personas aun salían del edificio. Consultó su reloj, eran casi las nueve, sólo faltaban unos cuantos minutos.

/Creo que llegué a tiempo/ –pensó el pelinegro y se recargó del auto, acomodándose el cuello del saco.

–¡Excelente actuación joven Kinomiya! –escuchó a la puerta del teatro, atisbando a Takao rodeado de gente.

–Gracias– contestó este.

–Me hizo reír mucho– Dijo un hombre.

–A mi me hizo llorar en algunas partes –declaró una mujer joven.

Takao sonrió y dijo con energía.

–Eso es lo que me gusta del personaje Tamashiro, que es un personaje que siente, se mueve y vive tan intensamente que el público puede sentirlo. Vive tan intensamente que se permite todas las emociones…

Rei escuchó eso con detalle. Takao prosiguió:

–Ríe, se enoja, llora, nunca se limita.

–Eso es estupendo –Dijo aquella joven con un deje de emoción en sus palabras.

Rei se quedó mirando a Takao, le encantaba mirarlo hablar, su rostro mostraba tanto brillo, tanta alegría y tanto… tanto, no sabía lo que eso era, pero le encantaba, no podía aun entender del todo lo que ese joven le producía pero… ya eran las nueve y Takao no dejaba a esas personas; Rei se sintió un poco molesto, le tocaba estar con él, esas personas ya lo habían tenido en el escenario, ahora era el turno de él…

/¡Un momento!.../ –frenó sus emociones al darse cuenta de algo– /¿Acaso estoy celoso de esas personas?.../ ¿…Takao? –Dijo alzándose del automóvil, pero nadie le escuchó– Takao…–repitió.

Kinomiya volteó.

–Rei… ¡Ah! Sumimasen (disculpen) –Se inclinó un poco ante esas personas, claro estuvo que ninguno entendió esa palabra, pero parecía como una despedida… o algo así– Spokoynoy nochi (Buenas noches) –Se despidió esta vez.

Llegó frente a Rei.

–Gomen nasai –le dijo poniéndose una mano en la cabeza apenado.

Pero Rei no le entendió nada.

–¿Goo-men naa-sai? –preguntó.

–Ah… eso es por… no haberte visto antes y hacerte esperar –trató de darse a entender.

–Ah –sonrió Rei– Ya entendí. Descuida, es sólo que ya son más de las nueve y le dije a Kai que no tardaría.

–Ah, Gomen de nuevo, vamonos.

Rei lo miró un momento lo miró detenidamente cuando le dijo eso.

–¿Qué pasa? –Quiso saber Takao al notar que lo miraba fijamente– ¿Me veo mal? –preguntó mirándose a sí mismo.

–No, claro que no, de hecho… te ves muy bien… –Opinó tratando de no ruborizarse.

El actor sonrió, llevaba puesto un pantalón café, un suéter con cuello de tortuga, guantes azules, y una chamarra.

–Tu tambien te ves muy bien, Rei– Dijo Kinomiya alzando ambas manos y peinando a Rei con ellas, el joven chino se estremeció al sentir eso. Takao deslizó sus manos por el cabello de Rei y las detuvo en sus sienes mirándolo directo a los ojos. Rei se ruborizó sin remedio

–Gracias… –Dijo.

Takao respondió con una sonrisa y soltándolo se dio vuelta atisbando un auto gris plateado modelo 2007, con las luces encendidas.

–It's great! ¿Es tu auto, Rei?

El reaccionó.

–¿Qué? Ah, no. Es de Kai, me lo prestó.

Rei le abrió la puerta y mientras lo escuchaba hablar abordó el lado del piloto y dijo una vez que los dos estuvieron adentro.

–¡Vaya! Ojalá me prestaran a mí un auto así.

–¿Sabes conducir?

–No– contestó– pero eso es lo de menos, aprendo pronto.

Rei sonrió y después de eso, arrancó el auto y se fueron.

CONTINUARÁ…

(1) El libro dice: Dedicado a Kai Hiwatari sin duda. Por todo su apoyo y su amistad.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Notas Finales:

Este capítulo no tuvo gran cambio, la estructura es la misma, sólo se corrigieron algunos detalles en las frases en Ruso, y se agregó un detalle en el regalo de Rei para Kai. Dejando un poco de lado el aspecto científico, aquí viene las complicaciones amorosas xD, por lo tanto no habrá más de mi lenguaje raro hasta después de la fiesta.

_Yami Hisaki: Ya se acerca lo bueno ¿Qué pasará cuando Kai conozca a Takao? ¿Y cuando Yuriy llegue a la fiesta?_

Si te gusta esta historia y quieres que continúe házmelo saber por medio de un comentario, para dejar un comentario da un "click" al botoncito morado de la izquierda que dice "Go" y a escribir.

Ok. **Van 24 reviews necesito 4 para continuar, así que cuando vayan 28 reviews me pondré a trabajar en la continuación**. Ahora si es todo.

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Do svidan ya !

(До свидаья!)

19


	8. 07: La fiesta 2do Acto

**Ischa tebya.**

(Ища тебя)

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

(Remasterizado 28 de Noviembre de 2008)

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

**Resumen**: Alguien me dijo una vez que soñar era muy importante en la vida, que con ello te mantienes vivo. Que te trae alegría y felicidad, pero también trae tristeza y sufrimiento, y mientras tú ríes otro llora… mientras tú amas otro odia… [YxK, RxTxK, YxKxT]

**Rating**: T (13+)

**Genero**: Romance, Drama, Sci-fic, Psicológico.

**Advertencias**: Shonen-ai, Yaoi (SI no te gusta este tipo de historia NO sigas leyendo), Sufrimiento Protagónico xD, Heterosexual.

**Notas de la Autora**:

Perdón por la demora aquí vengo con la continuación de la fiesta. Gracias a quienes me escribieron un review y me alentaron a continuar. Gracias a: **GabZ**, a **Alexa Hiwatari**, **May-chan**, **Andrea**, **Incer Layil**, a **Megan H **y a** Cecyl Ivanov17**

Gracias por seguirme, al principio pensé que a nadie le gustaría mi historia como es un tanto complicada y me meto con un montón de idiomas y cosas raras, pero bueno, he aprendido mucho al escribirlo, espero que a ustedes también le esté quedando algo, por lo menos el pasar un agradable rato.

Y si alguien más lee esta historia y le gusta háganmelo saber a través de un Review. También dejen su E-mail o su review por **log in**. Y cada actualización les llegará una notificación por E-mail. Los que no dejen E-mail ni tengan cuenta en ff . net, les responderé en mi perfil.

Ahora si, sin más preámbulo, al fic…

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (numero) aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

---------------------------------------------

**07: La fiesta (2do Acto): Indiferencia.**

---------------------------------------------

_&_

_&o&o__& E__scena 1__&o&o&_

_&_

Eran como veinte para las diez de la noche cuando llegaron a la mansión Hiwatari. El enrejado dejaba ver un atrio extenso de unos siete u ocho metros, cubierto de mosaico para jardín. En las esquinas algunas jardineras con grandes rosales, algunos de ellos floreando todavía y al fondo, la mansión. Esta se trataba de una pieza arquitectónica propia del viejo continente. Un portal doble, con un par de columnas a cada lado.

–¡Sugoi! (¡Increíble!) –Fue la expresión de Takao cuando miró la casa de Kai a través del cristal frontal del automóvil. –Cuando dijiste mansión: Jamás me imaginé que sería tan grande.

Rei sonrió con naturalidad.

–Bueno, pues aquí vive mi amigo Kai.

El joven de cabellos rebeldes color azul giró un poco hacía el chino…

–¿Él solo?

Rei se puso en poco serio.

–Si… su último familiar, su abuelo, murió hace tres años.

Los ojos zafiros de Takao se conmovieron.

–Siento saber eso…

–Pero mejor entremos y acompañémoslo en su día –comentó el de ojos color topacio con una sonrisa.

Takao sonrió tambien.

–Claro.

Rei tocó el claxon, y el portero, un hombre muy alto y que parecía estar entre los cuarenta y cincuenta años, se acercó. El hombre lo identificó de inmediato y abrió el enrejado.

–Ya estoy de vuelta, Smirnov– Dijo Rei al sujeto.

–Que bueno, joven Rei –Respondió el individuo con su voz grave, pero amable.

–Gracias.

Takao sólo sonrió.

…

_&_

_&o&o__& E__scena 2__&o&o&_

_&_

–Bejterev –dijo Rei cuando al fin abrieron la puerta de la mansión.

–Bienvenido de vuelta, joven Rei –dijo, y luego se giró atisbando al acompañante de Rei.

–Privet –Saludó Takao haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Cuando Rei y Takao ingresaron al fin a la mansión. Kai se encontraba en ese momento parado bajo el marco de la puerta que llevaba a la sala. Algunas personas estaban con él, pero él no parecía responder mucho, a lo que fuera que estuvieran conversando, típico de Kai.

Takao miró a Kai, de espaldas y sintió curiosidad.

Rei y él llegaron hasta allí.

–Kai –le llamó Rei con una sonrisa.

Él se volvió.

–Rei… –y una casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Las personas que estaban allí se disculparon para ingresar al interior de la sala. Rei y Takao asintieron.

–Mira, te presento a Takao Kinomiya –dijo enseguida y luego miró a Takao– Takao, él es Kai Hiwatari, mi amigo.

Los presentados se miraron el uno al otro, rubís se encontraron con zafiros. El actor se quedó sorprendido.

–…/Vaya, no imaginé que fuera tan apuesto… él tenía razón, ese rostro…, esos ojos… ¡Sugoi!.../

Kai lo miró con cierta curiosidad, quizás buscando todas las maravillas de las que Rei le habló de ese joven, pero ahora que lo tenía frente a él, no le parecía tan impresionante como Rei había tratado de convencerlo por un mes, era más bajo que él y tenía la misma edad que Rei…, pero en sus ojos había algo…

–Hola –dijo el actor con una leve reverencia como se acostumbraba en su país natal al momento de conocer a alguien– Soy Kinomiya Takao, Rei me habló mucho de ti, Hajime Mashite! (Gusto en conocerte!).

–…/¿Ha-ji-me?.../ –Pensó Kai algo confundido.

–Hontoni desu –Continuó Takao– Otanjobi Omedeto Gozaimasu…

Tanto Rei como Kai lo miraron confundidos.

–Ah… Gomen –Expresó al final Takao avergonzado, reconociendo que todo lo que había dicho había sido incomprensible para ambos jóvenes. Afortunadamente Rei ya sabía lo que significaba "gomen". Por lo qué pudo deducir lo que había pasado.

–Ah… Kai, –comenzó– ¿recuerdas que te dije que Takao es Japonés?, bueno, pues hay algunas palabras que él no puede decir en Ruso.

Kai entendió.

–Si, eso es –habló de nuevo Kinomiya– ah, pero Rei me dijo que tu eres mitad japonés, ¿no?

–… –Kai miró a Rei de soslayo.

–¿Tu papá no te enseñó algo del idioma?

–… –Kai no respondió.

–¿No? –insistió Takao.

–…

–…Kai– le reprendió Rei por no contestar.

–… –Kai miró a Rei furtivamente y luego volvió a Takao– No –contestó con poco interés.

–…/Que cortante/ Ah… bueno, pero, en inglés será más fácil –Agregó–Congratulations Kai, happy birthday –concluyó con una sonrisa.

Kai miró con atención el rostro de ese joven… sus ojos brillaban, lo cual se le hizo un poco extraño ¿Por qué le sonreía así ese joven?

–So… Thank you –contestó al fin con un deje de ironía.

Dicho gesto no pasó desapercibido para Takao.

–/¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¬¬U/…bueno, no soy bueno para los regalos, pero como Rei me dijo que no has visto la obra en la que actúo, te obsequio una entrada para zona VIP.

Buscó en las mangas de su chamarra hasta que sacó un sobre, el cual extendió hacía Kai.

–Como éste boleto es de cortesía puedes presentarlo el día que quieras y llevar a quien quieras sin costo.

Kai miró lo que Kinomiya le daba por un corto lapso de segundos sin recibirlo.

Takao se sintió algo incómodo ante la indiferencia de ese joven.

–… /¬¬ ¿Los va a recibir o qué?.../ –Pensó

Apenas pensó eso miró como Kai desviaba su rostro y sonreía con un gesto mordaz.

–¿Qué significa eso? –Preguntó Takao sin poderse frenar ante tal grosería del peli-plateado.

–E to nichego, spasibo (no es nada, gracias) –dio Kai como respuesta.

–¡Si no los quieres, no los aceptas y ya! –Estalló Takao que no le convenció eso.

–¡Takao…! –le habló Rei reprendiendo la actitud del actor.

–Gomen, Rei –dijo mirando al pelinegro– pero tu amigo me hizo un desaire –dijo con molestia tiñéndose sus mejillas de un ligero tono escarlata, pues que estuviera molesto no le quitaba que se sintiera un tanto avergonzado por su reacción anterior.

Kai regresó su vista mirando todos sus gestos y reacciones ahora que estaba molesto.

–No te enojes, Takao –pidió Rei, y luego regresó con Kai reprendiéndole– ¡Kai! –Al final volvió con el actor– Kai es así con todos, te aseguro que no es nada personal.

–… /¿Con todos?.../ –pensó desconcertado el peliazul cambiando de nuevo la expresión de su rostro.

–Te aseguro que no es nada personal –comentó Kai repitiendo tal cual las palabras de Rei y eso crispó a Kinomiya de nuevo.

–¿Otra vez? ¬¬X –Lo miró con molestia.

Rei miró preocupado como Takao y Kai estaban… "discutiendo" a pesar de ser la primera vez que se veían. Por su parte Kai miró los zafiros de ese joven y otra sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro.

Rei miró hacia el vestíbulo, atisbando la mesa del buffet.

–¿No te gustaría comer algo, Takao? –interrumpió el pelinegro.

–Claro –Sonrió éste.

–Entonces vamos a ver el buffet– sugirió el de ojos topacio– ¿Vienes, Kai? –Aunque Rei sabía que eso no era una buena idea, sabía que Kai siempre era así, pero hacía mucho que había dejado de intentar cambiarlo, era su mejor amigo y lo estimaba tal y como era. Sólo esperaba que Takao y su amigo no volvieran a discutir, al parecer eran demasiado opuestos. Kai asintió sin decir nada. Rei sonrió, lo que confundió un tanto a Takao; para él que ese tal Kai se había burlado de Rei hacía unos momentos, pero aún así Rei no parecía molesto por ello y encima le sonreía como si nada.

–Vamos entonces –dijo Kon y se echaron a andar, el peliazul miró como el festejado iba con ellos en total silencio, siendo envuelto por un aire de misterio y… elegancia. Era extraño, pero ese tal Hiwatari tenía algo especial. Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza en cuanto miró el banquete.

–¡Sugoi! –exclamó el peliazul al ver la mesa llena de comida de diversos estilos y decorado.

–Mira, Takao –llamó su atención Rei– esta comida la preparé yo.

–¿En serio? –Preguntó sorprendido mirando al pelinegro– ¿Toda? –Volvió a la mesa mirando todo el bloque de la comida– hiciste mucha.

Kai miró de reojo a Rei y éste al encontrarse con sus rubíes se ruborizó.

–Si… para que alcanzara, pero pruébala, es comida China.

El peliazul tomó un pequeño plato de la mesa y se sirvió un poco de alguna. Y casi le brillaron los ojos en cuanto percibió el sabor.

–¡Está delicioso, Rei!

Rei se ruborizó levemente.

–Que bueno que te guste.

Takao sonrió con un gesto divertido.

–¿Y las demás? ¿También las preparaste tú?

–No, cómo crees –se apresuró Rei a desmentir apenado– esas la hicieron los cocineros de Kai.

Kai se burló mentalmente, ese actor debía ser en verdad muy tonto para creer que Rei podía preparar solo una tonelada de comida, pero aún así las actitudes de aquel joven no eran algo que hubiese visto antes. Era muy extraño, le desconcertaba un poco.

–Esta es comida francesa, ¿verdad? –Dijo Takao– Son… ¿Uvas envueltas? Y esto… ¿Mousse de salmón?

–Efectivamente –dijo Rei sorprendido– ¿has actuado en Francia?

–No, –negó el actor– solo he estado allí de paso, el francés es un idioma casi imposible para mí.

–Ya somos dos –dijo Rei– ese es el único idioma que no pretendo aprender.

_&_

_&o&o__& E__scena 3__&o&o&_

_&_

En otro lugar de la mansión, se podía ver a un joven de cabellos grises y ojos verdes.

–No puedo creerlo: ¿Yo? ¿En la casa de Hiwatari? ¡Vaya! –Dijo Boris con ironía mirando los candiles del vestíbulo.

Sergei estaba parado junto a él algo fastidiado por las palabras de Kusnetzov.

–Ya cálmate, Kusnetzov…

–No me digas así –replicó el otro mirándolo con molestia.

–Como quieras, "Kusnetzov" –se burló haciendo rabiar a Boris–, ¿Porqué mejor no vamos a comer algo? Al parecer Hiwatari "hizo" mucha comida.

–Claro, –dijo Boris– en casa de Hiwatari no podía quedarse atrás el banquete.

Sergei volteó.

–Pues, allí mismo se encuentra Hiwatari y Kon– Miró un poco más– al otro no lo conozco.

El peligris prestó atención.

–Umn… no parece de la Universidad… pero creo haberlo visto.

Sergei no le dio importancia.

_&_

_&o&o__& E__scena 4__&o&o&_

_&_

–Dobroy nochi –saludó un joven pelirrojo de ojos azules, vestido con un traje blanco y con una bufanda anaranjada.

–Dobroy nochi, gaspadín Yuriy (Buenas noches, señor Yuriy)– contestó Bejterev al reconocer al pelirrojo.

Mihaeru saludó sintiéndose algo apenado, pero al mirar hacia el vestíbulo y el resto de la estancia quedó sorprendido.

–¡Cielos! El exterior me lo indicaba, pero la casa del Kaichou Hiwatari es… increíble.

Yuriy sonrió ante el rostro sorprendido de su compañero.

Al pasar se encontraron también con que había varios empleados de la empresa y de hecho, Kai tuvo que hacerlo de ese modo. El pelirrojo buscó con la mirada a Kai, hasta que lo encontró de pie junto a la mesa del Buffet. Su mirada estaba fija en algún punto y Yuriy siguió el camino encontrándose con Rei y… alguien más.

–¿Usted también fue invitado, Mitard? –Dijo uno de aquellos hacía Mihaeru, ya que era de la empresa y por ende les conocía a ambos.

–Ehh, si… –contestó el rubio tratando de sonar convincente, pero sin lograrlo.

–El señor Hiwatari ha hecho un excelente arreglo en su mansión– Dijo otro sujeto.

–Si, a mi me recuerda a las fiestas que daba el fallecido Voltaire –agregó un tipo robusto de cabellos blancos y de aspecto elegante, estaba entre los 50 años, al parecer era uno de los directivos de BIOVOLT lo cual sorprendió a Mihaeru en magnitud… nada más faltaba que Valkov también estuviera por allí, estaba seguro y por palabras de Yuriy, que Kai no le tenía ninguna estima a ninguno de esos ejecutivos.

–Ja, las fiestas de Voltaire eran más grandes –Dijo otro mofándose.

–Y daba unas diez o más al año –Agregó otro, –el joven Hiwatari parece estarse escondiendo, –tomó de su copa, llena a la mitad de vino– espero que este comportamiento, no tenga nada que ver con su trabajo en BIOVOLT.

Mihaeru se percató de las críticas que Kai recibía de parte de esas personas, y algo dentro de él le molestó. Después de todo, cualquier cosa que esos ejecutivos tuvieran que decir de Kai… estaban justo en casa de él. ¿Por qué comentarlo entre ellos?, eso no era nada cortes.

–Ivanov… Dobroy nochi –Volteó uno hacía Yuriy.

–Dobroy nochi –contestó el aludido con algo de frialdad hacía ellos.

–Permítame felicitarlo personalmente por la aprobación del proyecto SLEPTU.

–Si, muchas gracias –Se volteó a Mitard– Mihaeru, vamos– Volvió a los otros– S raszrisheniem (Con permiso).

–Adelante –Dijeron los sujetos sin notar lo cortante que Yuriy se había portado con ellos. Mihaeru miró al pelirrojo seguramente a Ivanov le había molestado mucho más el como hablaban esos sujetos del jefe de ambos. Pero mejor evitó el tema.

–¿Ya viste al señor Hiwatari? –Optó por preguntar siguiendo a Yuriy.

–Si, sólo sígueme.

–… –A Mihaeru le pareció que Yuriy estaba muy ansioso.

_&_

_&o&o__& E__scena 5__&o&o&_

_&_

Kai permanecía con la vista fija en Rei y en el predilecto de éste. Miraba con extrañeza como ese joven de largos y alborotados cabellos azules sonreía por todo y por tan poco; así mismo, le sorprendía el como dicha sonrisa hacía tener mil reacciones a Rei. Miró a Takao de nuevo, encontrándose directamente con los zafiros de éste.

–¿Tú sabes hablar francés, Kai?

Kai se agitó levemente al percatarse de que Takao lo miraba… y además era tan directo.

–Muy poco– Dijo al fin con voz baja.

–Bueno, pero supongo que eso debe ayudarte a sobrevivir en Francia –dijo, y cerró sus ojos con algo de decepción –Yo en cambio ni siquiera podría comprar algo de comer.

–¿Esa sería tu prioridad? –Agregó Kai con ironía.

–¡Claro! Sin comida no tienes energía, ni fuerza. –Aseguró– Ni siquiera puedes pensar.

–¿Pensar, eh? –Ironizó de nuevo. Ese joven era más simple de lo que había pensado.

–Kai –Reprendió Rei levemente al escuchar la forma en que le contestaba a Kinomiya.

–Si, pensar. –Prosiguió Takao sin notarlo– Si tienes una buena idea podrás resolver el resto de los inconvenientes con menor dificultad, incluso podrás encontrar alojamiento y transporte aun sin hablar francés.

Kai lo miró unos momentos, quizás ese actor no era tan tonto como creía, había evadido sus ironías y le había sabido contestar. Y además su acento ruso a pesar de ser algo peculiar era bastante entendible, salvo por ciertas palabras que desconocía e insertaba en su idioma o en inglés. Estaba pensando esto cuando…

–Dobry nochi –Escucharon los tres. Al voltear Kai se topó con Yuriy y con Mihaeru.

–Do-dobry nochi– saludó Mitard algo apenado.

–Dobry nochi –Respondió Kai sin emoción alguna y no dijo nada más.

–¡Yuriy, que gusto verte! –Se escuchó la voz de Rei, mucho más emocionada que la de Kai.

Los recién llegados atisbaron al pelinegro de ojos dorados.

–Rei, hola –Dijo Yuriy.

–¿Cómo has estado?

–Jarasho, spasibo (bien, gracias).

Takao guardó silencio sólo observando.

–… /¿Yuriy Ivanov?/

–Poszdravleniya, Vladiletz Hiwatari (Felicidades, señor Hiwatari) –Dijo Mihaeru.

–Spasibo –dijo Kai con monotonía.

–S dnem pozhdeniya, Kai (Feliz cumpleaños, Kai) –dijo Yuriy enseguida brindándole una hermosa sonrisa.

El cual solo lo miró sin decir ni una palabra.

Rei y Mihaeru se sintieron confundidos. Rei recordaba que aquella vez en SUSLOVA, Yuriy nunca llamó a Kai por su nombre, incluso le había quedado bien claro cuando había echo el comentario de las formalidades a lo cual Kai no hizo caso, como a la gran mayoría de lo que Yuriy había dicho esa noche. Y Mihaeru se sintió un poco desubicado, le parecía que su jefe estaba siendo muy indiferente con Yuriy… ¿No se suponía que algo había ocurrido entre ellos?. Por su parte, Takao estaba teniendo severas dificultades para entender su plática.

–He… creo que no nos hemos visto en más de un mes –Reanudó Rei algo inseguro por el silencio que quedó luego de la felicitación del pelirrojo.

–Si, es cierto –sonrió Yuriy de nuevo– te presento al Ing. en Sistemas Computacionales: Mihael Mitard.

–Jarashiy vstrechat\ vas (Gusto en conocerte) –Dijo el rubio.

–El gusto es mío –Dijo Rei– Soy Rei Kon, escritor –se dieron la mano.

Mihaeru alzó la vista distinguiendo a Takao.

–Jarashiy Vstrechat\ vas –le dijo mostrando su mano.

–¿…? –Takao parecía bastante confundido con la expresión.

–¿Takao? –Le llamó Rei al notar que no decía nada.

Mihaeru miró al joven con más detenimiento y reparó en lo dicho:

–Hajime mashite (Hola, es la primera vez que te veo).

Takao al escuchar eso sonrió.

–Hajime mashite, soy Takao Kinomiya. ¿Eres Ruso? –Continuó la plática en japonés sin darse cuenta.

Mihaeru sonrió.

–En realidad soy francés, –Dijo, en japonés también– mi nombre es Mihael Mitard, pero todos me conocen como Mihaeru. –Terminó su presentación.

–Sugoi! –Rió un poco– si no entiendo algo espero que puedas ayudarme un poco.

–Con gusto.

Takao regresó la vista a Rei y a todos.

–Gomen, –Miró al pelirrojo de ojos azules– Hola, soy Takao Kinomiya –se inclinó.

El pelirrojo lo miró, ese joven era extranjero sin duda, y le parecía muy extraño el que estuviera allí, precisamente… con Rei y con Kai.

–¿Y tú eres…?

–Actor– Dijo– Actúo en la obra de Teatro: _Yume no Hunter_.

Rei sonrió, e intervino.

–Les hablé a Kai y a ti de la obra en SUSLOVA, ¿no recuerdas?

–No… no muy bien… tiene tiempo. Pero mucho gusto. Yuriy Ivanov –Se presentó sin cuidado y apartó su vista de Takao para ver a Kai– Por cierto, Kai, gracias por lo de esta mañana, todos fueron muy atentos conmigo –dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Kai apenas lo miró.

–Saben hacer su trabajo –dijo con indiferencia.

Rei se confundió.

/¿A qué se refiere?.../ –pensó.

Yuriy al escuchar ese silencio molesto, reanudó la plática.

–Por cierto, Rei, Kai debe haberte contado que el prototipo SLEPTU ya fue terminado y aprobado, ¿no?

–¿En serio? No, no lo sabía, pero que bueno.

–… –Kai no dijo nada.

Yuriy lo miró de reojo. Takao que se mantenía al margen, miró a Yuriy con atención.

–¿Y ya hicieron pruebas? –preguntó Rei para que la platica no concluyera.

–… –Kai no dijo nada, y Rei pasó su vista de Yuriy, a Mihaeru esperando que alguien siguiera la conversación, y aunque estaba acostumbrado a que Kai no dijera nada, de pronto comenzó a sentir un poco tenso el ambiente.

–Si, fueron justo ayer –contestó Mihaeru, al fin.

–¿Y que tal salieron?

Mihaeru sonrió.

–Muy bien, como era de esperarse, después de todo, fue planeado y dirigido por el Ingeniero Biofísico Yuriy Ivanov.

Yuriy ni siquiera prestó atención a las exageraciones de Mihaeru, se sentía raro… Kai estaba siendo demasiado frío con él y eso… le estaba lastimando.

Rei sonrió.

–Ya veo, Kai ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –Reprochó el pelinegro mirando a su amigo.

–…Se me pasó –fue todo lo que dijo éste.

De nuevo, ese extraño e incómodo silencio se formó después de las escasas palabras de Kai, y tan sólo la música de la orquesta al fondo se escuchaba.

–Gomen– Habló Takao– ¿Qué es SLEPTU?

Rei le sonrió a Takao, no era buena idea que éste preguntara por eso, de pronto se había olvidado de que el actor era ajeno a todo eso.

–Es un experimento de la empresa dónde trabaja Kai, Takao, es todo lo que puedo decirte…

–No es un experimento –Interrumpió Kai a Rei– Es un proyecto en desarrollo de la empresa BIOVOLT.

A Yuriy se le hizo muy raro que Kai interviniera de esa manera, para responder la duda del actor ese.

–¿BIOVOLT? –Reiteró Takao– Es verdad, Rei me dijo que eres el presidente de dicha empresa– Miró a Mihaeru y a Yuriy– entonces ustedes son…

–Empleados– Confirmó Kai– Como la mayoría de por aquí.

Eso molestó a Yuriy esta vez. ¿Sólo un "empleado"? ¿Eso era todo lo que era para Kai después de lo de ayer en la noche? ¿Cómo podía tratarlo así después de todo? Tenía que aclarar algo con él.

–Kai, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Mihaeru se sintió algo incómodo al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Rei se sentía cada vez más confundido.

El peliplateado lo miró inquisitivamente, como esperando a que empezara a hablar.

–En privado– Agregó Yuriy.

No parecía que Kai fuera a decir algo, pero…

–Excuse me.

Los cinco voltearon atisbando a un joven de cabellos rubios y de ojos tan azules como el cielo despejado.

–Good evening. My name is Maximilian Tate (1), I'm scientific Judy Tate's son. Thank you for the invitation. Congratulations Mister Hiwatari.

–Thanks– Respondió Kai.

–¿Judy Tate? –Preguntó Mihaeru– ¿de la empresa estadounidense? (2)

–Yes.

–Mucho gusto, soy El Ingeniero Mitard Mihael.

–Rei Kon, escritor.

–… –Yuriy simplemente lo ignoró, no le interesaba, y su molestia aumentó un poco más, si era posible, cuando Kai se tomó "la molestia" de responderle a ese recién llegado.

–Takao Kinomiya, actor –fue el último en presentarse.

El rubio sonrió abiertamente.

–Lo sabía, tú eres del teatro que presentó _Hunter no Yume_ en Nueva York –dijo el joven sin ocultar su emoción.

Takao se sorprendió, no creyó que en esa fiesta encontraría un fan suyo, y además de una de sus presentaciones en otro país.

–Ah, si, eso fue hace varios meses. –sonrió amablemente.

–¡Estupendo! No creí que podría hablar contigo en persona aquí en Rusia. Vi tu obra tres veces.

–Que bueno que te gustara– Dijo Takao sonriendo en agradecimiento.

–Claro, fue genial, y me encanta la canción que interpretas al final: _No soy un cazador de sueños._

–Esa es de las últimas– Intervino Rei sintiéndose inseguro con la presencia del rubio.

–Es allí donde das el mensaje principal de la obra, ¿verdad? –Dijo Max, casi ignorando a Rei.

–Si, pero ¡Shhh! –Dijo el joven actor poniendo su dedo en sus labios– Acabo de entregarle de regalo a Kai un boleto, y no me gustaría que le arruinaran la función– Finalizó mirando con una sonrisa al aludido.

Kai le devolvió la mirada indiferente, pero para algunos cómo Yuriy, eso ya era mucho. Además, ese actor se dirigía con extrema confianza a Kai y él no se oponía, es más, se tomaba la molestia de contestarle. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kai le estaba haciendo eso? ¿Acaso se había interesado en ese actor?

CONTINUARÁ…

(1) Decidí utilizar el apellido gringo de Max para esta ocasión; es que la verdad me quedan muchas dudas cuando se menciona que Max es Estadounidense y tiene nombre gringo y apellido japonés… ¬¬ en lo personal creo que debería ser al revés, pero bueno el caso es que aquí es Max Tate.

(2) A partir de allí según todos hablaban Inglés xD

_ZZZZZZZZZZxxxxx_Ища тебя_xxxxxZZZZZZZZZZ_

**Notas Finales: **

Hasta aquí llega este capítulo. En el no hay grandes cambios salvo en algunas frases rusas, y un tanto en las japonesas. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Como ya se han percatado, el título de los capítulos alude a piezas teatrales, en total la fiesta va a tener cuatro actos, así que este es el segundo, faltan dos. ¿Qué va a pasar? Jajaja está por verse.

Bueno, eso es todo espero sus comentarios para ver que opinan del encuentro de Kai y Takao y de la actitud del resto de los personajes en general. Okas?

Si te gusta esta historia y quieres que continúe házmelo saber por medio de un comentario, para dejar un comentario da un "click" al botoncito de letras verdes de abajo y a escribir.

Ok. **Gracias por los 32 reviews necesito 4 para continuar, así que cuando vayan 36 reviews (o más si quieren xD) me pondré a trabajar en la continuación, espero mandar otro capi antes de que termine el año.** Ahora sí es todo. Pero x si acaso.

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Do svidan ya !

(До свидаья!)

16


	9. 08: I' m the Wind La Fiesta 3er Acto

**Ischa tebya.**

(Ища тебя)

**By S****. Hisaki Raiden.**

(Remasterizado 6 de Abril de 2009)

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

**Resumen**: Alguien me dijo una vez que soñar era muy importante en la vida, que con ello te mantienes vivo. Que te trae alegría y felicidad, pero también trae tristeza y sufrimiento, y mientras tú ríes otro llora… mientras tú amas otro odia… [YxK, RxTxK, YxKxT]

**Rating**: T (13+)

**Genero**: Romance, Drama, Sci-fic, Psicológico.

**Advertencias**: Shonen-ai, Yaoi (SI no te gusta este tipo de historia NO sigas leyendo), Sufrimiento Protagónico xD, Heterosexual.

**Notas de la Autora**:

Dobry nochi! ¿Cómo han estado? Antes que nada, perdón por la demora y gracias por la espera. Lamentablemente el trabajo absorbe todo mi tiempo, y no me puedo dedicar a esto como antes lo hacía... ¡Proschende! (Una disculpa), ahora si estoy ocupada, pero agradezco enormemente a quienes siguen este fic: **Megan H., GabZ, Mil-chan, Alexa H. y Chihine.**

Y si alguien más lee esta historia y le gusta háganmelo saber a través de un Review. También dejen su E-mail o su review por **log in**. Y cada actualización les llegará una notificación por E-mail. Los que no dejen E-mail ni tengan cuenta en ff . net, les responderé en mi perfil.

Aun falta un capítulo más para que termine la fiesta. Sin más que agregar, vamos al fic…

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (Traducción de la canción o número) aclaraciones al final del capítulo; °…° Voz a través de teléfono o celular.

------------------------------------------------------------

**08: ****"**_**I am the wind"**_** (La fiesta. ****3er Acto).**

------------------------------------------------------------

_&_

_&o&o__& E__scena 1__&o&o&_

_&_

–Es allí donde das el mensaje principal de la obra, ¿verdad? –Dijo Max.

–Si, pero ¡Shhh! –Dijo el joven actor poniendo su dedo en sus labios– Acabo de entregar de regalo a Kai un boleto y no me gustaría que le arruinaran la función– Dijo sonriendo hacia el aludido.

Kai le devolvió la mirada indiferente, pero para algunos cómo Yuriy, eso ya era mucho. Además, ese actor se dirigía con extrema confianza a Kai y él no se oponía, es más, se tomaba la molestia de contestarle. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kai le estaba haciendo eso? ¿Acaso se había interesado en ese actor?

–Oye, Oye, –dijo Max todo emocionado– cantas muy bien, ¿Podrías cantar algo para mi?

Takao se apenó un tanto, los fans eran así, y por alguna razón siempre terminaba complaciéndoles, era algo que no podía evitar.

–Umn… pues… si, ¿por qué no? –accedió.

–¿De verdad? –Expresó sorprendido y luego sonrió– ¡Estupendo!

Rei miró a ese tal Max Tate y sintiéndose algo celoso intervino en la plática, sin fijarse mucho en lo que decía.

–Oye Takao, ¿Por qué no le dedicas la canción a Kai?

Takao lo volteó a ver.

–Hoy es su cumpleaños, y esta es su fiesta –En realidad no pensó, pero trató de ocultar sus celos tratando de persuadir a Takao de no dedicarle canciones a ese rubio.

–¡Claro! –Respondió Takao cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa– ¡Es una buena idea!.

–No –se escuchó al instante la voz de Kai, determinante y fría.

Después del rotundo "No" de Kai, se creó un incómodo silencio, hasta la música de fondo pareció bajar de tono. Mihaeru y Yuriy sabían que ese "No" era irrefutable, era obvio que Kai no accedería, incluso Rei recapacitó en ello cuando sus celos se despejaron unos instantes después. Max por su parte se sintió un poco cohibido, Kai imponía presencia. Sin embrago…

Takao sonrió.

–Oh, vamos Buddy– Dijo el actor restándole importancia– ¡Será todo un placer! Cantar es otra de las cosas que más me gusta hacer, además de actuar y no es por nada, pero lo hago muy bien.

Eso era algo inaudito… no había nadie que hasta ahora se hubiera atrevido a insistir en algo a lo que Kai ya se había negado con énfasis.

–He dicho que no –casi fulminó a Takao con la vista, y también ya de paso a Rei por darle esa estúpida idea al actor.

Takao se quedó mirando a Kai en silencio y de manera fija. Kai también lo miró fijamente con altanería, no obstante el actor volvió a dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios, lo cual lo desconcertó.

–/¿Por qué sonríe?.../ –pensó.

–Tengo la canción perfecta, te va a gustar –le dijo Kinomiya como si en lugar de decir "No" hubiera preguntado "¿Cuál vas a cantarme?". Takao se acercó a Rei y lo tomó de la mano– ¡Rei, ven conmigo!

El pelinegro se ruborizó, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en algo, pues Takao lo jaló llevándoselo hasta el lugar donde estaba la orquesta.

_&_

_&o&o__& E__scena 2__&o&o&_

_&_

–¿Quiénes serán todas esas personas –Se preguntó Boris quien estaba parado al otro extremo de la mesa junto a Sergei como siempre.

–No sé. Si te interesa, ve a preguntarles –dijo secamente el otro.

–Tanto como "interesarme" Lo que se dice "estar interesado", no –Aclaró el peligrís– Pero… –se estiró un poco, según él para ver más– ¿Quién será ese joven pelirrojo?

Sergei lo miró y sonrió de un modo algo malicioso.

–¿No me digas que ese joven te parece interesante?

Boris miró la sonrisa de Sergei y agregó con ironía.

–¿Y si así fuera, qué? –lo miró de reojo– ¿Te vas a poner celoso?

El rubio apartó su rostro cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa superficial.

–Tú siempre igual.

Kusnetzov se sintió molestó por la apatía del otro, odiaba cuando aquel actuaba como si en verdad no le importara lo que hacía.

–Pues… no se ve nada mal –terminó con malicia.

_&_

_&o&o__& E__scena 3__&o&o&_

_&_

–Buenas noches –saludó Takao a los músicos. Rei se puso nervioso, Kai había dicho que no, pero Takao lo iba a hacer, todo por su idea… solo esperaba que Kai no se enojara.

–Ah… el joven va a cantar… he… ¿creen que podrían acompañarlo? –dijo Rei a los músicos.

–Seguro– respondió uno de los músicos– Si nos dice el nombre de la canción.

–Es una canción en inglés se llama: _I am the wind_. ¿La conocen?

Los músicos titubearon.

–Yo si– habló uno entre ellos, el violinista.

–Creo que yo tambien –agregó el del bajo.

–Los demás sígannos –Dijo el Violinista.

–Está bien –asintieron el resto.

–¿Tiene un micrófono? –preguntó el peliazul.

–Por su puesto –dijo uno de ellos poniéndose de pie y comenzando a acomodarlo.

Mihaeru, Max, Kai y Yuriy se habían quedado mirando hacía donde Takao y Rei se habían ido. ¿En verdad ese actor iba a hacerlo? A Yuriy eso no le importaba… en realidad si le importaba y por ello, ahora lo que más le interesaba era hablar con Kai, por lo que ignoró al actorcillo ese y se acercó a Kai tomándolo del brazo.

–Kai, necesitamos hablar –dijo y tiró de su brazo de manera decidida, no aceptaría que se negara a hablar, después de todo, tenía derechos… o eso pensaba Yuriy, y afortunadamente el presiente de BIOVOLT no opuso resistencia, y le siguió.

Iban andando y se escuchó un ruido fuerte desde el lugar de la orquesta; debido a que el micrófono se conecto. Dicho ruido llamó la atención de todos los presentes, pues de hecho la tranquila música que todos escuchaban dejo de sonar.

–Dobry nochi k vsem (Buenas noches a todos) –dijo Takao por el micrófono. –Mi nombre es Kinomiya Takao, soy actor de la compañía teatral Japonesa: _Sol Naciente_. Y ésta noche voy a interpretar una canción en honor a Hiwatari Kai que cumple hoy veintiún años.

Todos prestaron total atención a ese joven y a lo que decía.

–La canción lleva por título: _I am the wind, _espero sea de su agrado.

Kai se detuvo en cuanto escuchó la voz de Takao por el micrófono soltándose de la mano de Ivanov. Y se volteó con algo de molestia ante el hecho de que ese actorcillo se había atrevido a hacer lo que se le hinchaba su gana en su casa… ¡Y en su fiesta! ¿Quién se creía que era? Yuriy que sintió como Kai se soltó de él se volteó mirándolo y percatándose de lo que pasaba.

La orquesta empezó con una música agradable y Takao comenzó a cantar.

–Just like the wind, I've always been drifting high up, in the sky that never ends (Justo como el viento, siempre he estado flotando en lo alto, en el cielo interminable).

Takao había comenzado a cantar con voz clara, coordinada y con una muy buena pronunciación de su inglés, si bien, su ruso a veces dejaba que desear en cuanto a acento, el inglés parecía ser su dominio, de hecho era tan claro que Kai, que a veces podía tener problemas tambien con él, lo estaba entendiendo muy bien.

–Through thick and thin, I always win cause I Hill fight both life and death to save a friend (En las buenas y en la malas, yo siempre gano. Lucharé contra la vida y la muerte para salvar a un amigo).

Rei estaba sorprendido, ya había visto a Takao cantar y actuar en _Hunter no Yume, _pero la valentía y la determinación de aquel no dejaban de hechizarlo.

Takao localizó a Kai entre la gente y lo miró fijamente mientras que cantaba la siguiente estrofa, como totalmente dedicada a él.

–I face my destiny, every day, I live and the best of me is all I have to give (Enfrento mi destino todos los días de mi vida y lo mejor de mi, es todo lo que tengo para dar).

Kai se dio cuenta de que el actor lo miraba y le sostuvo la mirada entrecerrando los ojos, pero él no fue el único en notarlo, Yuriy también, hecho que lo puso furioso, no sólo con ese actorcillo de pacotilla, sino también con Kai, por detenerse a mirarlo.

Mientras tanto Max estaba disfrutando de la bella interpretación, parado a un lado de Mihaeru, todavía junto a la mesa de buffet, mientras que más atrás de ellos estaban Sergei y Boris, quienes no sabían que cara poner, ante eso tan… raro.

–Sabía que lo había visto antes –dijo el peligris– Era el actor de esa compañía teatral japonesa que se instaló en Rusia hace como dos meses.

Sergei lo miró con un gesto mordaz.

–¿Desde cuando te gusta el teatro, Kusnetzov?

–¡Eso no te importa! –espetó el peligris con enojo.

A Sergei, que no le importaba hacer enojar a su acompañante dijo:

–De seguro fuiste con tus padres de nuevo.

–Is the enemy within or a thousand men. Should I walk the path of my worst or better half? I were so glad, I had (Está el enemigo dentro de uno o en mil hombres. ¿Debo seguir el camino de mi mejor o peor mitad? Estoy alegre, lo estoy).

En ese punto a Kai ya se le había pasado la molestia y no podía dejar de meditar aquellas palabras, aquella canción… ¿De quién estaba hablando Kinomiya? ¿…De si mismo?

Takao abrió sus ojos al fin y estiró su mano hacía el frente aunque Kai estuvo seguro de que fue hacía a él, y no sabía por qué…

–There's someone testing me everyday I live, well… the best of me is all I have to give (Hay alguien probándome cada día de mi vida, bueno… lo mejor de mi es todo lo que tengo para dar).

Yuriy miraba los movimientos del actor con enojo, pero su rostro se puso aun más furioso cuando se percató de que Kai no apartaba su mirada del actor desde que había comenzado a cantar…

–Kai… –Lo llamó.

–… –no contestó, ni lo había escuchado.

–¡Kai! –Casi gritó jalando a Hiwatari de la ropa y obligándole a verlo.

A pesar del jalón, Kai giró su rostro hacia el pelirrojo con gran lentitud como si no quisiera voltear.

–¿Qué?

–¿Por qué lo estas viendo?

–La canción es para mi… –Dijo Kai con simpleza y volvió su vista al que cantaba.

Yuriy sintió muchos celos y tomando el brazo de Kai lo presionó con fuerza, pero tembló ante la indiferencia del otro.

–¿No lo entiendes? –Dijo Yuriy al borde de la desesperación y casi metiéndose de manera forzada en el campo de visión de su jefe.

–No –Respondió con indiferencia, enfocándolo ahora que lo tenía enfrente de nuevo.

–¡Quiero estar contigo! –Dijo por fin desesperado y jalándolo, logrando llevarse lo de allí.

–I can't pretend, I am the wind and I don't know if I Hill pass this way again (No puedo pretender, soy el viento y no sé si yo pasaré este camino otra vez). –Takao continúo cantando, y no paso desapercibido para él que algo sucedía entre el ruso pelirrojo y Hiwatari.

_&_

_&o&o__& E__scena 4__&o&o&_

_&_

Al final Kai se dejó llevar por Yuriy a otro lado de la mansión, específicamente un jardín interno, pero estaba abierto al aire por el techo. En aquel había muchas flores, por lo que se veía los sirvientes de Kai se ocupaban bien de él.

Kai dirigía su mirada hacía la sala que dejaban, sólo para molestar a Yuriy, ya que lo había visto muy molesto de que le prestara atención a Kinomiya. Sintió como lo soltaba del brazo y como ahora le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos, al parecer para que le mirara, ahora que estaban en ese lugar los dos solos.

–Kai… –Murmuró y se acercó…

–¿Cómo estuvo SLEPTU, hoy? –Interrumpió Kai inesperadamente a Yuriy, el cual se confundió un tanto.

–Bien… –atinó Yuriy a contestar– /¿…Por qué de pronto Kai quiere hablar de BIOVOLT?.../ –Kai…– empezó de nuevo mirándolo con ternura– Todo el día estuve pensando en ti y deseando decirte esto– agregó acercándose más al rostro de su jefe– Feliz cumpleaños Kai…

Una sonrisa pretenciosa apareció en los labios de Kai.

–Gracias –contestó.

Yuriy rebasó el espacio entre ellos atrapando los labios de Kai con los suyos, en un beso lento y tierno. Kai se dejó besar por Yuriy, pero sin poner mucho de su parte, ni si quiera cerró los ojos, no le sería tan fácil a Yuriy, el hecho de que hubieran dormido juntos no significaba la gran cosa para él, no era como si por ello se fuera a sentir obligado a estar con él. Yuriy se apartó de él en cuanto sintió que el peliplateado no le correspondía.

–¿Kai, qué te pasa?

El ruso-japonés no respondió, mientras que Yuriy lo veía con desconcierto, aun ahí se alcanzaba a escuchar la canción de Takao que provenía del vestíbulo…

–All things must end, good-bye my fried think of me when you see the sun of feel the wind (Todas las cosas deben acabar. ¡Adiós mi amigo! Piensa en mi cuando veas el sol o sientas el viento.)

–Nada –Contestó Kai al final, y jalando a Yuriy del cuello de su saco atrapó sus labios de manera brusca y exigente; colocando después su mano en la nuca de este para evitar que se apartara. Yuriy estaba más desconcertado todavía; el beso de Kai era violento y apasionado, de un segundo a otro ya estaba invadiendo su boca y jugando con su lengua, como él le había enseñado a besar. Al sentir eso Yuriy cayó rendido, olvidando porque era que estaba tan molesto y entregándose totalmente a ese beso; que Kai le besara era lo mejor que podía pasarle. Cerró los ojos y mientras seguían en ese increíble beso, el pelirrojo comenzó a acariciar todo el cuerpo de Kai, necesitaba tocar su piel, lo necesitaba tanto. No obstante e inesperadamente Kai cortó el beso…

Yuriy lo miró desconcertado, aunque tuvo que respirar profundo para recuperar el aliento.

–Kai… –Murmuró con las mejillas algo ruborizadas y con una voz aterciopelada.

–Ivanov…

–"Yuriy" –Lo interrumpió el dueño del apellido.

–¿Qué? –Dijo Kai con monotonía.

–Llámame por mi nombre, soy Yuriy, no Ivanov.

Kai desvió su mirada con fastidio, ante esa tonta exigencia del ojiazul.

El pelirrojo se molestó ante ese gesto.

–No te cuesta nada.

–… –se quedó callado.

Yuriy se calmó, no era buena idea que peleara por algo tan insignificante, por lo que lo olvidó y volvió a sonreír.

–Bueno ¿Sabes? Ya tengo bien pensado tu regalo de cumpleaños… está noche –terminó con una mirada lasciva.

–…

Yuriy se acercó al oído de Kai y le lamió el lóbulo.

–Solo tú y yo… igual que ayer –le susurró.

Kai bufó con ironía al escuchar eso, que tipo de "regalo" era ese... si ya había estado con él así, una segunda vez ya no tenía gran relevancia para él.

–¿Ha, si?

–¿Kai? –espetó el soviético.

El ruso-japonés se soltó como pudo del abrazo de Yuriy y eso hizo a Yuriy sentir mal, y reclamó.

–¿Y ahora que te pasa?

–… –Kai comenzó a caminar de regreso al vestíbulo sin responder.

–¡Kai! –Se molestó el pelirrojo, ya se estaba hartando de eso; así que caminó hasta él y lo jaló del brazo– ¿Quieres ver a ese actor, verdad?

Kai rió en sus adentros al escuchar eso, ¿así que Yuriy sentía celos de el actor? Ahora si externo su sonrisa burlona.

–¿Eso crees?

Yuriy apretó el brazo de Kai.

–¡No juegues conmigo Kai! –Las palabras del pelirrojo sonaron ásperas esta vez, pero Kai no lo tomó mucho en cuenta, sólo lo miró con indiferencia.

–¿Hiwatari?

El aludido y su acompañante voltearon atisbando a un joven mucho más alto que el mismo Yuriy (N/A: Yuriy es más alto que Kai) de cabellos muy cortos color gris y de ojos verdes. Yuriy soltó a Kai y disimuló su enojo, después de todo quería ser discreto.

–Perdón, ¿interrumpí algo? –Dijo el peligris que se percató de que algo había interrumpido y a pesar de que sus palabras eran de cortesía; en su rostro había plasmado un gesto de burla bastante descarado.

–No –contestó Kai simplemente, ya sabía que Kusnetzov siempre estaba buscando la forma de molestarlo.

–¿Qué te pasa Hiwatari? –Reanudó– ¿Haces una fiesta para "los humildes" y no te mezclas con ellos? No seas mal anfitrión, ven aquí –y diciendo esto tomó a Kai del hombro haciéndolo avanzar y quedando entremedio de él y el pelirrojo. Kai aceptó el impulso sin tomarlo mucho en cuenta, e ingresando de nuevo al vestíbulo. Yuriy se sintió muy frustrado por lo que acababa de pasar y estaba por irse de ahí cuando.

–Hola –escuchó a su lado– Soy Boris Kusnetzov –extendió su mano frente a él– ¿y tú? –preguntó con una sonrisa típica de él, entre irónica y pretenciosa.

Yuriy lo miró de soslayo.

–Yuriy Ivanov –Contestó con poca importancia.

–¿Te gustaría platicar? Si quieres te puedo traer algo de tomar.

–No gracias –Dijo cortante y esquivándolo.

Boris lo miró andar y sonrió.

/No está mal…/ –pensó.

Yuriy miró como Kai se dirigió hasta donde estaban Rei y el actor y una mezcla de tristeza, celos y enojo se apoderaron de su corazón. Kai seguía ignorándolo; lo había besado era cierto, pero parecía un juego cruel, como lo que le había hecho días antes, mostrarse interesado y después actuar de cierta forma que dijera lo contrario.

Mihaeru estaba parado junto a la mesa del buffet platicando tranquilamente con Max Tate, cuando Yuriy pasó junto a ellos ubicándose frente a la mesa del buffet, tomando una copa grande de cristal, y buscando que servirse; al final tomó una botella de Ron, llenando la copa de dicho líquido. Mihaeru volteó en cuanto escuchó el cristal de la botella chocar contra la copa.

–Discúlpame –le dijo a Max y se acercó a donde estaba Ivanov– ¿Yuriy? –Lo llamó con una voz suave.

Yuriy no hizo caso simplemente se empinó la copa de Ron como si tomara agua y luego la soltó en la mesa sin ningún cuidado, apunto de romperla. Eso alarmó un tanto a Mihaeru, se daba cuenta de que algo había pasado entre su jefe y su amigo, pero, lo mejor es que fuera con cuidado o Yuriy se podría enojar también con él.

–Yuriy… –le llamó por segunda vez empleando el tono anterior de nuevo.

–Estúpido actor…–Lo escuchó refunfuñar.

En realidad el rubio cenizo no entendió por qué el pelirrojo se expresaba así del actor.

–Yuriy, ¿Qué pasó?

–Kai me está ignorando, y todo es culpa de ese... ¡idiota!

Mitard se confundió, al escuchar eso y luego miró como el joven biofísico tomaba la misma copa que antes estuviera por romper, para volverse a servir Ron. Entonces alzó su mano y lo detuvo.

–Tienes que tranquilizarte Yuriy; y el alcohol no es la mejor manera, ¿de acuerdo? –Lo miró seriamente y en cuanto los ojos azules del pelirrojo se encontraron con los de él bajó la copa.

–Mitard… –Expresó con el rostro sombrío.

–Dime… –Inquirió el rubio.

–Tu lo viste… desde que llegamos… no me digas que no, si fue desde entonces que Kai comenzó a tratarme como si yo no existiera… –apretó sus puños– y ese actorcillo –dijo despectivo– lo llama por su nombre como si nada y a él siempre le ha molestado que yo le diga por su nombre y además… ¡Además! –Recalcó– A mí me llama Ivanov y ni siquiera se toma la molestia de contestarme cuando le hablo y a él… le hablo de BIOVOLT y de SLEPTU… y cuado estaba cantando ¡No apartaba su mirada de él!

Mihaeru escuchó cada palabra de su amigo.

–¿Pochemu? (¿Por qué?) –Murmuró muy bajo y Mitard creyó que lloraría.

–Yuriy –le dijo– Sé que el Kaichou no se está portando de manera correcta contigo, pero… ¿Acaso es la primera vez que el señor Hiwatari te hace esto?

–… –Yuriy no dijo nada, lo cual era peor, pues de hecho era cierto que esa no era la primera vez que Kai le hacía eso y eso era precisamente lo que más dolía, porque nada había cambiado.

Ante ese silencio Mihaeru se dio cuenta de que había dado justo en el punto, y se suponía que quería animar a Yuriy… no hacerle sentir peor…

–Mira… seguramente solo quiere hacerte enojar –trató de corregir lo que dijo antes–, como ya lo ha hecho en otras ocasiones, sólo no caigas en el juego.

–… –Yuriy escuchó eso y se quedó con la vista clavada en la mesa, sin ver nada realmente. Después de reflexionar lo que le dijo Mihaeru, movió su mano torpemente pasando a atropellar la copa de Ron derramando algo de ron por la mesa y manchando el mantel. El rubio-cenizo hizo un gesto de preocupación, el pelirrojo no dijo nada solo tomó una servilleta y trató de arreglar su obra sin mucho resultado, luego tomó la copa de nuevo y se bebió lo que no se tiró.

–¡Yuriy! –Le llamó el otro la atención al ver que el biofísico persistía en tomar.

–¿Te sirvo algo más? –Se escuchó una voz más.

Mihaeru miró al autor de esas palabras quien era un joven de cabellos grises muy cortos y de ojos verdes, era más alto que él y que Yuriy.

–No –contestó Mihaeru por Yuriy acercándose a donde estaba el pelirrojo y apartando de su alcance las copas y las bebidas.

–¡Uy! –Exclamó el peligris que no era otro que Boris– ¡Disculpe! ¿Usted es el padre de este joven? –ironizó.

–No –Negó de nuevo el Francés– soy mejor que eso, soy su amigo y lo mejor para él es no tomar –confirmó con el rostro muy serio.

Yuriy miró a Mihaeru y al ruso llamado Boris sin decir nada.

_&_

_&o&o__& E__scena 5__&o&o&_

_&_

La canción había concluido, y las personas aplaudían al intérprete. Kai llegó junto a Rei que estaba parado muy cerca de donde estaba la orquesta.

El chino lo miró, Kai se cruzó de brazos y miraba hacia el "escenario" con un gesto de mal disimulada molestia.

–Kai… –Lo nombró algo nervioso– Este…

–¡Happy birthday! –escucharon a Takao quien calló junto a ellos dando un salto desde "el escenario".

–Lo hiciste…–Dijo Kai fijando sus rubís en el actor.

Rei se preocupó, Kai debía estar más que furioso por el alboroto. Sin embargo Takao no estaba nada preocupado, y contrariamente a lo pensado amplió su sonrisa al ver a Kai y escuchar lo que dijo.

–¿Te gustó? ¿Qué te pareció?

–¿En verdad lo quieres saber? –La voz de Kai estaba cargada de sarcasmo.

Pero el actor solo echó sus brazos tras su espalda y expresó con orgullo.

–No te atreverás a decir nada negativo acerca de mi voz. Soy actor y cantante de teatro desde los diez años y cada día me sigo preparando para ser mejor. ¡Kaisen! (Mejora continua).

Ante esa actitud Kai se sintió irritado, ¿Es que ese tonto no sabía cuando dejar de poner esa sonrisa estúpida? Pero, cerró sus ojos y logró sonreír sarcástico, hecho que dejó a Rei sorprendido de nueva cuenta.

–Di lo que quieras –soltó con sarcasmo– para mi todo esto fue una soberana ridiculez.

–¡Kai! –Le reprendió Rei.

El peliplateado miró a su amigo oriental y agregó.

–Yo dije claramente que no quería nada de esto.

Al volver su vista, Kai se dio cuenta que finalmente había conseguido lo que quería, pues en la cara de Kinomiya ya no estaba esa sonrisota idiota, sino que ahora lo miraba con una mueca de enojo, y al parecer se estaba conteniendo de decir algo, y sonrió por dentro, ver molesto a ese actor después de mucho era divertido.

–/¬¬X ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? ¿Es que no le gusta nada?.../Pensó Takao con la paciencia casi al limite– ¡Oye…! –Comenzó a reclamar…

Pero Rei intervino.

– eh… ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? De hecho yo aun no como nada, ¿Si? –Dijo pasando su mirada de uno y de otro con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

–… –Kai no dijo nada solo cerró los ojos.

Takao contó hasta MIL, luego suspiró y sonrió.

–Está bien, creo que aun me falta por probar algunas de las comidas.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la mesa del buffet. Allí se encontraron con Mihaeru, con Yuriy, con Max y con alguien más, Max Tate de inmediato se aproximó a Takao.

–¡Me encantó tu canción, Takao!

–Gracias Max –le respondió éste con una sonrisa.

Eso no le gustó a Rei.

Mihaeru se acercó también.

–Es cierto fue muy buena –comentó.

Yuriy miró a Kai y este ni le hacía caso.

–Así que eres el actor de la obra _Hunter no Yume,_ –habló Boris–vayano sabía que los actores de Sol naciente hacían espectáculos a domicilio –Se burló y se plantó frente a Takao, al que le doblaba casi la altura.

–No –dijo Takao con tranquilidad– esto fue solo un favor para un amigo– Dijo tranquilo mirando hacia arriba al Ruso.

–¿En serio? –Dijo con falsa sorpresa– Que lastima, por un momento creí que podría contratarte para "otro evento".

–Kusnetzov –se escuchó la fría voz de Kai, quien miraba al Ruso peligris con el rostro grave. Sabía que había malas intenciones en sus palabras. Boris le devolvió una sonrisa burlona.

Yuriy miró a peligris y se le ocurrió algo, se acercó a él y dijo:

–Boris Kusnetzov… ¿Verdad?

Todos miraron esto pues, Boris y Yuriy ahora estaban en medio de todos.

–¿Quieres ser mi acompañante ésta noche?

El peligris se sorprendió, esta vez sinceramente, y no fue el único, Mihaeru también se sorprendió al oír eso.

–Será un placer –sonrió Boris al fin con su sonrisa irónica, la cual nunca desaparecía de su rostro por lo visto –¿Te gustaría bailar?

–Si. – Respondió Yuriy y tomó al otro del brazo, miró a Kai de reojo y le sonrió a su ahora pareja de baile. –Pues vamos. –El biofísico se echó a andar sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes.

Mihaeru se sintió algo incómodo con eso.

–/¿Yuriy qué estas haciendo?.../ –fueron sus pensamientos.

–Con permiso– dijo el pelirrojo pasando a un lado de Kai seguido por Boris.

Kai tuvo una extraña sensación, pero no expresó nada, con su eterno gesto indiferente giró un poco su rostro y siguió de reojo a Kusnetzov y a Ivanov...

CONTINUARÁ…

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

**Notas Finales:**

Así termina este capítulo 8. Al principio era un capítulo para terminar la fiesta pero como el capítulo quedó demasiado largo, lo dividí en dos partes. Las modificaciones son notables, la actitud de Kai es mucho más reprochable, si alguien recuerda la primera versión, notaran que es así. Poco tiene que ver este Kai con el de la primera versión.

Incluso su actitud con Takao también es distinta. Y me agrada mucho más que en la primera versión. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Y hasta la próxima dónde al fin se verá a Kai recibir una cucharada de su propia medicina xD o algo así. Que muchas ya me exigen que alguien le de un escarmiento. Les prometo que lo tendrá, y les va a gustar mucho xDDD

Si te gusta esta historia y quieres que continúe házmelo saber por medio de un comentario, para dejar un comentario da un "click" al botoncito de letras verdes de abajo y a escribir.

Ok.

**Van 37 reviews necesito 4 para continuar, así que cuando vayan 41 (o más si quieren xD) me pondré a trabajar en la continuación.** Que ya casi está el siguiente capítulo, solo pédanme que lo siga. Ahora sí es todo.

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Дο свидания! (Do svidan\ ya!)

17


	10. 09: ¿Los efectos del alcohol? 4to Acto

**Ischa tebya.**

(Ища тебя)

**By S****. Hisaki Raiden.**

(Remasterizado 6 de Febrero de 2010)

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

**Resumen**: Alguien me dijo una vez que soñar era muy importante en la vida, que con ello te mantienes vivo. Que te trae alegría y felicidad, pero también trae tristeza y sufrimiento, y mientras tú ríes otro llora… mientras tú amas otro odia… [YxK, RxTxK, YxKxT]

**Rating**: T (13+)

**Genero**: Romance, Drama, Sci-fic, Psicológico.

**Advertencias**: Shonen-ai, Yaoi (SI no te gusta este tipo de historia NO sigas leyendo), Sufrimiento Protagónico xD, Heterosexual.

**Notas de la Autora**:

Quiero agradecer a: **GabZ, Chihine, Alexa Hiwatari, ****Mil-chan, Andrea, Megan Hiwatari, y Nakoruru-KH**. Por haberme dejado un Review.

Y si alguien más lee esta historia y le gusta háganmelo saber a través de un Review. También dejen su E-mail o su review por **log in**. Y cada actualización les llegará una notificación por E-mail. Los que no dejen E-mail ni tengan cuenta en ff . net, les responderé en mi perfil.

No tengo nada que decir, salvo que este capítulo salio justo cuando menos lo esperaba. Espero les guste. Y esperaré opiniones.

_**Datos:**_Por si alguien se lo preguntaba, la canción que interpreta Takao en el capítulo anterior, se llama **I am the wind**, y es el **ED de el video juego de Playstation: Castlevania: Sinfonía de la noche.**

Ahora si, sin más preámbulo, al fic…

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (numero) aclaraciones al final del capítulo; °…° Voz a través de teléfono o celular.

* * *

**09: ¿Los efectos del alcohol? (La fiesta 4to Acto).**

* * *

_&_

_&o&o__& E__scena 1__&o&o&_

_&_

–Con permiso– dijo el pelirrojo pasando a un lado de Kai seguido por Boris.

Kai tuvo una extraña sensación, pero no expresó nada, con su eterno gesto indiferente giró un poco su rostro y siguió de reojo a Kusnetzov y a Ivanov...

–¡Que buena idea! –Dijo Takao de pronto interrumpiendo el momento– ¡Rei, vamos a bailar!

Rei sonrió.

–Claro, vamos.

Takao tomó las manos de Rei llevándolo hacia la pista.

Los dos rubios se quedaron con Kai.

–… –Mihaeru hizo todo lo posible por no mirar a su jefe, lo que no pudo evitar fue mirar hacia dónde se había ido Yuriy con ese sujeto– /¿Se le habrá subido…?/– pensó preocupado, recordaba a Yuriy empinarse una copa grande y casi llena de Ron… y luego la mitad de otra. No parecía ser mucho, pero, él ánimo de Yuriy podía ser un problema; además de que estaba otro detalle: Yuriy no había comido nada, había recibido la bebida con el estómago vacío.

–Vaya, ¿En Rusia es costumbre que los hombres bailen entre si?… –Max sonrió cerrando los ojos– en EU no es muy común, que curioso.

Mihaeru se sintió todavía más incomodo con ese comentario del Americano.

–… –Y Kai no dijo nada.

_&_

_&o&o__& E__scena 2__&o&o&_

_&_

Llegaron a la pista. Yuriy colocó sus dedos suavemente en el hombro de Boris mientras que éste tomó su otra mano y colocó su izquierda en la cintura de Yuriy. Y poco después se pusieron a bailar. En ese momento la orquesta tocaba una pieza llamada "Diarios de la mañana" una pieza larga, con una obertura en adagio (1), con secuencias de allegros (2) hasta terminar en un presto (3).

–Lindos ojos Yuriy –dijo Boris, aunque era sincero, su sonrisa indolente dejaba dudas, aunque en realidad a Yuriy eso le tenía sin cuidado y sólo por cortesía trató de sonreír y aceptar el cumplido.

–Gracias...

–¿Cuántos años tienes, Yuriy? –preguntó Kusnetzov una vez reabierta la platica.

–…Veintiuno.

Boris sonrió al escuchar que era menor que él.

–¿Y en que universidad vas?

–…En ninguna –respondió sin entrar en detalles, no tenía ganas de hablar.

–¿Ninguna? ¿Ya no estudias?

–No… terminé la universidad…

–… –Boris los observó con duda esperando algo más.

–…hace dos años –Concluyó Yuriy sin muchas ganas.

–Ah, con que de eso se trata… –la sonrisa burlona de Boris regresó, al tiempo que ajustaba un poco más su agarre en la cintura de Yuriy dado que empezaba una pieza un poco más larga– Tú debes de ser de esos… ¿Cómo se dice? ¿Niños prodigio? –Dijo con sarcasmo, aunque sin malas intenciones, por primera vez en toda esa noche– ¿Y de qué te graduaste?

–De Ingeniero en biofísica.

–Suena interesante –dijo en verdad sorprendido– Yo estoy por terminar la carrera en Administración de Empresas.

–…

Boris contempló al pelirrojo, creyó que la platica continuaría pero no fue así, en verdad ese joven era muy atractivo, sin embargo a pesar de que le había pedido que le acompañara, su actitud era muy cortante, eso desde luego no significaba una complicación para él, tenía muchas maneras de atraer a las personas que le interesaban, sin embargo estaba seguro de que ese hermoso pelirrojo y Kai tenían algo que ver, y eso si le molestaba un poco, cuanto antes se dispuso a averiguarlo.

–¿De dónde conoces a Hiwatari? –no vaciló en su pregunta.

La mirada de Yuriy cambio en cuanto escuchó ese apellido. Boris lo notó.

–No parecen ser amigos –tanteó el terreno.

–…trabajo en los laboratorios de BIOVOLT.

–Ah, por eso de la Biofísica, debí saberlo. –Al ver la expresión algo… Infeliz de el pelirrojo continuó– Sabes, a mi tampoco me agrada Hiwatari. Es un arrogante y un amargado. Me molesta su indiferencia altanera, siempre tratando a todos como insignificancias. Lo conozco de hace varios años, para mi mala suerte mis padres son inversionistas de BIOVOLT y en todas partes he tenido que lidiar con él, desde que éramos niños en realidad.

–… –Yuriy no supo que pensar. No imaginó que la "relación" de ese sujeto y Kai tuviera tanto tiempo…

–¿Qué paso entre Hiwatari y tu? –Preguntó de manera directa y una sonrisa sardónica se formó en sus labios- ¿Problemas "extracurriculares"? –Lo último lo dijo con mala intensión.

Y ese comentario molestó a Yuriy, ¿Es que era tan obvio? Se suponía que estaba haciendo eso para molestar a Kai, no para terminar más molesto, estaba por soltarse de Boris y largarse de allí, cuando al echar una mirada a las mesas del Buffet, atisbó a Kai mirando hacia allí; por lo que se controló y logró sonreír hacia Boris.

–¿Extracurriculares? –Echó una carcajada, y se sorprendió de sonar tan veraz en ese gesto –¿Eso crees?

Boris le observó.

–¿No es eso? Pues no pude evitar pensarlo, desde que te vi he estado al pendiente de ti, –se acercó un poco– y me imagino que el imbécil de Hiwatari, no puede estar tan ciego para no notar tu presencia en BIOVOLT.

–¿Ha, si? –Dijo Yuriy con cierta ironía, aunque estaba sorprendido de escuchar de ese Boris justo lo que quería oír, ¿Kai podía ser así de Imbécil? ¿Tan imbécil para preferir a un actor de pacotilla antes que a él?

Boris deslizó su mano por toda la espalda de Ivanov, hasta detenerla en la cintura, atrayéndolo más a él y juntando más sus rostros.

–Claro, eres muy atractivo, atrapaste mi mirada desde que te vi –Dijo con una sonrisa sensual.

Kai que había seguido a Boris y a Yuriy con la mirada se percató de cómo Boris sostenía a Yuriy, y de lo cerca que estaban. Lo que le produjo una extraña sensación. Apartó la mirada para no verlos, no obstante, su mirada regresó a aquel lugar… y a esas dos personas.

Yuriy miró al peligris frente a él, sintiendo como lo sujetaba. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y siguiéndole el juego rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

–Vas muy rápido …, pero no está mal.

Boris recibió el abrazo y se acercó peligrosamente a los labios del pelirrojo, recargándose de su frente y percibiendo desde allí el aroma a alcohol, y tal y como Mihaeru lo predijo, a Yuriy se le había subido ya. En aquella posición Boris buscó a alguien entre la gente, hasta que se encontró con unos fríos e indiferentes ojos color castaño claro, aquella indiferencia lo hizo sentir molesto y apartó la vista regresando con Yuriy.

–¿Qué buscas? –Preguntó Yuriy con la misma sonrisa– ¿A caso hay algo más interesante que yo?

–Claro que no, sólo me reía de las caras llenas de envidia de nuestros espectadores.

Yuriy se calló un momento al escucharlo decir eso, pero después volvió a sonreír y a hablar.

–¿Envidia? –Reiteró– Aun no hacemos nada que pueda causar la envidia de alguien, pero, eso tiene remedio… –fue lo último que dijo antes de que se acercara al rostro del peligris y atrapara sus labios con los suyos.

_&_

_&o&o__& E__scena 3__&o&o&_

_&_

En ese momento Mihaeru estaba mirando a su amigo Biofísico y presenció la escena. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza en desapruebo por lo que Yuriy estaba haciendo. Por otro lado, Kai no supo lo que sintió al ver aquella escena, era algo extraño, un calor muy molesto se extendió desde el centro de su pecho hacía todas las extremidades de su cuerpo, haciendo que sus manos se agarraran con mas fuerza a sus brazos sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba… ¿Acaso eso tenía relación con ver a Yuriy con Kusnetzov?

–Que música tan agradable –Dijo Max con tranquilidad mirando al rubio-cenizo (Mihaeru). Quien se sintió un poco incómodo ya que el comentario del rubio, se le hizo fuera de lugar. Temía que todo eso terminaría mal, ojalá no hubieran ido a esa fiesta.

En la pista Boris estaba sorprendido, jamás creyó que el pelirrojo reaccionara así después de que al principio lo había ignorado totalmente, pero bueno, el se quería divertir y ese joven era muy atractivo… ¿Por qué no? Sin dudarlo respondió al beso del pelirrojo, profundizando el contacto poco a poco.

/¿Qué estas haciendo Yuriy?.../ –Mihaeru no quería ver, en ese momento comenzaba a dudar de la cordura del Biofísico y le preocupaba lo que fuese a ocurrir después, y ni se atrevía a mirar a Kai.

Mientras tanto, en la pista. Yuriy seguía besándose con Kusnetzov, los efectos del alcohol estaban más presentes que nunca. Se sentía extraño… ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?

/¿Kai?.../ –fueron sus pensamientos– /¿Eres tú Kai?.../

Como si respondiera a sus pensamientos, Boris lo estrechó con más fuerza, haciendo que Yuriy y su confundida mente, creyeran que eso era una afirmación, y dejando que sus deseos de que fuera Kai con quien estaba le convencieran. Ni si quiera abrió los ojos para comprobarlo, se apoderó de él un miedo intenso de que si los abría Kai desaparecería, la tristeza, los celos, el dolor por la actitud de su jefe con él y el alcohol, no lo dejaron discernir…

_&_

_&o&o__& E__scena 4__&o&o&_

_&_

Kai seguía mirándolos, poco apoco fue deshaciendo el cruce de brazos no sabía lo que le pasaba, pero justo cuando pensaba hacer algo… sin estar seguro de qué…

–¿Kai?

Reaccionó al escuchar su nombre y volteó encontrándose con Rei y el actor. Pero no dijo nada y regresó su mirada a la pista, buscando a Boris y a Yuriy, pero los había perdido de vista. Mihaeru, agradeció que el actor y el amigo de su jefe hubieran vuelto, sobre todo por el último, pues con su voz rompió ese molesto silencio tan tenso.

Rei miró a su amigo notando con que insistencia buscaba algo o a alguien en la pista.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó.

Kai se volteo y caminó hacía la mesa.

–…Nada –Dijo y tomando una copa y también una botella de Vodka, se sirvió.

Rei se quedó algo confundido mirando sus acciones… que Kai tomara por iniciativa no era muy común, algo debía haber pasado.

–¡Vino Ruso! –Dijo Takao mirando lo que Kai se servía.

El peliplateado bebió un poco de la copa y luego miró al japonés.

–¿Quieres? –Le ofreció.

Takao sonrió y quitándole a Kai la copa de la mano bebió de la misma. Cosa que llamó la atención no solo de Rei, sino también de Mihaeru, quien había dejado de mirar a la pista, para ver a su jefe y a los demás.

–Not bad –Expresó el peliazul cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa y regresándole la copa.

El peliplateado lo miró y bebió el resto del contenido sin apartar su vista de los ojos zafiros del actor.

–Kai –le habló Rei, al verle esa mirada tan fija en el actor pensó que se había molestado de nuevo– ¿Estas…?

–¡Ya sé! –Exclamó Takao, interrumpiendo a Rei– ¿Quieres bailar, no? Por eso estas mirando a la pista –dijo a Kai, y Rei se fue de lado…

–Eh… –Sonrió nervioso Rei– No creo, Takao… Kai no…

–¿No sabe? –El peliazul miró a Rei con duda.

–No… bueno… –trató de explicar Rei.

–¡Eso no es problema! –Dijo el actor sonriendo– ¡Yo le enseño!

–No –Dijo Kai mirándolo con frialdad.

Kinomiya regresó la vista a Kai y su gesto malhumorado, y su sonrisa no vaciló.

–Let' s go buddy! –Dijo– ¡No puede ser que en tu propia fiesta de cumpleaños no bailes ni una sola vez! –Fue todo lo que dijo tomando a Kai de las manos. Rei pensó que el peligris se molestaría, pero de nuevo se equivocó.

Kai sintió las manos de Takao sobre las suyas y alzó la vista, encontrándose con esa sonrisa tan franca y honesta que ahora le reconocía a ese actor, misma que le miró cuando cantaba. Y sus ojos también tenían ese desconcertante brillo. Ese joven era muy extraño, pues parecía no cansarse de regalar sonrisas a quien fuera, aun a él que estaba siendo seco y frío. ¿Era eso de lo que Rei le había hablado meses atrás sobre el actor?

Se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos que cuando reaccionó ya estaba en la pista con Takao, ni si quiera supo porque no se había opuesto, simplemente se dejó arrastrar hasta allí por el actor.

–Very well –Empezó Takao– primero… –dijo y Kai sintió como ponía una de sus manos en su cintura con toda confianza, y como le tomaba la mano– vamos Kai ahora solo coloca tu mano en mi hombro.

Kai rió por lo bajo, ese actor era el colmo del descaro.

–Ahora, cuando yo haga mi pie hacia delante, tú lo harás hacia atrás –Prosiguió sin esperar a que Kai hiciera lo indicado– y cuando yo lo haga hacia atrás, tu adelante.

Kai no apartó su vista de aquel moreno rostro.

–El ladeo es muy sencillo, yo te voy a dirigir y tú me sigues con él pie contrario al que yo usaré –Sonrió satisfecho por sus dotes de maestro de baile– ¿Alguna duda?

–Si –dijo Kai con sus rubís fijos en él– ¿Siempre eres tan necio?

Takao al escuchar eso, no se molestó como Kai lo esperaba.

–Las cosas no se consiguen sino se persiste, es gracias a mi persistencia que he logrado la mayoría de… my dreams –terminó con una sonrisa segura y en inglés por no saber como decirlo en ruso.

–¿Mechtï? (¿Sueños?) –Sin querer reiteró esa palabra y rió de manera despectiva– Que tonterías dices –soltó dejando al peliazul desconcertado.

–No he dicho ninguna tontería, –Se defendió Takao– los sueños se pueden volver realidad si te lo propones, the willpower… es muy importante.

Kai lo miró interrogante.

–¿Sila voli? (Fuerza de voluntad) –Mencionó Kai enseñándole a Kinomiya la palabra en ruso que desconocía.

–Si –sonrió Takao– creo que esa fuerza de voluntad ha de usarse para hacer las cosas, no para negarse a hacerlas, como te pasa a ti.

Ese comentario del actor irritó a Kai, alzó la vista mirándolo con desdén.

–No creas que me conoces, tan sólo por lo que has visto esta noche. Tú no sabes nada de mí… ni lo sabrás –Espetó despectivo.

Ante sus palabras Takao dejó de sonreír.

–Creí que me gustaría conocerte… pero todo lo que haces es evitar a la gente… y menospreciarla –fue muy sincero– nada te cuesta ser un poco más… amable.

Kai se acercó más a él de manera intimidante, e igual fueron sus palabras.

–No me interesa lo que los demás piensen de mí, ni lo necesito. Tampoco me agradan las personas como tú, que sólo les gusta llamar la atención. Detesto a la gente exhibicionista.

Eso por fin logró molestar a Takao.

–Pues las personas amargadas y hastiadas de la vida como tú, me enferman –exclamó sacando al fin su molestia y quedando más cerca de la cara de Kai.

Después de esos los dos guardaron silencio mirándose de manera desafiante, ninguno de los dos quería dar su brazo a torcer, estaban tan cerca uno del otro que incluso pudieron sentir la respiración del otro en su rostro. Se habían metido tanto en sus discusión que no se fijaron que no sólo habían acercado sus rostros, sino también sus cuerpos y la pose para bailar se había pronunciado tanto que la mano de Takao en la cintura de Kai ahora estaba hasta la mitad de su cadera atrayéndolo con fuerza; la mano de Kai en el hombro de Takao de ser un toque leve se había convertido en un agarre brusco y duro. Sus otras manos estaban entrelazadas y tensas.

Ahora sus mentes estaban en blanco, no sabían que estaba pasando, pero… Takao dio el primer paso acercándose al rostro de Kai; y el peliplateado de modo casi inconsciente cerró sus ojos y se acercó al actor también, eliminando todo espacio entre sus rostros, sus labios se tocaron, el contacto fue mínimo pero aun así ambos se estremecieron al percibir ese roce, abrieron los ojos, se miraron y de súbito volvieron a la realidad; se soltaron de inmediato y se observaron por varios minutos sin poder decir nada… ¿Qué había pasado?

–¿Qué fue eso? –Habló Takao al fin.

–… –Kai se preguntó lo mismo, pero no dijo nada, en lugar de contestar, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso a dónde estaban Rei y los demás.

–Oye, espera –Lo siguió– ¿Por qué estas huyendo? –lo alcanzó a detener del hombro.

Kai lo miró con indiferencia.

–No estoy huyendo, y mejor para ti si Rei no nos vió –Dijo con frialdad y se soltó de él.

Takao se sintió confuso con eso.

_&_

_&o&o__& E__scena 5__&o&o&_

_&_

Cuando Takao y Kai llegaron con Rei, este se encontraba muy distraído hablando con Mihaeru y con Max Tate.

–Takao, Kai –Expresó al ver a su predilecto y a su amigo.

–Rei –Dijo Kai atendiendo.

–¿Qué están haciendo, Rei? –Pregunto el actor con su sonrisa de siempre.

Max contestó.

–Rei, nos platicaba sobre la trama de su último libro: _Las crónicas de Geo._

Takao sonrió.

–¿En serio?, yo también quiero escuchar.

Rei sonrió.

–Bueno, como les iba diciendo, el personaje principal. Ali Lance, abandona su país natal…

Mientras Rei hablaba, Kai no pudo evitar voltear a los lados, pero al no ver lo que quería regresó su vista a Rei y a los otros, notó que Kinomiya estaba muy atento mirando a Rei hablar, y eso lo hizo sentir raro… ¿Lo que había pasado entre el actor y él había sido por el alcohol… o acaso fue un acto de desquite? Pero… ¿Para qué? Ivanov no le importaba, él podía hacer lo que quisiera, y si quería besarse con el imbécil de Kusnetzov… ¡Que lo hiciera! No era su problema.

–¿Y se quedó tan tranquilo después de todo lo que le hicieron? –la pregunta de Takao lo regresó a la realidad.

El ojidorado afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Si, el dice que jamás podría odiar a quien le dio la vida…

–Pues yo creo que debió matarlos a los dos –una conocida voz para Kai y para Rei interrumpió.

Los presentes se voltearon hallándose con Boris... solo. ¿Y Yuriy? Fueron los pensamientos tanto de Mihaeru como de Kai.

Ante el comentario, Rei sonrió como si nada.

–El personaje no haría eso. Es fiel creyente de la voluntad de los dioses.

Boris se rió.

–¡Que idiotez! Una persona llena de odio sería mucho más interesante en esa historia, no un tonto que se va creyendo que los Dioses le hablan, pero… era de suponerse –dijo con demasiada acidez, mirando al de ojos topacio– Tenía que ser otra novelilla escrita por ti, para tener a un personaje como ese, igual que el estúpido de Reiji en: _La princesa de Arisbe._

Hubo varias palabras que Takao no le entendió a ese joven, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que estaba agrediendo a Rei y eso le molestó mucho.

–¡Oye…! –empezó a decir, pero…

–¡Szatknis! (¡Cállate!) –Se escuchó la voz de Kai, antes de que el actor pudiera decir algo más, los rubís de Kai eran lo más cercano posible a dos hielos rojos y con esa mirada tan fría, pero al mismo tiempo cargada de desdén, se dirigió a Kusnetzov –Si tú supieras escribir lo mínimo de lo que Rei sabe, dejarías de ser un maldito mantenido en la casa de tus padres.

Boris que tenía siempre esa sonrisa pretenciosa y maliciosa en su cara, se alteró totalmente al escuchar esas palabras de Hiwatari.

– ¡Cállate, no te metas con mis padres!

Con el mismo rostro estoico Kai agregó.

–Tú no te metas con Rei.

El pelinegro miró a Kai y se acercó a él.

–Kai, déjalo, es solo una crítica.

–¿Crítica?... Seguro –Kai ironizó la ultima palabra, pero sin mostrarla, su rostro no había variado seguía mirando al peligris con un gesto despectivo.

Boris sonrió con un gesto despreciativo.

– ¿Mantenido? ¿Yo? ¿Y queme dices de ti? Tú no creaste, ni construiste nada de esto –extendió las manos refiriéndose a la mansión– BIOVOLT te llegó fácilmente a las manos, no tuviste que hacer nada, es el trabajo de tu abuelo el que te mantiene ¿Cuál es la diferencia? –espetó de forma venenosa.

Y la respuesta de Kai no tardó en llegar, ese tipo le colmaba la paciencia, y no se iba a detener ahora que al fin se habían derrumbado los límites de la paciencia…

–La diferencia es eres tan imbécil que ni si quiera tus padres te dejarían una responsabilidad así, por temor a que lo arruines.

Boris lo miró con odio.

–¡El Imbécil eres tú!

En el mismo momento en que estaba por irse sobre Kai, sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo detuvieron, al voltear miró al rubio de ojos castaños…

–¡Sergei! –Trató de soltarse, pero el rubio era más fuerte y más alto que él– ¡Suéltame, este altanero me las va a pagar todas!

Para entonces la mayoría de los invitados comenzaron a tomar en cuenta la pelea.

–¡No Boria! –Lo reprendió Sergei jalando su rostro hacia él y clavandole sus ojos color castaño, la mirada que el ojiverde contempló en aquellos ojos le hizo recordar… "Aquella ocasión"… y no pudo contra esa mirada, abandonando la lucha, por lo que Sergei lo soltó. Boris ya no intentó hacer nada, era como si Sergei lo hubiera presentido cuando lo soltó.

–¡Me largo! –Expresó Boris reaccionando de pronto, sin mirar a Kai y caminando hacia donde estaba la puerta, Sergei y los demás sólo se le quedaron viendo. El peligris se volteó un poco percatándose de que el rubio seguía parado allí– ¡Date prisa Sergei!

– ¿Yo? –Dijo con monotonía– El que quiere irse eres tú, ¿no?

Boris lo miró, percatándose de que todos lo atisbaban y rabió.

–¡Eres un idiota! –Fue lo último que gritó y se dirigió a la puerta.

Sergei inclinó un poco la vista, luego la alzó de nuevo y avanzó hacia donde el otro sin decir nada.

Los otros cinco jóvenes estaban sorprendidos junto con los demás invitados, pero sobre todo Takao, estaba sorprendido por la forma en que Hiwatari había defendido a Rei, y el que no acaba de comprender como era que alguien tan amable como Rei tenía como amigo a alguien tan frío como Hiwatari, pero ahora ya comenzaba a entender. Cuando Kai volteó se percató de que toda la gente se había quedado a la expectativa, si hasta la orquesta había dejado de tocar. Todo ese escándalo no era bueno para la reputación del presidente de BIOVOLT, sobre todo por varias personas que se encontraban allí.

Rei se sentía muy avergonzado por ser el causante de lo ocurrido, tanto que se dispuso a hablar.

–Ah, esto… disculpen todos el escándalo, por favor –se dirigió a todos– sigan divirtiéndose…–Por último se acercó a su amigo, al que acababa de arruinarle la fiesta de cumpleaños– Kai, lo lamento mucho, perdóname…

El nombrado lo miró, a él no le importaba lo que la gente fuera a decir de todo eso, pero sabía que Rei se echaría la culpa si salía alguna habladuría con respecto a él en los periódicos, eso era lo malo de ser una figura en el mundo de los negocios o artística, pues cualquier tontería se convertía en el elemento suficiente para levantar un chisme a nivel nacional. De lado alcanzó a percatarse de la presencia de esos tres viejos inversionistas que se habían auto-invitado a la fiesta, sus caras le hicieron darse cuenta de lo que estarían pensando, pero no dejaría que eso le afectara y menos aun, le afectara a Rei.

–No te disculpes –fue todo lo que dijo, y desvió su vista hacia el final del vestíbulo, donde al fin se topó una mirada azul ártica, se trataba de Yuriy, el cual parecía también haber visto todo desde donde estaba, Kai fijó su mirada indiferente en él, aunque por dentro disfrutaba haber echado a el imbécil de Kusnetzov de su casa. Yuriy se percató de la mirada de Kai, y dándose vuelta, fue hacia otro lado, apretó sus puños y sus dientes, reprendiéndose mentalmente por dejar que todo eso pasara, por dejarse llevar por los malditos celos, por dejar que Kai tuviera ese control en él.

Mihaeru que había seguido la mirada de Kai, alcanzó a ver a su amigo retirarse y se encaminó hacia él. Takao también se percató de eso.

–Kai, en verdad estoy muy apenado, todo esto fue mi culpa –continuó Rei.

Takao se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y cuanto antes decidió hacer algo para calmar la pena de Rei y aligerar la situación.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí todos parados como estatuas? –lanzó la pregunta al aire. Kai y Rei lo miraron, al igual que el resto de los invitados– ¡Esto es una fiesta! Y venimos a bailar y divertirnos, ¿Qué pasa con esa orquesta que no toca? –alzó su mano hacia donde estaba.

Los miembros de la orquesta escucharon eso y de inmediato reanudaron la música. Y poco a poco las personas comenzaron a disiparse y a dejar de prestar atención a eso.

Takao se acercó a los dos amigos.

Rei sonrió.

–Gracias Takao.

–Por nada.

–Spakoynoy nochi (Buenas noches) –dijo Kai de pronto alejándose de ellos.

Los dos se quedaron algo desconcertados, Kai solo se fue caminando hacia el interior del vestíbulo.

–Eso fue raro –Expresó Max acercándose a ellos.

Rei miró con atención hacia dónde iba Kai…

–Oye Rei –le habló Takao de pronto.

–¿Si?

–Ya me tengo que ir, ya es la 1:00am y mañana tengo ensayos de baile.

–Ah, ya veo, te acompaño.

Takao sonrió y miró hacia el vestíbulo x donde creyó ver a Kai ir.

–Oye, me gustaría darle las gracias a Kai por todo ¿sabes a dónde ha ido?

Rei negó.

–No te preocupes, yo le daré tu recado, a horita no creo que regrese.

–… –Takao no entendió muy bien eso, pero respondió– de acuerdo, vamonos.

–Takao –se acercó Max– fue un placer poder conocerte en persona –dijo sonriente– ¿crees que podrías darme un autógrafo?

El peliazul sonrió:

–Claro.

_&_

_&o&o__& E__scena 6__&o&o&_

_&_

–Yuriy, ¿qué estabas haciendo? –preguntó el rubio al otro, en el pasillo que llevaba al jardín interior, donde lo había alcanzado.

–Yo… –Fue todo lo que murmuró Ivanov, y tembló, se sentía tan estúpido, sin embargo el efecto del alcohol aun estaba presente.

–¿Por qué estabas besándote con ese tipo? –Interrogó Mitard un poco molesto– Tu me dijiste que el Señor Hiwatari era…

–¡Quería causarle celos! –Gritó Yuriy desesperado al tiempo que se volteaba de súbito, tomando al rubio de los hombros, e inclinando el rostro apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del ingeniero Francés– P…pero, no… no sintió nada… –dijo sintiéndose terriblemente patético, y furioso no sólo con Kai sino consigo mismo, tanto que no pudo evitar que de sus ojos cayeran lágrimas– ¡No sintió nada! –Gritó al final, apretando los hombros de Mihaeru con sus manos.

Mihaeru se quedó muy sorprendido al escucharlo tan desesperado; el entendía poco sobre las relaciones entre hombres, pero se sintió mal por el pelirrojo. Recordaba perfectamente como al caminar a la fiesta, le contaba de lo que había sido para él estar con Kai, le había dicho incluso que lo amaba y la actitud de Kai esa noche había sido tan indiferente, como si eso de lo que Yuriy le contó con tanta felicidad no significara nada o peor aun no hubiera pasado. Tomó a Yuriy de los hombros sin saber que hacer… o qué decir, ¿De qué modo podía hacerlo sentir mejor? Se encontraba en este dilema cuando escuchó pasos y volteó, quedando muy sorprendido de quien estaba allí.

– ¿S…señor Hiwatari? –Murmuró con un deje de sorpresa.

Yuriy se quedó quieto al escuchar lo que el rubio había dicho, luego se alzó soltándose de Mihaeru. Y encontrándose con la mirada color rubí de Kai. Ambos se miraron. Mihaeru decidió apartarse lentamente en silencio… para darles privacidad.

–¿Te divertiste con Kusnetzov? –Dijo Kai con indiferencia.

Esas palabras hicieron que los ojos de Yuriy se abrieran desmesuradamente. Kai ni le dejó responder.

–Pues lamento mucho por ti que se halla tenido que ir –Dijo con un frío sarcasmo, puesto que su cara seguía igual de inmutable.

–¿Y tú dónde dejaste a ese actorcillo? –Arremetió el pelirrojo.

Kai miró a Yuriy largamente, hasta que una sonrisa despectiva surcó sus labios, ¿Cómo terminó en esa estúpida situación? Todo eso era una idiotez, y lo más absurdo era que hubiera sentido celos por ese frente a él, sonrió con ironía ante ese pensamiento.

Yuriy no pudo apartar la vista de esa sonrisa que ahora tenía Kai plasmada en su rostro, en ese momento y por su estado estuvo seguro de que esa era la sonrisa más cruel que había visto alguna vez.

Kai finalmente bajó la vista y concluyó:

–Vï "dva" nepriyatnost\ (Ustedes "dos" son una molestia…)

–… –Yuriy se estremeció al oír esas palabras, ¿Qué significaba eso?

Kai por su parte no dijo más y se movió dispuesto a darse la vuelta y acabar con ese teatro, pero...

–¡Kai! –Gritó el pelirrojo y no aguantando, se dejó ir hacia él abrazándolo– ¡No te vayas! ¡Te amo! ¡Quiero ser tuyo otra vez! –Se soltó a decir aferrándose al cuerpo de Hiwatari, necesitaba tanto sentirlo, sentirse en sus brazos.

Kai detuvo su paso, por obvias razones y al sentir los brazos de Yuriy rodearle, él alzó los suyos para tomarlo de los hombros; el pelirrojo se alejó un poco de él sólo para echar sus brazos al cuello de su jefe y después tomar sus labios en un beso desesperado, al cual Kai correspondió esta vez.

Mihaeru miró eso de lejos y suspiró; la verdad aquello no lo tranquilizaba; se sentía preocupado. Yuriy estaba algo ebrio y en esas condiciones no podría haberle reclamado a Kai por su comportamiento, pero… al mirarlos así, sonrió un poco, quizá se estaba preocupando demasiado.

_&_

_&o&o__& E__scena 7__&o&o&_

_&_

Mientras tanto.

Rei y Takao caminaban por el atrio de la mansión. Los dos iban en silencio, Rei miró el perfil del actor percatándose de aquella sonrisa leve que siempre estaba plasmada en el rostro de él joven actor.

–¿Te divertiste? –Le preguntó al fin.

Takao pronunció aun más su sonrisa y contestó mirando hacia el cielo.

–A decir verdad nunca antes había asistido a una fiesta de la primera clase, aun así… fue –tardó un poco buscando la palabra que decir– interesante.

Rei sonrió al escuchar eso.

–Perdón si mi amigo Kai te hizo enojar, no lo hace adrede, es solo que así es su carácter y…

–Tienes un buen amigo –se le adelantó Takao.

Rei lo miró sorprendido.

–Es reservado, si –comentó Takao– y algo frío e indiferente –dijo un gesto de molestia–, pero reaccionó en el momento exacto para defender a su mejor amigo.

Rei cambio su rostro de sorpresa y sonrió.

–Si, así es él, desde que lo conozco nunca me ha dejado solo.

Takao lo miró con atención y volvió a sonreír.

–Me alegra saber eso, Rei, después yo te presentaré a mi mejor amiga –cerró sus ojos– Hiromi-chan, te va a caer muy bien.

Caminaron otro rato en silencio saliendo al fin del atrio y de la mansión, deteniéndose en la avenida, a pesar de ser tarde aun pasaban coches. El pelinegro miró el perfil de Takao y apretó su puño, era ahora o nunca.

–Takao…

–¿Umn?

–Quiero decirte algo.

Takao se volvió a él totalmente.

–¿Si?

–tï mne nravishsya mnogo (Me gustas mucho)

Takao lo miró con duda le costaba trabajo entender a veces el ruso.

Rei le miró y decidió dejárselo más fácil.

–I like you very much.

Takao se sorpendió.

–Y yo quería saber si tu… –titubeó– quisieras seguir saliendo conmigo… –al fin lo dijo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, y un ligero viento agitó los cabellos y las ropas de ambos.

–Rei, –habló Takao al fin– I like you too –Sonrió de manera dulce.

El escritor se sorprendió al oír eso y se sintió feliz.

El actor se acercó a él y le tomó las manos, cosa que hizo a Rei ruborizar.

–Me encantaría volver a salir contigo.

Rei lo miró frente así y sintiendo el calor de sus manos a través de sus guantes se sintió muy apenado, tanto que bajó la vista sin saber que más decir… o hacer. El peliazul sintió ternura al ver la timidez del escritor.

–¿Cuándo?

–ah… ah… Yo-yo te habló… –respondió con dificultad.

–Si… –sonrió Takao– pero no tienes mi teléfono.

–…es cierto…, que tonto soy…

El actor se rió.

–¿Tienes una pluma? –preguntó después.

–S-si…– contestó y de inmediato se puso a buscarla, un escritor lleva su pluma a todas partes nunca sabe en que momento le llegará una idea que tenga que escribir, y efectivamente llevaba una pero por los nervios de esa noche olvidó llevar una libreta o algo así– he… creo que no tengo donde escribir.

–No importa –exclamó Kinomiya y tomando de nuevo las manos de Rei, le quitó un guante y en la palma de su mano se puso a escribir un número de celular, Rei lo miró muy ruborizado mientras escribía. Luego alzó la vista y dejó su mano.

Pasó un Taxi y Takao le hizo la parada.

–Te espero– dijo en modo de despedida a Rei, y acercándose a él lo besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios, y el chico pelinegro sintió derretirse ante el acto, era increíble el poder que tenía ese joven sobre sus sentidos, estaba fascinado con su persona. Después de besarlo Takao abordó el Taxi y se fue.

Rei se colocó la mano en donde recordaba el calor de los labios de Takao, la verdad era que no sólo le gustaba, sino que se estaba enamorando perdidamente de él…

CONTINUARÁ…

(1) Adagio: En música significa un ritmo lento.

(2) Allegro: "Alegre" o "rápido" vivaz, brillante. Todas las composiciones que sean de este estilo.

(3) Presto: "Muy Rápido" mucho más que el allegro.

__

**Notas finales:**

Me extendí bastante, fue un capítulo muy largo lleno de varios detalles. En esta ocasión al igual que en la versión pasada, ya no quería un capítulo más para la fiesta. Por eso aquí se determinó todo. Cualquier detalle estará dentro de los recuerdos de los personajes. Las variaciones irán en aumento a partir de aquí. Sólo aclaro una cosa más, Boris "alias Brian" y Sergei "alias Spencer" son personajes muy X para mi, en la serie de TV solo hablan como tres veces en suma en las tres temporadas, por eso yo les puse el carácter que se me ocurrió, y en el fanfic me vi obligada a usarlos, generalmente prefiero no usarlos, pero como les inventé una situación estarán otro rato por aquí. Bueno, eso es todo y espero les haya gustado el capí. Se cuidan.

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.

Do svidaniya!

(Дο свидания!)

21


End file.
